La chica de mi sueños
by sweet-sol
Summary: Arnold y Helga se vuelven muy buenos amigos a raíz que salvaron al vecindario de Industrias Futuro...con el paso de los años van madurando y cambiando su forma de ser de cada uno...Arnold es un chico coqueto y Helga es una chica algo reservada. Nuestro chico cabeza de balón piensa estar enamorado de la chica más popular, pero él nunca pensó que el amor se encontraba cerca
1. Capítulo 1 Confesión

Disclaimer: Los personajes que se presentan a continuación no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Craig Bartlett, excepto los que creare para poder dar sentido a mi historia.

Hola chicos espero que les guste mi historia, la cual tendrá lugar en la adolescencia de Arnold y Helga.

LA CHICA DE MI SUEÑOS

Capítulo 1 -. Confesión.

Han pasado algunos días desde que Arnold, Helga y Gerald salvaron el vecindario de las manos de Alfonse Perrier De Von Scheck. Todo está volviendo a la normalidad, han reparado el desastre ocurrido en la calle (ya saben el tremendo derrumbe de los edificios a causa de los explosivos que coloco el abuelo Phill, y los inquilinos de la casa de huéspedes).

Falta exactamente una semana para que las vacaciones terminen y los niños vuelvan a clases. Parece que realmente nada terrible pasó; la mayoría de los chicos se encuentran como siempre jugando en el campo Gerald, a excepción de una niña rubia, de una sola ceja que se encuentra en su casa deprimida.

En casa de la familia Pataki (cuarto de Helga)

Helga se encontraba sentada en sillón de la ventana, viendo la vacía calle, se sentía muy triste, ya que frecuentemente recordaba el día en que salvaron el vecindario de Industrias Futuro, más exactamente en el momento en que se le declaró a Arnold. No podía creer lo loca y tonta que fue en confesarle sus sentimientos más profundos al cabeza de balón, y lo rechazada que se sintió al ver la mirada de incrédulo de Arnold a no creer lo que ella decía, hasta dejarse convencer que fue cosa del momento.

En esos instantes suena el teléfono de la casa de Helga.

RING RING RING.

Fuera del cuarto se escucha la voz de Miriam.

-¡Helga!, querida es para ti, te habla Phoebe por teléfono.}

Helga se levanta del sillón y se dirige al teléfono que está junto a su cama. Lo levanta y dice:

- Ya conteste Miriam, puedes colgar- escucha que el teléfono que su madre tenía descolgado cuelga- ¿qué paso Phebes?

-¡Hola Helga! ¿Cómo estás? Me tienes muy preocupada hace días que no te veo, no has ido a jugar beisbol con los chicos y eso es raro de ti. Todos me preguntan por ti- recordando las preguntas de sus compañeros de clases- "¿en dónde está Helga?, ¿se fue de vacaciones?, ¿su papá la tiene encerrada por lo que hizo?" ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? Es acaso sobre - dudando sí podría decir el nombre, ya que sospechaba que la tristeza de su amiga se debía a su gran amor -….sobre Mantecado (como solían llamarlo ellas en secreto)

- Si Phebs, que bien me conoces- decía entre triste y en cierta forma alegre, ya que tenía una amiga (más que nada hermana) que la conoce tan bien, y que sabe que podría contar con ella tanto en las buenas como en las malas- mira, es un poco largo de explicar, y me gustaría contártelo en persona.

- Claro Helga, ¿quieres que vaya a tu casa? puedo ir a verte ahora.

- Sí me parece bien, es más ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir esta noche en mi casa?

- Avisaré a mis padres entonces que me quedaré contigo.

-Solo una cosa Phebs; por favor, si te topas con algún conocido nuestro y pregunta por mí, no les digas que vienes a verme, ni que has hablado conmigo. Diles que me fui a visitar a mi hermana a Nueva York- la cual era la cuidad en donde actualmente vivía Olga- y que estaré aquí en unas días.

- Ok Helga, como digas, llegó en una hora, voy a preparar mis cosas para que pueda ir a tu cosa, trataré de llegar antes.

- ¡Gracias Phebs! Te veo en rato, bye- y colgó el teléfono-.

Mientras tanto dos amigos muy peculiares se encontraban caminando por la cuidad. Uno era rubio, de ojos verdes y con extraña cabeza de balón (Arnold); y el otro niño era un poco más alto que el anterior, moreno y con un afro muy singular (Gerald).

- Gerald estaba entusiasmado hablando sobre el ultimo videojuego- La verdad no puedo esperar para que salga a la venta el nuevo juego de "El amanecer de los zombies", dicen que los gráficos son tan reales, que está súper difícil y entretenido… dime ¿qué opinas?

- … -Arnold no contesto, su mente estaba ausente, pensando en que últimamente no había visto a su compañera de clases Helga.

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí? Tierra llamando a Arnold.

-Ha…Gerald disculpa, es que estaba distraído, ¿decías?

-Vaya viejo, no me di cuenta (diciendo en forma sarcástica) ¿qué es lo te pasa?

-Pues…no sé si ya te diste cuenta, pero hemos visto a todos nuestros amigos a excepción de uno, más bien una.

- Mmmmm ¿Quién será? A los chicos los hemos visto a todos en el campo Gerald jajaja, y pues la chicas se que se la han pasado yendo al centro comercial o se juntan en casa de Rhonda - pero de inmediato se da cuenta sobre quien está hablando su mejor amigo- No me digas que te refieres a la niña más antipática: Helga G. Pataki.

-Pues ….. (poniéndose un poco rojo por la expresión de su amigo) si.

- ¿Y? no me digas que tienes ganas de verla jajajajaja, ya la extrañas amigo.

- ¡No! - diciendo de forma exaltada y con rubor rojo en la cara- no eso, es solo que se me hace extraño no verla, es decir, es raro que falte a las prácticas de beisbol. De hecho hace días que no la vemos, eso es todo.

- Aja, si tú lo dices, jajajaja…..creo que no la hemos visto desde que se salvo el vecindario, me imagino que su papá anda molesto por lo que paso, ya sabes, iba a ser rica y al final se le destruyo los planes a su papá, tal vez está consolando al "Gran Bob" jajajaja

- Hay Gerald, eso no es gracioso, ya sabes que al papá de Helga lo estaban timando.

- Ok, y entonces ¿por qué te preocupa no ver a Helga? - expresándose de forma picara- no me digas que te gusta (tratando de aguantarse la risa, no se imagina a Helga y a su mejor amigo juntos)

Arnold se había puesto rojo sobre el comentario de su amigo y a la vez un poco nervioso. Estaba recordando lo que paso en la azotea de Industrias Futuro

Flashback

_Arnold se encontraba hablando por teléfono con "voz Ronca" y cuando ve que hay alguien sospechoso en la Azotea. Era él (Voz Ronca), así que decide enfrentarlo, saber quién es, y cual fue mayor su sorpresa a ver que el encapuchado era más ni nada menos que su compañera de clases Helga. _

_-¡Helga! ….¡Tú! ¿Tú eres voz ronca?_

_-Ajá… eso parece (diciendo esto un poco apenada)_

_- Pero no entiendo…¿por qué… por qué no me dijiste lo que sabías y ya? ¿Por qué tuviste que inventar esta extraña identidad secreta?_

_- ¡No hay una razón!_

_- Pero Helga ¡arriesgaste todo para ayudarme a salvar el vecindario! (Arnold estaba muy sorprendido)_

_- __¡Y! ¿Cuál es el punto?_

_- ¡Que hiciste algo impresionante por una persona que dices odiar! (sin poderlo creer todavía)_

_- Soy una persona impresionante Cabeza de Balón._

_- Pero creí que estabas de parte de tu papá, creí que te volverías rica con todo eso._

_- ¡El dinero no lo es todo!_

_- ¡Helga! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_- ¡E….es mi deber ciudadano! (ya estaba empezando a titubear por los nervios)_

_- ¡Helga! (con un tono algo molesto porque sabía que le estaba mintiendo)_

_- Porque me encantan los misterios_

_- ¡Por favor! ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?_

_- ¡No lo sé Arnold! ¡Supongo que me compadecí de ti y de tus torpes amigos!_

_- Ah… ¿por qué?_

_- Ahh… porque pu...pues porque tal vez no te odie tanto como pensé ¿sí? ¡Al parecer incluso! Eee… me agradas un poco…, es decir, podrías agradarme mucho_

_- ¿En serio? ¿Lo hiciste por mí?_

_- ¡Ayyy! ¡Así es zopenco! ¿Qué esperaras que hiciera después de ver a la persona que amo en problemas?_

_- __¿Amas? (sorprendiéndose de las palabras de la chica)_

_- ¡Ya me escuchaste! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¿Qué otra mujer te acosa de día y de noche y hace altares en los armarios y escribe libros y libros de poemas en tu honor? ¡Te amo Arnold! ¡Te amo desde la primera vez que vi tu Cabeza de Balón!-(la chica lo esta acorralando cada vez más en un ricón)- ¡A partir de ese momento cada segundo de mi vida había esperado tener la oportunidad de revelarte finalmente mi secreto, abrazarte y besarte! ¡Ay! ¡Ven aquí mi gran amor!_

_Y lo besa apasionadamente que ni Arnold puede creer lo que está sucediendo, está shockeado no esperaba ese beso tan efusivo de su amiga. Pero logra separase de la chica._

_- No lo entiendo… ¿acabas de decir que me amas? (todavía no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar)_

_- ¡¿Qué estás sordo?! (molesta por el comentario de su amado)_

_Pero los interrumpe su amigo por el intercomunicador, en cierta forma lo había salvado de la incómoda situación y hacerles recordar que todavía no han salvado al vecindario. _

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

- ¡E..este Gerald!...

-Jajajaja solo fue una broma Arnold, ya olvídalo jajaja, deberías ver tu cara.

Arnold iba a contestarle pero Gerald lo interrumpe a ver en la banqueta de frente a una niña (ante los ojos del moreno muy bonita) chaparrita, de cabello negro, ojos rasgados y unos anteojos azules, la cual cargaba un pequeño bolso (en la cual llevaba sus cosas para ir a dormir a casa de Helga) ….-Mira Arnold, la que va ahí ¿no es Pheobe? ¿Por qué no le preguntas por Helga? Así te quitas la duda de una vez de la cabeza.

-No Gerald, mejor no, se ve que tiene prisa.

Y los amigos siguen su camino.

Pheobe se había dado cuenta que en la acera de frente se encontraban Arnold y Gerald, pero hizo como que no los vio, y siguió su camino hasta la casa de su amiga, prefería evitar las posibles preguntas de los chicos.

Una vez en casa de Helga las niñas estuvieron en la habitación de la susodicha, treparon la cena y comenzaron a platicar en un principio de cosas superficiales (películas, el actor de moda, etc.) Hasta que Pheobe no aguanto más la curiosidad…

-Y bien Helga, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué lo que te tiene tan mal?

- Hay Phebs, y cometido un terrible error….le confesé a Mantecado mis más profundos sentimientos de amor hacia él.

-¿Quéeee?- Pheobe se sorprendió demasiado que no se dio cuenta que grito- No lo puedo creer

-Shhhh, ¿acaso quieres que todo el vecindario se entere?

-Lo siento Helga- entonces Pheobe se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía la situación- ¿Cómo reacciono?

-Mal Phebs, creo que no le agrado la idea.

Helga comenzó a contarle todo a su mejor amiga: como ayudo a salvar el vecindario, lo de voz ronca, lo que sucedió en la azotea, etc.

-Pero Helga, la forma que reacciono es normal. Obvio que si iba a sentir confundido, y no quiero sonar mala ni grosera, pero suena algo loco….la persona que siempre en cierta forma lo atormente diga estar enamorada de él…. ¿no crees?

-Eso lo entiendo Phebs, lo que me duele es que él hizo que retracte.

FLASHBACK

_Arnold y Helga se encontraban mirando la reconciliación de una pareja, cuando de repente se quedaron por unos instantes solos. Arnold comenzó hablar nerviosamente:_

_- ¡Qué día tan loco!_

_- ¡Sí! Ah… ¡dijimos muchas locuras ahí atrás!_

_- Sí _

_- Ah sí… heee… ¿Arnold? Sobre todo lo que dije… mira… yo… ¡estábamos nerviosos y!_

_- Sí, con todas esas emociones… nos dejamos_

_-_ _¡Nos dejamos llevar!_

_- N..no hablabas en serio ¿verdad? En realidad ¿n…no me amas verdad?_

_- __¡Sí!_

_- S..sólo te dejaste llevar por el momento ¿no?_

_- ¡Sí!_

_- En realidad me odias ¿cierto?_

_- ¡Claro que te odio torpe Cabeza de Balón! ¡Y nunca lo olvides! ¡Nunca!_

_-_ _Genial…_

_Y Helga se marcho aparentando completa felicidad._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Ahora entiendo Helga, pero, te digo que es normal que este así de sorprendido e incrédulo.

-No me importa Phebs, la verdad su reacción me dolió, así que quiero pedirte un gran favor

-Lo que quieras amiga sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre

-Eso lo sé Phebs….

CONTINUARA…..

Notas de la autora: Sí ya sé, tal vez suene ya algo trillado, pero lo hago para dar pie a mi historia, esto realmente es el pasado, como ya les mencione, el trama se va a desarrollar más en la adolescencia de Arnold, así que les dejaré todavía con el suspendo.


	2. Capítulo 2 El plan

Disclaimer: Los personajes que se presentan a continuación no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Craig Bartlett, excepto los que creare para poder dar sentido a mi historia.

Antes que nada muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero que les guste la historia, trataré de que no sea demasiada larga. Saludos

LA CHICA DE MI SUEÑOS

Capítulo 2 -. El plan.

Las chicas continuaban todavía su pequeña pijamada en la habitación de Helga…..

-Y bien Helga, dime, ¿cuál es el favor?

- Helga no sabía exactamente lo que quería, así que suspira - Este…. Quiero evitar a Arnold, no quiero volver hablar con él, por lo menos un tiempo….no sé cómo reaccionaría si me lo cruzo en el camino y de repente surja a la plática la confesión que le hice.

-Pero Helga, creo que va ser inevitable que te lo topes, ambos técnicamente van a los mismo lugares: el campo Gerald, el cine, la escuela, hasta tienen en sí las mismas amistades….o ¿tienes pensado encerrarte en tu casa esta última semana de vacaciones?

- Helga ríe un poco nerviosa- No y sí…..más bien tengo pensado quedarme en mi cuarto, ya sabes que no me gusta convivir muchos con mis grandiosos padres.

- Pheobe está preocupada- ¡pero Helga!, no es sano quedarte encerrada en tu cuarto, necesitas distraerte, divertirte…..un poco de aire fresco te hará bien.

-Pheobs, pero…

-Nada de peros señorita, mira qué te parece si realmente, mmmm por esta semana visitas a Olga en Nueva York…..solo sería por unos cinco días.

-Helga se exalta ante la ocurrencia de su amiga- **¿QUEEEEEE? ¿ESTÁS LOCAAAA? SABES QUE NO SOPORTO A MI QUERIDA HERMANA OLGA….HA NOO, ESO SI QUE NO.**

- ¿por qué no Helga? No creo que sea tan mala idea, piénsalo bien….sí te quedas aquí en tu casa corres el riesgo de que él venga a visitarte, y con los despistados que son tus padres lo pueden dejar entrar a tu casa jajaja hasta tu cuarto.

- Tienes razón Phebs, no había pensado en eso, pero; ir a visitar a ¡Olga!

- ¡Hay Helga!, mira el lado positivo: podrás conocer una ciudad diferente, lugares preciosos, comprar cosas y sobre todo "llevarte bien con Olga".

-MMMM ok ….tal vez por las tres primeras cosas sí, pero en cuanto llevarme bien con Olga, lo dudo mucho….solo me iré con mi hermana querida con una condición

-¿Cuál es tu condición?

- Que me vas ayudar evitar a Arnold en la escuela, no me vas a dejar que se acerque para nada, no me vas a dejar sola en ningún momento.

-Jajajaja creo que exageras Helga, en algún momento estarás sin mí, pero está bien haré todo lo que pueda.

-Perfecto le hablaré a Olga.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Mientras tanto en Sunset Arms.

Arnold se encontraba en su habitación meditando lo que hablo el día de hoy con Gerald. Le sorprendo mucho su pregunta:

FLASHBACK

_- Ok, y entonces ¿por qué te preocupa no ver a Helga? - expresándose de forma picara- no me digas que te gusta (tratando de aguantarse la risa, no se imagina a Helga y a su mejor amigo juntos)_

_Arnold se había puesto rojo sobre el comentario de su amigo y a la vez un poco nervioso. Estaba recordando lo que paso en la azotea de Industrias Futuro_

_- ¡E..este Gerald!..._

_-Jajajaja solo fue una broma Arnold, ya olvídalo jajaja, deberías ver tu cara._

_Arnold iba a contestarle pero Gerald lo interrumpe a ver en la banqueta de frente a una niña (ante los ojos del moreno muy bonita) chaparrita, de cabello negro, ojos rasgados y unos anteojos azules, la cual cargaba un pequeño bolso (en la cual llevaba sus cosas para ir a dormir a casa de Helga) ….-Mira Arnold, la que va ahí ¿no es Pheobe? ¿Por qué no le preguntas por Helga? Así te quitas la duda de una vez de la cabeza._

_-No Gerald, mejor no, se ve que tiene prisa._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

No sabía que pensar, desde que Helga le declaró su amor ese día en la azotea de Industrias Futuro; todo ha sido un poco confuso. A parte, no la había vuelto a ver, y no tiene idea de cómo reaccionar cuando la vea, o qué decirle.

- ¡Ha Helga! ¿Qué es lo que siento por ti? Me está volviendo loco toda esta situación. Que estás enamorada de mí no lo creo, si siempre me has fastidiado desde que tengo memoria. Pero por otro lado, me ayudaste y me preocupa no saber de ti…! haaaa ya no sé lo que me pasa!

Y sin más que pensar poco a poco lo venció el sueño y se quedó dormido.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

En casa de la familia Pataki.

Helga le marcó a su hermana por teléfono a su casa en Nueva York

- ¡Bueno, Olga!

- ¡Hermanita Bebe!...- contesta emocionada al escuchar a su pequeña hermanita por teléfono, pero después se altera a ver la hora de la llamada, ya que era raro que Helga la llamará-. **¿PASÓ ALGO? ¿POR QUÉ HABLAS TAN TARDE? ¿ESTÁN BIEN PAPÁ Y MAMÁ?**

- No Olga, no pasó nada, y sí mamá y papá se encuentran bien - que exagerada es, pensó Helga-.

- ¡Haaa que bueno!- contesto aliviada al pensar lo peor-. Entonces ¿a qué le debo tu llamada? - pregunta una muy curiosa Olga, con su voz tan cursi como siempre-.

- Pues me preguntaba… - le costaba a Helga pedirle a su hermana el siguiente favor - s..si ¿podría ir a visitarte unos días a Nueva York? Ya sabes solo serían un par de días…..ya en una semana comienzan las clases y…..

-Olga contesta muy emocionada- ¡Me parece perfecto hermanita! Es más voy a llamar ahora mismo a la aerolínea para separarte un boleto para el primer vuelo de mañana a Nueva York.

- Ok gracias Olga.

- De nada hermanita…..mañana les hablo a nuestros padres y les digo que vas a pasar unos días conmigo y les informa la hora del vuelo….hasta mañana querida que descanses.

- Ha sí, igual Olga- y cuelga el teléfono-. Estos van ser unos días largos y difíciles, creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo, espero que valga la pena.

CONTINUARA….

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Notas de la autora: Creo que esta vez no me quedó muy largo el capítulo, espero que les guste…me ha costado un poco escribirlo, ojala y les guste.


	3. Capítulo 3 Visita a Nueva York

Disclaimer: Los personajes que se presentan a continuación no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Craig Bartlett, excepto los que creare para poder dar sentido a mi historia.

Notas de la Autora: Muchas gracias por leer la historia y por sus comentarios. Como se darán cuenta es la primera vez que escribo en fanfiction, disculpen si no es lo que esperaban. Trataré de mencionar en mi historia a la mayoría de los personajes. Saludos.

LA CHICA DE MI SUEÑOS

Capítulo 3-. Visita a Nueva York.

En casa de los Pataki.

Al día siguiente Helga se levanta temprano para ser sus maletas (claro con la ayuda de su mejor amiga). Su hermana Olga ya había hablado con sus padres los cuales no pusieron ninguna objeción para que Helga se vaya unos días con su hermana, es más, estaban muy sorprendidos y a la vez felices. El vuelo salía a las 11 de la mañana así que en sí no disponía demasiado tiempo. Prepara lo esencial: unas cuantas mudas de ropa, productos de higiene personal, y por su puesto su diario (a pesar que no quería escribir sobre su amado).

-¡Olga¡- grita Bob Pataki apoyado en las escaleras, impaciente porque ya se estaba haciendo tarde. - apúrate que perderás el vuelo, y no hay rembolso por el boleto, así que apresúrate niña.

- Soy Helga papá- girando los ojos, ya estaba harta que la confundieran con su perfecta hermana- ya tengo todo listo- Mientras bajaba escaleras sin ganas de salir a ningún viaje, arrastrando una pequeña maleta rosa.

Detrás de Helga bajaba Pheobe feliz porque su amiga decidió ir a visitar a Olga, esta sería una buena oportunidad para que ambas hermanas convivan más y se puedan llevar mejor.

- Bueno Pheobs, gracias por quedarte anoche a dormir - decía Helga con una sonrisa, mientras le daba un abrazo de despedida- Te llamaré a penas llegué.

- Ok Helga, sabes que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, y no te preocupes por llamar entiendo que no vas a tener tiempo, es más disfruta la estadía en Nueva York que solo van hacer unos pocos días, y hay tantos lugares que tienes que visitar, que a lo mejor no te dan los días.

- Hasta crees que tengo ganas de pasear por una enorme ciudad que ni conozco- mientras subía sus maletas en el carro- así que amiga te llamaré hee.

- Jaajaja lo que digas Helga- rodando los ojos por las cosas que decía su amiga, mientras la veía que subía al auto- hasta pronto.

Y el auto de la familia Pataki se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto de Hillwood

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

En Sunset Arms.

Arnold apenas se estaba levantando de la cama, hace un buen de tiempo que no se despertaba tan tarde (a pesar que habían vacaciones). De repente se escucha unos pasos a fuera de la puerta de su habitación, y tocan la puerta.

- ¿Ya estás despierto hombre pequeño?- decía un hombre de edad avanzada mientras entraba al cuarto con una bandeja de comida- traje tu desayuno, como vi que no bajaste a comer decidí traerlo antes de que se lo coma Oscar.

- Arnold se frotaba los ojos con las manos para poder despertar bien- lo siento abuelo, me quedé dormido, no puse mi olvido poner despertador, ¿qué hora es?

- El abuelo contesta riendo al ver a su nieto dormir como nunca- jajaja las mismas horas de ayer con un minuto de adelanto- Arnold enarco las cejas al escuchar la respuesta. El abuelo puso la comida en su escritorio del niño y se dirigió a la sentarse junto a su nieto en la cama- Es broma pequeño, son las 10:30 de la mañana.

- ¡Vaya si que dormí mucho! - se dijo a si mismo sorprendido - hace tiempo que no me levantaba tan tarde.

- El abuelo frunció el ceño-. Desde que salvaste el vecindario con Gerald y tu amiguita de una solo ceja, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Helen….- acariciando su mentón para poder recordar el nombre de la niña….

- Su nombre es Helga abuelo….. ¿y cómo sabes que ella también ayudo? - pregunto sorprendido

- Es una corazonada Arnold, pero ¿por qué te pones rojo?, no me digas que te gusta esa niña - pregunto el abuelo con tono de malicia y dándole un pequeño codazo en el brazo del pequeño.

- ¿Tú también abuelo?- decía el niño con un tono de vergüenza hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

- ¿Cómo que yo también? Solo fue otra broma, a que debo decir que se nota que le interesas a esa niña.

- Abuelo….esté - evitaba ver a su abuelo a los ojos porque sabía que a lo mejor saldría con otra ocurrencia por la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer- ¿qué harías si una niña se te declara? Digo, es que a un amigo mío le pasó hace poco, y no sabe que decirle, no sabe si le gusta o solamente le agrada como amiga, ¿qué debe hacer?

El abuelo miraba a Arnold con una mirada suspicaz (obvio que sospechaba que se trataba se nieto, pero le seguiría el juego) - Un amigo…..- se le salió una risita- pues antes que nada dile a tu amigo que debe sentirse afortunado de que una chica se interese por él, y que piense bien sus sentimientos hacia su amiga, si realmente le gusto como ella a él, o simplemente es una amiga más; claro buscando las palabras adecuadas, tampoco se trata de desilusionarla hasta que lloré.

- Gracias abuelo iré hablar con Helga está tarde…..digo - hablando nerviosa al darse cuenta lo que dijo- digo… a mi amigo.

- Jajajaja lo que digas hombre pequeño- se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta- pero piénsalo mejor, no te apresures a darle una respuesta, que todavía se nota que tienes duda- y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta, sin darle tiempo de que Arnold le contestará a su abuelo.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Aeropuerto de Nueva York.

Helga llegó rápido a Nueva York, el vuelo duro unas dos horas en llegar, así que no sintió el tiempo del viaje. Fue por su equipaje, y decidió buscar a su hermana, pero no la veía por ningún lado- A lo mejor se le hizo tarde..pensó- Cuando de repente la vio a lo lejos sosteniendo un gran cartel que decía "BIENVENIDA HERMANITA BEBE"…- No lo puedo creer, tan pronto comienza a avergonzarme.

-**¡Helga!...¡Querida!¡Bienvenida!**...- gritaba una efusiva chica de cabello corto rubio, que vestía unos jeans y una blusa amarilla, mientras corría abrazar a su pequeña hermana- **pero mira que grande te has puesto, ya casi eres toda una señorita, que linda estás, dame un abrazo **- y la abrazo tan emocionada que no dejaba respirar a Helga.

- UHHH…..Tranquila Olga, que me asfixias -tratando de librarse de los abrazos y besos de su hermana- exageras el año pasado nos vimos.

- Hay hermanita me encanta tenerte aquí, y que compartamos unos días juntos- tomo el pequeño equipaje de Helga- Vamos a casa a que acomodes tus cosas y planearemos todo lo que haremos en estos días.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

En el campo Gerald todos los chicos se encontraban jugando beisbol. En un equipo estaba: Arnold, Gerald, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Eugene, Brainy y en el otro: Curly, Iggy, Park, Robert, Peapod, Joey, Torvald.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo. Cuando de repente vieron pasar a Pheobe con Rhonda y Nadine. En eso Harold comenta.

-¿Qué raro es que la moruga de pelos de Helga no esté jugando con nosotros?...se me hace que abandono que mudó jajajajaja…..que bueno porque así no me va a molestar.

- Ya extrañas que te digan "niño rosa"- contesto Sid con un tono sarcástico- no te preocupes amigo que te lo podemos decir.

- **¡CUIDADITO!, QUE A TI NO TE TENGO MIEDO**….- levantando su puño muy molesto por el comentario-

- Tranquilo Harold fue una broma- contesto Stinky- todos le tenemos miedo a Helga, ella es muy fuerte.

Arnold solo escuchaba la conversación de los chicos, pensó que era el único que se había dado cuenta de que su compañera de juegos andaba ausente. Gerald se dio cuenta de la expresión de su amigo, así que para ayudar llama a Pheobe.

- ¡Pheobs!...-se acerco corriendo a la niña, la cual volteo a ver en cuanto la llamaron-. ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?

- Si claro Gerald-. Se volteo de nuevo a las chicas- Les alcanzo en la heladería, no tardo.

- Esta bien Pheobe, no tardes, porque ya quiero ir a comprar esas hermosas botas de piel- contestó Rhonda impaciente al ver que su compañera se iba con Gerald.

- Si Rhonda en unos 15 minutos voy….- y se fue acerco a Gerald- ¿dime de qué quieres hablar?

- Ven vamos junto a Arnold, ahí no nos interrumpe los gritos de los chicos….- los cuales se encontraban separando a Harold por las bromas hechas por Sid-.

Arnold se acaba de sentar en unas de las bancas a esperar que sus compañeros terminen su discusión tonta, para poder terminar el juego, aunque dudaba que el partido iba a continuar. Cuando ve que su mejor amigo se acerca con Pheobe.

- ¡Hola Pheobs! ¿Cómo estás? Hace días que no te veo….¿disfrutando de las vacaciones? -. Pregunto Arnold a ver su compañera de clase.

- ¡Hola Arnold!, estoy bien….si algo así, disfrutando los pocos días que quedan.

- ¡Oye Pheobs! - comenzó hablar el niño moreno, porque sabía de antemano que Arnold no se atrevería a preguntar por la mejor amiga de la chica- ¿por qué estás con Rhonda y Nadine? Y ¿Helga, no siempre estás con ella?

- Sí, pero Helga no está en la ciudad se fue a visitar a su hermana unos días, así que aprovecho igual a pasar un rato con mis demás amigas.

- ¿Y cuando regresa? - preguntó un preocupado e interesado Arnold-. Estén…. Digo…pues hace un buen de tiempo que no la saludo, y pensé que estaba enferma.

- No te preocupes Arnold, ella se encuentra bien. Bueno chicos les dejo, me va a dejar Rhonda y se va a molestar porque le prometí ayudarla a escoger sus botas ¡adiós!- y la chica oriental se marcha.

- ¡Contento hermano!- dice Gerald dándole una palmada a Arnold en la espalda- Helga está viva, así que podrás dormir en paz los días que quedan- dice en forma sarcástica.

- ¡Gerald! Estás bien loco, ya te dije que solo es mi amiga…..- y se da media vuelta para ir ayudar a sus amigos que seguían discutiendo.

- Jajaja lo que tú digas amigo.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Departamento de Olga.

Helga llegó al departamento de su hermana. Se acomoda en la habitación que le ofreció su hermana, y desempaca sus cosas. Después se dirige al teléfono para llamar a Pheobe, pero su amiga no estaba en casa, acababa de salir con sus compañeras de clases, así que le deja un mensaje para decirle que llegó bien y cuando pueda que se comunique con ella. De repente entra Olga al cuarto de su hermana.

- ¿Ya acomodaste todas tus cosas hermanita?

- Ya Olga, gracias. Prometo no molestarte en estos días.

- ¡Molestarme! -. Indignada por el comentario - para nada Helga, al contrario me alegra que estés aquí.

- Disculpa Olga….pues gracias…..mmmm pasaremos un buen de tiempo ó a jugar con sus manos por lo desesperada que se sentía cuando estaba su hermana cerca- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Pues pensé que podía llevarte almorzar, ¿Qué se te antoja? Comida china, italiana, hindú, mexicana…- enlistaba con los dedos, mientras veía al techo tratando de recordar los restaurantes que conocía-

- Lo que se te antoje Olga, es más sorpréndeme- mientras se acomodaba en la cama con los brazos cruzados en la cabeza.

- Ok ya sé donde entonces, te va encantar el lugar- juntaba las manos, cuando se expresa de forma esperanzadora- y de ahí podemos ir al salón de belleza que se encuentra en Manhattan, se llama "Cocos Keratin" ahí van muchas modelos y actrices.

- Helga rodo los ojos por los gustos de su hermana, se iba aburrir mucho- ha te acompaño para que tus tratamientos.

- No hermanita - mirándola con los ojos muy brillosos- es para ti, ya eres casi una señorita, y necesitas un cambio de look.

- **¿QUÉEEE? ¿ESTÁS DE MENTE? **-. Respondió al tan disparate que su hermana había dicho- **NI SE TE OCURRA, NO ME HARÉ NADA, NO VINE A VERTE PARA QUE ME TRANSFORMES EN UNA MUÑEQUITA DE PLÁSTICO, ESO SI QUE NO.**

- Pero Helga….ya estás en edad, tienes que empezar a ver tu imagen.

-No Olga, entiende soy una niña todavía.

-Pero yo siempre he querido ayudarte…-. Estaba triste por la actitud de su hermana, comenzaba a llorar-. ¿Por qué nunca quieres compartir conmigo? Estos son cosas que las hermanas hacen; siempre soñé que como tu hermana mayor, te ensañaría a peinarte, maquillarte, ya sabes a verte más femenina.

- Helga se sentía mal por la forma en que reacciono Olga, así que promete algo, que a lo mejor se va arrepentir toda su vida-. Mira Olga, todavía soy una niña, aún esas cosas no pasan por mi mente. Deja disfrutar lo que me queda de mi niñez, pero…..- empezaba hablar un poco forzada- te prometo que en cuanto tenga la edad, ¿qué te parece en unos 10 años? Me haces el cambio de look que quieras.

- Pero en 10 años tendrás 20, y ya será demasiado tarde….mmmm para tus 15 años.

- Bueno en 8 años - empezaba a negociar con su hermana-

- No porque vas a usar como excusa que ya eres mayor de edad, y no me vas a querer hacer caso. Entre los 15 y 17 años tómalo o déjalo y vamos ahora al salón de belleza- extendiendo su mano al frente para cerrar el trato-.

- Ok, solo con una condición, será después de que cumpla, y antes de que cumpla 18 - y Olga ponía una sonrisa de victoria- pero no tan rápido no te emociones "QUERIDA HERMANA", - y Olga ponía cara de incertidumbre- la única condición que pongo, que cuando me hagas tu dichoso cambio de look sea para algo bueno que lo amerite, ya sabes algo súper importante- poniendo cara de seriedad para ver si su hermana se resignaba- ¿trató hecho o no?

- Me parece perfecto, trató hecho, pero no vale arrepentirse, así que me lo firmaras por escrito.

- Grandioso- y ambas hermanas se estrechan las manos al ser el trato- te lo firmaré- aunque por dentro Helga pensaba que realmente esto era absurdo, sabía que en su vida nada extraordinario le sucedería- me voy a cambiar de ropa para ir a comer donde quieres, mientras escribe el dichoso acuerdo.

- Por supuesto hermanita- y va saliendo de la habitación mientras dice- en el restaurante planearemos a todos los lugares que tenemos que ir, te va encantar Nueva York.

- Eso espero- tocando su cabeza- porque ya me estás dando dolor de cabeza.

CONTINUARA…..


	4. Capítulo 4 La evasiva parte I

Disclaimer: Los personajes que se presentan a continuación no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Craig Bartlett, excepto los que creare para poder dar sentido a mi historia.

Notas de la Autora: Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia. Disculpen por tardar en publicar, la inspiración no me llegaba. Por favor comenten, leo cada uno de sus reviews, aunque no sé cómo contestarlos jajajaja, todavía no me adapto. Saludos

LA CHICA DE MI SUEÑOS

Capítulo 4-. La evasiva parte I.

Los días pasaron y por fin las vacaciones terminaron. Helga ya estaba de vuelta en su hogar (Hillwood).

No podía creer que había disfrutado mucho su estadía en Nueva York; visito sin fin de lugares junto a su hermana: cenó y paseó de noche en el Times Square con sus miles de luces y enormes carteles publicitarios; dio un recorrido en bicicleta e hicieron un almuerzo (día de campo) en el Central Park, que es el parque más importante de Nueva York y uno de los más grandes del mundo, tenía grandes hectáreas de praderas, lagos artificiales, etc.; también fue al Museo de Historia Natural; paseó en el Barrio Chino y el SoHo; se sorprendió de la grande del edificio Empire State; le gustó mucho el musical de Broadway The Lion King (ya que es menor de edad y no podía ver obras como Chicago, la cual tenía muchas ganas de ver); conoció la Estatua de la Libertad, y por último pero no menos importante fue a la Quinta Avenida de compras (claro para llevarle un recuerdo a su mejor amiga Pheobe, y de paso algo para ella).

Obviamente le falto más lugares por conocer, pero como contaba con muy pocos días para poder conocer todo Nueva York (por el inicio de las clases), así que le había prometido a Olga que pronto regresaría.

FLASHBACK.

_Helga se encontraba arreglando sus maletas, ya que por la mañana regresaría a Hillwood. Cuando Olga toca la puerta de la habitación temporal de Helga._

_-Puedo pasar- tocando la puerta-._

_-Claro Olga, si es tu casa- y Olga entra a la habitación- ni modos que te prohíba la entrada._

_- Hay hermanita no quiero que regreses, me encanta tenerte de compañía- dice Olga mientras abraza a su hermana, y comienza a salirle las lagrimas- te voy a extrañar mucho._

_- Exageras Olga, parece que no me vas a ver nunca más- decía con sarcasmo mientras giraba los ojos- pero sabes- veía al suelo un poco apenada por lo que le iba a decir- gracias por permitir que venga de visita, no pensé divertirme tanto._

_- Hermanita sabes que siempre has sido bienvenida- Olga ponía una cara triste- pero nunca quieres venir, y…la verdad, no te he preguntado - su cara reflejaba curiosidad y preocupación- ¿cuál fue el motivo de tu visita? Siempre te invito, y no vienes porque sé que no me pasas._

_- Olga yo…lo siento- estaba avergonzada por la actitud hostil que siempre le muestra a su hermana- no es que no te pase, es que a veces, bueno…..me desesperas, eso es todo, pero no quiere decir que no te quiero eres mi hermana mayor, y a la familia se le quiere._

_- Ok, pero no me has dicho por qué viniste- intuía a que se debía, pero quería confírmalo- no creo que sea por papá o mamá, ni que te hayas peleado con Pheobe, sino no le hubieras hablado por teléfono; ¿te peleaste con algún chico?_

_- Olga….este- no buscaba en donde meter su cabeza, no quería hablar del tema con su hermana, la quería pero todavía no tenía esa confianza con ella- algo así, no me pelee exactamente, mira la verdad es que- solo miraba al piso y jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos- _

_- Esta bien Helga, no tienes que contarme nada sí. Respeto tu privacidad. El día que quieres contarme soy toda oídos, sabes que cuentas conmigo tanto en las buenas como en las malas, nunca lo dudes._

_- Gracias Olga- abraza a su hermana y le da un beso- eres la mejor, algún día te lo contaré. Pero te prometo regresar a visitarte, sin ningún pretexto alguno._

_- jajajaja esperaré para que ambas cosas ocurran, buenas noches hermanita que descanses, no te duermas muy tarde- y le da un beso en la frente a Helga, y sale de la habitación._

_Helga estaba feliz- Nunca olvidaré este viaje- pensaba- no solo me dio la oportunidad de conocer un nuevo lugar, sino que pude convivir más con Olga, y realmente conocerla._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Helga prepara sus cosas para asistir mañana a la escuela (libretas, el atuendo de siempre, y los recuerdos que le trajo a Pheobe) con la cual ya había hablado, para decirle que su padre la llevaría a la escuela, con la excusa de lo cansada que se sentía del viaje, pero realmente no se quería topar tan temprano con Arnold.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Al día siguiente, en Sunset Arms.

Arnold se levanta temprano, estaba emocionado por el primer día de clases en un nuevo año, por conocer a su nuevo maestro y de convivir con sus amigos (ya que no vio realmente a todos, en especial a la niña de vestido rosado, la cual había extrañado mucho, pero no sabía la razón por la cual sentía que le hacía falta).

Se vestí con su habitual ropa: una camisa de cuadros roja, un pantalón mezclilla, su suéter azul, zapatos negros y su indispensable gorra azul. Se acomoda su alborotado cabello y baja rápidamente al comedor donde se encuentra sus abuelos: la abuela está saltando y sirviendo el desayuno, mientras su abuelo lee el periódico.

- ¡Buenos días hombre pequeño!- saluda el abuelo bajando el diario- ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? Veo que te levantaste temprano- mira su reloj que está colgado en la pared- todavía faltan 40 minutos para que pase el autobús.

- Al que madruga Dios lo ayuda- contesta Arnold- No podía dormir, ya quiero ver a mis amigos…..

- Y a Elena de Troya- contesta la abuela con Alegría.

- ¿A quién abuela? No conozco a ninguna Elena.

- Creo que se refiere a tu amiga de una solo ceja- dice el abuelo con tono y ojos de picardía- me imagino que tu desvelo se debe a esa niña jajajajaja

- ¡Abuelo!- Arnold se sonroja ante el natural comentario de su abuelo- es solo una compañera de la escuela, ni siquiera nos llevamos bien, es más todo el tiempo me anda molestando.- Mientras tanto su abuela se acerca a Arnold para darle unos esponjados y deliciosos Hot Cakes, los cuales el chico comienza a comer.

- Haaa eso me trae buenos recuerdos, verdad galletita- mira a su esposa que se encuentra jugando con la escoba como si fuera su caballo- las chicas rudas son las mejores, te sorprenderías de lo efusivas que son, estás rayado picarón.

- Ahj, ahj….- Arnold se atraganta ante el comentario de su abuelo, y tiene que tomar un buen sorbo de un vaso de leche que su abuelo le acerco de inmediato.

- Tranquilo campeón era broma jajajajajaja- se ría el abuelo exagerado como siempre-

Arnold lo mira con cara de pocos amigos y continua su desayuno.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Arnold se sube al autobús y se sienta a lado de su mejor amigo Gerald.

- ¡Hola Gerald!- se sienta Arnold y se saludan con su famoso movimiento de dedos- ¿listo para primer día de clases?

- Hay viejo ¿qué tiene de bueno el regreso a clases? - Se queja el chico moreno- eso de levantarse temprano y no poder desvelarse a ver la televisión, hacer tareas, exposiciones, trabajos en equipo, la comida de la cafetería, etc., etc., etc., **no me gusta** **para NADAAAA.**

- Exageras Gerald, es bueno que vayamos a la escuela: número uno- hace ademán con los dedos para resaltar los puntos a expresar- aprendemos cosas nuevas para nuestro futuro, número dos, las tareas no son tan malas, hacer tareas en equipo es divertido convivimos más con nuestros amigos, número tres la comida no es tan mala jajajaja hay días que sirven buena comida y bien lo sabes.

- Hay Arnold tu siempre tan optimista- le da una palmada en la espalda a su amigo mientras baja los ojos con resignación- tal vez tengas razón, pero la verdad voy a extrañar mucho las vacaciones.

Se detiene el autobús en el paradero que donde suben Helga y Pheobe. Arnold se pone nervioso, por fin vería a su compañera y tormento de los últimos años de su vida, se le acelera el corazón, comienza a mover la pierna como síntoma de un tick. Gerald se percata de la actitud de su amigo, pero se aguanta la risa, no quería molestarlo el primer día de clases. Pero se lleva una sorpresa, solo Pheobe sube al camión. Y se empieza a preguntar por dentro - _y Helga, ¿dónde está? ¿Por qué no subió? ¿Se quedó a vivir en Nueva York y no se despidió de todos? ¿Dónde diablos está?_- pero vuelve a la realidad cuando escucha la voz de Gerald saludar a Pheobe.

-¡Buenos días Pheobe!- levanta su mano- ¿cómo estás?

-¡Buenos días Gerald, Arnold¡- se sienta detrás en el asiento que está detrás de ellos, el cual estaba desocupado- estoy de maravilla, ¿y ustedes?

- jajajaja ya sabes lo habitual- responde Gerald, y Arnold solo asienta con la cabeza. Ambos chicos se giran sobre sus asientos para poder platicar con la chica.- ¿y ese milagro que no te acompaña tu amiga Pataki?- pregunta con tono de curiosidad.

- No vino conmigo porque su papá quería que descanse un poco más- contesta con toda tranquilidad, mirando a los dos chicos fijamente- pues apenas ayer llego de visitar a su hermana, así que su papá la llevará a la escuela.

- Lastima- levanta sus hombros el chico moreno, expresando un "ni modos"- es una pena que no se haya quedado a vivir en Nueva York.

- **¡GERALDDDD!- **grita Arnold volteando a ver su amigo con una mirada de regaño. Pheobe se sorprende como reacciono el chico rubio por el comentario de su amigo.

-¿Qué? Solo fue una pequeña broma- poniendo cara de ingenuidad- exageras viejo, creo que te hicieron falta más vacaciones- y los tres niños se ríen.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Helga se levanta sin muchos ánimos de ir a la escuela: por una parte quería ir para ver a su amiga Pheobe, por molestar a Harold, poder pasar tiempo con los chicos (Stinky, Sid, Iggy, etc., extrañaba a esos tontos, se decía a si misma) y en el fondo de su corazón quería ver a su amado; pero, por otro lado, no quería, no sabe cómo actuar frente a él, no lo ha vuelto a ver desde esa declaración de amor; sabe que no se va a reír de ella en su cara, esto no quiere decir que podría tratarlo; además se encuentra el hecho de que el chico cabeza de balón está enamorado de Lila, y eso la mataba por dentro _-no sé como podré superar todo esto- _pensó.

Baja las escaleras, y va por su almuerzo- _como si Miriam me hubiera preparado algo decente para llevar-_ Se lleva una gran sorpresa, ve a sus padres desayunando y tomando café.

-¡Buenos días Helga! Veo que amaneciste bien. Ven siéntate a desayunar, preparé huevos y tocino- dijo su madre mientras le servía un plato- Olga nos hablo anoche y nos dijo que es bueno que comieras un buen desayuno para tu primer día de clases.

- Gracias- y se sentó. _Así de que de ahí viene todo eso, por Olga, ya se me hacía raro, pero agradezco el gesto de su hermana, _pensó Helga- se ve delicioso

- Niña apúrate que no quiero llegar tarde al trabajo- dice Bob levantándose de la mesa- voy a preparar mis cosas así que no de demores.

- No lo haré Bob- y gira sus ojos. _Parece que mi padre no puede ser un poquito amable, _se dijo así misma-.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Todos los chicos ya habían llegado a la escuela. Se encontraban en los pasillos platicando mientras acomodaban sus cosas en los casilleros.

Rhonda presumía su nuevo atuendo traído de París a la Lila, Nadine y Sheena. Gerald estaba coqueteando con Pheobe. Sid, Stinky y Harold se encontraban planeando las futuras bromas a realizar durante el curso escolar; y el resto ya estaba adentro del salón. Solo Arnold estaba como distraído.

-¡Hey viejo! vamos a entrar se nos va hacer tarde- le grita Gerald a Arnold

- Si ya voy- cierra su casillero y se va junto a su amigo y Pheobe, y entran a su nuevo salón.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Helga llega siete minutos antes de que toquen la campana y cierren la escuela. Baja del auto de su padre, cierra la puerta y cuando ya estaba a punto de despedirse, este le dice:

-Olga espera, toma- y saca su cartera- vi que tu madre no te dio tu almuerzo

- Es Helga papá- cruza sus brazos- no es una novedad que no me preparé el almuerzo, pero agradezco que esta vez hizo el desayuno.

- Si como sea niña- extiende su mano y le da un billete de cinco dolores- toma, cómprate lo que quieras para comer, cuando tu madre no te preparé la merienda me dices y te doy dinero, nos vemos- y arranca el coche.

-Gracias papá- pero Bob no alcanzó a escuchar ya se había ido- esto sí que es raro, de seguro Olga tiene que ver de nuevo, tendré que llamarla llegando- mira su reloj y se da cuenta que faltan cinco minutos para que empiecen las clases.

Entra corriendo a la escuela, va a su casillero, guarda el regalo que le compro a su mejor amiga, ve su horario, y mete los libros que no va utilizar por el momento. Respira hondo, se toca el pecho como para darse fuerzas y se dice a sí misma: _tranquilízate, eres Helga G. Pataki, el temor de los niños, sabes que nadie se va a meter contigo, porque si no le das una lección que jamás olvidarán. Solo es Arnold, ni se fija en ti, es más a lo mejor ya no recuerda lo que paso. Ahora solo hay que evadirlo, ignorarlo, no mirarlo, hacer de cuenta que no existe, eso es todo, así de fácil-_ se da media vuelta y camina unos cuantos metros hacia su salón, se detiene y vuelve a respirar y se endereza.

Suena la campana para dar inició a las clases. Entra rápido al salón y ve que el chico cabeza de balón está sentado (y platicando) en la segunda fila junto al cabeza de cepillo_. _Así que busca con la mirada a Pheobe y la ve en la antepenúltima fila.

-Helga por aquí, te guarde un lugar- dice Pheobe llamándola con la mano, y saludando con una gran sonrisa al ver a su amiga.

Helga pasa rápido entre Arnold y Gerald para poder saludar a su amiga; una vez junto ella la abraza. Se ríen y se ponen a platicar antes de que llegue el maestro, el cual ya estaba retrasado.

Mientras tanto el chico rubio solo la observa.- Vio cuando llegó, y como ella desvió su mirada en cuanto lo miro. Se sorprendió que en cuanto pasó junto a ellos, la chica no lo insulto, empujo o hiciera algo por molestarlo, y eso era raro de ella-. Se estaba levantado de su lugar para ir a saludar, pero en eso momentos entra el maestro el Sr. Simmons; y todos los alumnos se sientan al verlo llegar.

-¡Buenos días queridos alumnos!- sonríe de oreja a oreja, asienta sus cosas en el escritorio - me alegra que me vuelva a tocar otra vez con ustedes.

- Pero ¿Cómo es que usted nos da de nuevo clases? Repetimos cuarto año, no puede ser, estoy seguro que esta vez sí pasé de año- dice Harold tocándose la cabeza mostrando que esta muy confundido.

-Lo que pasa reubicaron a todos los docentes de salóm, y como el director Wartz vio que esta vez todos aprobaron el año - en tanto el maestro pensaba la verdadera razón: un_ grupo algo difícil de controlar por la diversidad de carácter especial del salón- _pues me dijo "quién mejor como usted maestro, para darle clases al grupo, ya los conoce y se lleva bien con ellos"- tratando de imitar el tono del director.

- Ya me había asustado- dice Harold secándose la frente con el brazo, en son de alivio.

-Eres un bobo gordinflón, ni que todos fuéramos estúpidos como tú- dice Helga burlandosé, y desparramándose en su silla. Toda la clase se ría ante el comentario hecho por la rubia.

- Muy bien chicos formemos un circulo con los pupitres - mueve los brazos para que todos se pongan alrededor de él- vamos a platicar sobre sus vacaciones, y las expectativas del curso.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Capítulo 5 La evasiva parte II

Disclaimer: Los personajes que se presentan a continuación no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Craig Bartlett, excepto los que creare para poder dar sentido a mi historia.

Notas de la Autora: Disculpen por las faltas de ortografía y por tardar de subir otro capítulo. Saludos y gracias por leer. Comenten plis.

Nota 2: las frases en cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes.

LA CHICA DE MI SUEÑOS

Capítulo 5-. La evasiva parte II.

Todos los chicos mueven sus pupitres para formar un círculo alrededor del Sr. Simmons, el cual va señalando uno por uno para que cuenten qué hizo cada quién durante las vacaciones.

La primera en hablar es Sheena. Narra brevemente que sus primos vinieron a Hillwood de visita, y que hicieron un sinfín de cosas: como jugar, acampar, etc. Después por órdenes del profesor hablo Iggy, el cual comento que no hizo nada importante más que ayudar en casa y salir con los chicos del vecindario. Después va Rhonda contando a todos que se fue a la cuidad más importante del mundo: París, donde fue a los desfiles de moda, conoció a uno que otro diseñador importante y compro en las más exclusivas tiendas, pero no pudo tardar mucho ya que su padre necesitaba regresar por negocios.

Helga solo ponía cara de fastidio ante la narración de su ultima compañera - _¿Cómo puede ser tan superficial? _ Pensó- pero la verdad no tenía ganas de sacar algún comentario sarcástico, no querái llamar la tención de cierto chico rubio.

El Sr. Simmons a ver la cara de fastidio de Helga, hizo como que checo su lista para señalar que era el turno de la chica.

- Y cuéntanos Helga ¿A dónde fuiste estas vacaciones? - dice el profesor alegremente apoyándose en el escritorio.

- Pues - sin ánimo de contestar, recostada en su pupitre y viendo al suelo- igual no hice nada importante, fui a visitar a mi hermana a Nueva York.

Las chicas se alegran mucho al escuchar la tremenda noticia (claro no por Helga) sino por su antigua maestra suplente Olga, la cual había caído muy bien a todas las niñas en especial a Rhonda y Lila.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra Olga?- pregunta Lila muy emocionada.

- Si Helga dinos ¿cómo se encuentra tu hermana? ¿A qué se dedica en la gran manzana? ¿Cómo viste? ¿Qué tiendas visitaron? ¿Fueron a desfiles de moda? ¿Quién es su diseñador favorito? - dice Rhonda toda entusiasmada.

- ¿Y a ustedes que rayos les pasa? Por Dios ni que fuera famosa - cruza los brazos y rueda los ojos- pero sí está bien, y no sé en qué tiendas o marcas de diseñador le gustan, porque mejor no les paso después su correo y se lo preguntan- hablando con todo el sarcasmo con el que podía en esos momentos.

Arnold solo la estaba viendo, sabía que no llevaba bien con su hermana y se le hacía raro que haya ido de visita _- después le preguntaré como le fue ya la sacaron de sus casillas tan temprano- _ pensó.

- Pero si nos pasas su correo Helga, tengo muchas ganas de hablar con Olga sobre moda, es una de las pocas que me puede entender y que verdaderamente tiene buen gusto por la ropa, deberías aprender un poco de ella- dice Rhonda con aires de grandeza.

- Mira princesita-se inclina un poca hacia adelante mostrando su mano derecha cerrada- porque mejor no te pongo este puño en tu cara y - pero es interrumpida por el profesor

- Calma niñas, no comiencen a pelear tan temprano, al contrario tienen que llevarse mejor, es un nuevo año escolar. A ver vamos a pasar con otra alumna, a ver Lila, dinos que hiciste.

Arnold al escuchar el nombre de su compañera no pudo evitar mirarla- _es tan bella, delicada, femenina, esa sonrisa, esas pecas me vuelven loco, quiero contarlas una por una; haaa y esa voz tan dulce, tan melódica, hooo Lila que hermosa eres- _pensaba el chico mientras escuchaba a su compañera, la cual estaba comentando que fue a visitar a su abuela al campo.

Helga solo veía molesta a Arnold- _tonto cabeza de balón, todavía estás enamorado de la señorita perfección; como odio esa estúpida mirada que le dedicas a Lila, esa mirada jamás será para mí- _ para no lastimarse más decide voltear para otro lado, no aguantaba ver como el chico de sus sueños veía a otra chica que no era ella.

Arnold siente que alguien lo observaba. Cuando se da cuenta de que era Helga que lo estaba mirando, ya era un poco tarde, pues la niña había volteado ver a la ventana -_¿por qué me miraba tan molesta Helga? Nooo son ideas mías, bueno lo molesta siempre está, pero que me este mirando no lo creo. Parece triste ¿acaso los comentarios de Rhonda la lastimaron? No claro que no, Helga no es de esas niñas que le importen mucho su vestimenta, es más, creo que esas cosas no le interesan ¿o sí? Jajaja realmente no sé, la verdad conozco tan poco a Helga. Siempre es tan arisca, tan cerrada, y tan molesta, que no deja que uno se acerque- _ no la dejaba de ver, no porque le gustará claro está, sino porque realmente le preocupaba su compañera de clases. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba que su maestro le estaba llamando.

- Arnold, dinos ¿qué tanto hiciste? - decía tranquilamente el Sr. Simmons.

- …

-Arnold….

-….

-Oye viejo te están llamando- le da un codazo en su brazo para que su amigo reaccione- ¡despierta!

- Estennn….lo siento Sr. Simmons, decía- se tocaba la cabeza por vergüenza-

- Te toca decirnos lo que hiciste en las vacaciones- dice el Sr. Simmons

- Ah, sí. La mayor parte, sino es que casi todas la pase con Gerald, salimos a pasear, jugamos beisbol, fuimos a las maquinitas, y logramos salvar que se destruyera el vecindario- se ruboriza un poco a decir lo último.

- Wooooo- dicen en unisón la mayoría de sus compañeros (claro a excepción de Helga y Gerald que ya sabía la historia)

- Cuéntenos como salvaron el vecindario- dice Nadine emocionada

- Siiii que nos cuenten- contesta todo el salón

- Gerald ten los honores- dice Arnold haciendo con sus manos una reverencia- ya sabes eres el mejor narrando las historias.

Gerald se levanta de su pupitre, se para un poco adelante de su lugar, se aclara la garganta y empieza hablar con una voz misteriosa (como siempre cuando narra sus leyendas)

- Nuestra historia comienza con un famoso y exitoso empresario llamado Alfonse Perrier De Von Scheck, el cual tiene un plan siniestro para destruir nuestro amado vecindario, para poder construir un enorme centro comercial de "Industrias Futuro". Pero unos niños muy valientes no iban a permitir que sucediera eso; ya que nuestro vecindario es un lugar histórico ya que se llevo a cabo "La Guerra de los Tomates"; pero claro, no teníamos las pruebas suficientes para demostrarlo; y el único que tenía el documento oficial era el Sr, Von Scheck. Teníamos que entrar a Industrias Futuro, pero ¿cómo lo haríamos sin ser descubiertos? Así que tuvimos la ayuda de unas espías las cuales nos proporcionaron con equipos sofisticados de espionaje.

- Increíble- dijo Eugene

-Pero todo se va complicando- continuo Gerald- ya que Von Sheck nos descubrió cuando entramos a la empresa, y quemó el documento frente a nosotros- hacia el ademan de prender un encendedor que va a quemar un papel.

- Pero una persona misteriosa que siempre de alguna manera nos ayudo nos dio una pista de cómo podíamos comprobar los del documento a pesar de que este destruido- recalco Arnold mientras miraba de reojo a Helga

- Si, se decía llamar Voz ron…- pero de repente es interrumpido

-**HAAAAA YAAAAA-** grito Helga levantándose bruscamente y golpeando las dos palmas de las manos en el pupitre; al mismo tiempo que todo el salón la volteaban a ver con cara de sorpresa (es especial Arnold que no esperaba la reacción de la rubia)- **YA NO LO SOPORTO, ESA HISTORIA YA ME TIENE ARTA, TODO ESTE TIEMPO LO ESTUVIERON COMENTANDO TODO EL VECINDARIO, YA PASO, SUPERENLO, YA SALVARON EL BARRIO.**

- Helga es de muy mala educación interrumpir de esa manera a tus compañeros- señalo el Sr. Simmos levantando su dedo índice.

- Esta bien, lo siento - dijo sarcásticamente sentándose de nuevo- pero ¿Por qué mejor no nos cuenta que hizo usted en las vacaciones?- apoyo su codo en el mesa-banco y su cabeza en la palma de su mano, como si realmente le interesará escuchar al Sr. Simmons, ya que quería cambiar de tema, antes de que Arnold rebelara que ella era Voz Ronca- ¿Visitó a su familia? ¿Cómo se encuentran?

- Que bueno que preguntas Helga, pues sí visite a mi familia e hicimos muchas cosas interesantes como…

RINGGGGGGGGGG suena a tiempo la campana de la escuela, ya que realmente nadie quería escuchar la historia aburrida del Sr. Simmons.

-Bien niños salgan a su descan…..

Casi nadie espero que el profesor terminara de hablar, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos salieron disparados al descanso. Claro a excepción de unos cuantos niños, entre ellos Arnold, Helga, Pheobe y Gerald, el cual este último ya estaba en la puerta del salón con Sid. Pheobe sacó su almuerzo que estaba dentro de su pupitre, se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a los dos niños para poder unirse a la plática, mientras Helga acomodaba unos cuadernos del mesabanco. En tanto que Arnold tenía la intención de acercarse para saludar a su compañera de clase, pero Helga se dio cuenta de lo que aparentemente pretendía el chico- _Oh no, aquí viene Arnold, ¿qué hago?- _ pensó Helga, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue levantarse y salir corriendo para jalar a Pheobe de la mano - Vamos Phebs muero de hambre- dijo; dejando ahí parado al chico rubio.

-Pero ¿qué?... Dijo Arnold

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Todos los alumnos se fueron a la cafetería, Pheobe se fue a sentar a una mesa con el resto de las chicas, mientras que Helga iba hacer cola para comprar su desayuno.

También Gerald, Sid y Arnold llegan al comedor. Sid y Gerald se van a sentar en la mesa de Stinky y Harold, en tanto que Arnold se va a comprar también su comida. Cuando va a la fila de comida se da cuenta que ahí se encontraba Helga, la chica no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia, así que se pone justo detrás de ella para poder platicar.

-¡Buenos días Helga! -saluda el chico cortésmente tomando una bandeja verde para su comida, y Helga brinca del susto al escuchar su voz

- ¡Cabeza de balón me asustaste!- dice muy molesta

- Lo siento Helga, no quería asustarte, solo quería saludarte.

- Pues ya me saludaste, ¡hola y adiós!- se da media vuelta para tratar ignorar al chico, y se sirve un emparedado y un jugo de naranja, y así poder seguir su camino.

- ¿Por qué tan rápido? Ni siquiera hemos platicado - igual esta escogiendo sus alimentos.

- Pheobe me está esperando para comer, pero mira- señala con la mirada para que el chico voltee a ver atrás- ahí viene Lila, ¿por qué no platicas con ella? Sé que te encantan sus historias, así que bye- se voltea para ir a sentarse.

- Helga espera- pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya se había ido.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Las horas transcurrieron, y por fin las clases del día habían finalizado. Los chicos ya había salido de sus respectivos salones, y cada quien se dirigía a sus casilleros y otros ya a su casa.

Helga y Pheobe se encontraban en el pasillo de la escuela, más bien en el locker de Pataki.

-Phebs, espera- saca una caja de regalo (de color azul y adornada con un listón verde) de su casillero- casi lo olvido, es para ti. Es un pequeño detalle de mi visita a Nueva York, espero que te guste- y le entrega la caja a su amiga.

- ¿Puedo abrirlo?

- Obvio que si hermana, sino cómo vas a saber si te gusta.

La pelinegra abre cuidadosamente el regalo para no romper la envoltura. Saca dentro de la caja un osito de peluche que tiene puesta una camisetita blanca que dice I LOVE NY, y un perfume Dolce & Gabbana, de aroma floral.

- Hay Helga me encanta- abraza a su amiga efusivamente- esta hermoso el oso, y sabes que me gustan los aromas florales, ¡muchas gracias!

- De nada Phebs, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, y es una forma de recordártelo.

- Tú también eres mi mejor amiga.

Ambas chicas caminan a la salida de la escuela mientras siguen platicando, pero; cuando llegan a la puerta, Helga ve Arnold se va caminando con Lila para acompañarla a su casa (ya que le está cargando sus libros a la chica). Eso la entristece mucho y solo baja la mirada.

-Solo son amigos- dice Pheobe a ver la cara de su amiga.

- Eso lo sé, pero él siente algo por ella, tal vez es cuestión de tiempo para que ellos sean -encoje sus hombros- ya sabes pareja.

- No lo creo, a Lila no le gusta, solo le simpatiza- le recuerda a su amiga para darle ánimos.

- Olvídalo Phebs, nos vemos mañana- y se despide moviendo su mano y se va.

- ¡Adiós Helga!

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Los días y las semanas pasan, y Arnold no ha podido hablar para nada con Helga. Es más la chica lo ignora, ni siquiera lo molesta como siempre, no le tira sus famosas bolas de papel, no le dice ninguno de sus apodos- _eso sí que estaba extraño, ¿estará bien?- _se dijo a sí mismo. Pero si estaba bien, ya que a sus demás compañeros les seguía haciendo bromas, en especial a Harold, que cada que hacía un comentario absurdo en clase buscaba la forma de cómo humillarlo.

De plano lo ignoraba, y se dio cuenta un día que todos fueron a jugar beisbol como siempre. Ella llegó justo antes que comience el partido. Saludo a todos, intimido cada uno que pasaba a batear, y cuando fue el turno de él simplemente no dijo nada. Cuando termino el partido se fue. Ese día caso todos sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que Helga de alguna manera estaba molesta con él:

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Pataki?- preguntó Sid

- Si viejo ¿cómo fue que por fin te la quitaste encima?- dice Gerald sarcásticamente- por fin ya te dejo en paz

- Realmente debe de odiarte porque hace como que no existes- dice Stinky de manera muy inocente, ya que no quería lastimar los sentimientos de su amigo.

- Pásame el secreto para quitarme a la cara de Oruga encima, ya que de plano no me deja en paz- dice Harold cruzando las manos.

- Es que tú si le caes bien- contesta Stinky

- Gracias chicos, no saben qué bien me siento- responde Arnold con sarcasmo girando los ojos mientras recoge su bate de beisbol- no le hice nada, no sé que tiene, simplemente desde que llegó esta así.

- No te molestes viejo solo estamos jugando- le da una palmada en la espalda para darle ánimos

- No estoy molesto…..olvídenlo- se resigna, no tenía ganas de discutir con sus amigos

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Arnold quería aclarar las cosas, no le gustaba en la situación en la que se encontraban. Pero cada vez que intenta acercarse a Helga sale con alguna excusa, corre, se mete al baño de chicas o simplemente desaparece.

Como por ejemplo un lunes Helga se encontraba sola en el pasillo sacando unos cuadernos de su casillero, cuando la ve, decide acercarse para saludar.

-¡Hola Helga!, que bueno que te veo, hace mucho tiempo que no platicamos.

- ¿Ah sí? -tratando de mostrar desinterés, haciendo como que está buscando algo importante en su casillero- no me había dado cuenta, creo que son cosas tuyas Arnoldo.

- No, la verdad hace tiempo que no hablamos- se acerca un poco más a ella para cortar un poco más la distancia- de hecho hace un buen que no me dices Arnoldo y ninguno de mis apodos.

- Vaya si que eres extraño- cierra su casillero y se da la vuelta para poder irse, pero no se había percatado de que se encontraban demasiado cerca- Nos vemos, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

- ¿Ves? Ni hemos platicado ni cinco minutos- le reclama- ¿qué cosas importantes tienes que hacer?- levanta sus dos cejas mostrando que no le cree.

- Pues - de repente ve a unos cuantos metros a Rhonda y a Nadine que salen de un salón, y que se van acercando poco a poco por donde se encuentran ellos - haaa mira ahí está. Estaba a punto de buscar a Rhonda me urge hablar con ella, así que con permiso, nos vemos. - esquiva a Arnold y cuando pasa Rhonda la abraza de costado- Rhonda querida, que bueno que te veo, quería hablar contigo por unas botas que me comentaron que compraste, necesito unas.

Arnold se queda ahí parado y con la boca abierta -_Helga, pidiendo consejos de moda a Rhonda, esa no es ella._ Y solo ve como las chicas se van alejando, por la cual ya no puede seguir escuchando la conversación.

- Me encantaría, por fin te diste cuenta por tu mal sentido de la modo- dice Rhonda mientras la examina de pies a cabeza su atuendo.

- No te quieras pasar de lista princesita, las quiero para mi hermana.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Helga seguía evitando a Arnold. Por más que le doliera lo ignoraba. Trataba de no cruzar ninguna palabra con él, al menos que de plano sea demasiado necesario (cuestión de vida o de muerte), y claro ese motivo jamás iba a ocurrir.

Su plan de evasiva aparentemente era sencillo: trataba de no subir al mismo autobús de ida hacia la escuela, tomaba el último, y si de casualidad estaban en el mismo se sentaba en el fondo junto a Pheobe para que no pudieran conversar. Una vez en la escuela trataba de no estar sola, o estaba con su mejor amiga, o se acercaba a los niños para jugar beisbol, o se iba con las chicas a platicar cosas de niñas (la cual era su última opción).

Apenas tocaba el timbre del descanso salía corriendo para ir a comer: sí Arnold comía en el comedor, pues ella decidía comer las mesas del patio.

El plan era evitarlo a toda costa, no estar en la misma habitación (aunque sea por muy poco tiempo) si él estaba en el audiovisual ella se iba al salón de computo, si él estaba en los pasillos de arriba pues ella estaría en el nivel de abajo, sí el estaba en la azotea de la escuela ella estaría en las canchas de futbol, si él estaba el gimnasio o en las gradas pues ella prefería estar en la biblioteca, etc.

Pero últimamente ha decidido estar más tiempo en la biblioteca, ya que era el único lugar en el que realmente Arnold no había ido; no porque no le guste leer, sino porque todo el tiempo está con sus amigos (y aceptémoslo es ilógico ver a Harold, Sid y Stinky en la biblioteca, al menos que los libros ahora vengan con videojuegos, y traten de recrear la historia por ejemplo de Moby-Dick de Herman Melville, para poder cazar a la ballena).

La biblioteca se había convertido en su refugio, podía escribir sus poemas, leer novelas clásicas (y modernas), relajarse y alejarse un poco de su triste realidad. Olvidarse del chico de sus sueños, y no ver lo patético que se comporta cuando se acerca La Señorita Perfección a su lado. También evitaba los regaños de su mejor amiga, ya que le decía que esa no era la solución y que debía ser madura para afrontar de una vez el problema _- claro lo dice fácil como ella si es correspondida con el cabeza de cepillo, mientras no me olvide de Arnold no saldré de aquí, hasta que nos graduemos de la primaria y cada quién vaya a una secundaria diferente-._

CONTINUARA…

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. YA CASI VOY A DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR DE SU NIÑEZ Y PASARÉ A SU ADOLESCENCIA NO PENSÉ QUE ME LLEVARÁ VARIOS CAPÍTULOS, PERO CUANDO LA INSPIRACIÓN LLEGA NO SE QUIERES IR JAJAJAJAJA**

**Gracias por leer, y disculpen por no contestar los reviews todavía no sé usar muy bien esto. Por favor comenten y gracias por leer. **


	6. Capítulo 6- La piyamada

_Gracias por sus buenos comentarios, me alegra mucho que lo leen y sobre todo que les guste, disculpen por tardar en subir otro capítulo, a veces uno tiene la ideas listas pero es difícil acomodarlas y darles un orden. Espero sus reviwes y que les siga gustando el fic. Saludos._

Disclaimer: Los personajes que se presentan a continuación no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Craig Bartlett, excepto los que creare para poder dar sentido a mi historia.

Nota: Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes.

LA CHICA DE MI SUEÑOS

Capítulo 6: La piyamada.

Los días siguen pasando y la chica rubia sigue sin hablar a Arnold; situación por la cual Pheobe se preocupaba.

Pheobe y Helga se encontraban en los pasillos de la escuela; y como se había hecho costumbre Helga estaba decidida a ir a la biblioteca y saltarse el desayuno (hora de descanso) y comer algo rápido durante su camino:

-Helga- decía Pheobe preocupada- no es normal lo que estás haciendo, eso de técnicamente exiliarte e irte a la biblioteca a pasar el receso no está bien, tienes que comer algo.

-Tranquila hermana- haciendo ademan con las manos de que todo está bien- si estoy comiendo saludable mira- levanta su mano derecha en la cual tenía una barra de fruta- traje un práctico desayuno, rápido y nutritivo, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Eso no es un desayuno Helga- decía la chica oriental molesta- eso a penas es como un entremés, necesitas algo que te llene y te de energía de verdad, por favor vamos a comprar un emparedado y jugo al comedor, y desayunamos afuera con las chicas.

-Mmmmm no lo sé- con cara triste- sabes que últimamente Lila y Arnold pasan más tiempo juntos y no aguanto ver esa escenita de estúpido enamorado que hace el "tonto cabeza de balón", prefiero ir a la biblioteca, ¡que vomitar mi desayuno!- y saca la lengua para exagerar lo que dice.

-No creo que los veas juntos Helga, vamos con las chicas, Rhonda está planeando una piyamada y pues me pidió que estemos todas para organizar las cosas y eso te incluye a ti - la señala con el dedo, y duda mucho en seguir hablando, así que comienza a titubear- y pues…estén….también a Lila.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Mientras tanto una pareja (de amigos) se encuentran platicando en el patio de juegos de la escuela primaria 118.

-Lila- dice Arnold tiernamente e ilusionado a su compañera- ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un helado después de clases?

- Oh Arnold- dice la chica con una mirada triste para no decepcionar a su amigo- ¡Lo siento! Tengo planes con las chicas, el sábado habrá una piyamada en casa de Rhonda, y tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas, será para otra ocasión.

- Esta bien Lila- decepcionado mira al suelo- no te preocupes, me parece bien que te lleves mejor con las chicas, creo que es tu primera fiesta de piyamas ¿verdad?

- La primera con ellas si- toca el mentón con su dedo para recordar algunas cosas- pero no es a la primera que voy, he tenido otras fiestas de piyamas con mis primas. Bueno Arnold- le dice adiós con la mano- las chicas me están esperando para hablar, nos vemos en clases.

- Adiós Lila- y ve como se aleja con una mirada de tonto enamorado.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Al otro lado del patio de juegos, justamente en las mesas, se encontraban las chicas reunidas: Rhonda, Nadinne, Shena, Pheobe, Helga, Paty, Marcy, Katrinka. Las cuales ya se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para la piyamada que se iba hacer el fin de semana en casa de Rhonda, la cual esta última estaba dando las indicaciones para el día de la reunión.

Helga no prestaba mucha atención a los comentarios que hacía Rhonda ya que estaba atenta de la escena que se estaba dando al otro extremo del patio, la cual le entristecía y molestaba a la vez.

-¿Y eso querías que viera Pheobe?- le susurra a su amiga en el oído para que las demás niñas no escucharan, mientras al mismo tiempo señala con el dedo pulgar hacia donde se encuentra Arnold y Lila - esos dos ya hasta parecen novios.

-Helga- trata de animar a su amiga- no creo que sean novios, tú sabes que a ella solo le agrada, aparte- tratando de excusarse- no pensé que hoy estuvieran juntos, ya que casi siempre Lila desayuna con Paty.

-Ok, como digas hermana….shhhh - se pasa el dedo a la boca al ver que la susodicha de la plática se acerca- ahí viene Lila, disimula.

Se acerca Lila para integrarse a la plática de las niñas.

-¡Hola a todas!, disculpen la demora- dice amablemente con su tierno timbre de voz mientras se sienta en el banco- ¿ya se pusieron de acuerdo en algo?

-Sí querida- responde Rhonda- cada una tiene asignada una tarea, Nadinne- chasquea la mano derecha - por favor léeles a todas una vez más lo que les toca.

- Enseguida Rhonda: Helga y Pheobe le toca llevar los juegos de mesa, Shena y Paty los aperitivos o botana, Marcy y Katrinka los refrescos, Lila la música, y yo las películas

-¿y tú que vas hacer princesita?- dice molesta Helga- solo dar nos ordenes.

-Obviamente me toco lo más difícil mi estimada: la decoración, preparar las actividades y ver la cena- dice con desdén y orgullo- te quedo claro.

-Me parece todo perfecto- dice Lila- ya quiero que sea el sábado, se me hace que va hacer una fiesta de chicas muy divertida.- Y ante este comentario Helga solo gira los ojos hacia arriba-

- Bueno niñas si no hay más que decir- dice Helga- Pheobe y yo tenemos cosas que hacer- se levanta de la mesa y jala del brazo a Pheobe- hasta entonces-. Y las dos chicas se alejan.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Las clases por fin terminan, y todas las chicas salen apuradas ya que tienen cosas que hacer, cosa que los niños notan.

-¿Qué mosca les pico a las niñas?- dijo Sid ante la actitud de todas.

-Nada Sid- respondió Arnold- solo tienen cosas que hacer, ya que el sábado tendrán una fiesta en casa de Rhonda.

- ¿Y no nos invitaron? - dice Harold indignado- pensé que le caímos bien a Rhonda, en especial yo.

- No Harold, no nos invitaron porque es una fiesta solo para chicas - responde Arnold- así que no te sientas mal.

- Haaaa tendrán una fiesta de piyamas- dijo Gerald con tono malicioso- me parece muy tentador para ir a espiar a las chicas.

- Esta vez paso, no recuerdas lo que paso el año pasado- dice Arnold regañando a su mejor amigo- atraparon a Harold y le hicieron pagar por eso, y la verdad no me gustaría que me hagan eso.

- Ni me lo recuerdes- dice asustado Harold- ya aprendí mi lección y no lo vuelvo hacer.

- Si, tienen razón, es mejor no hacer nada, más si Pataki estará ahí- dice Gerald.

-No lo decía por eso, pero es mejor dejar a las chicas tranquilas- dijo Arnold en tono conciliador-

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Ya era viernes y Arnold no había podido hablar mucho tiempo con Lila ya que se pasaba ocupada con las niñas planificando la fiesta, etc. Así que nuestro chico cabeza de balón de acerca Lila a la hora del descanso.

-¡Hola Lila!, ¿cómo has estado? - dice Arnold interesado por saber de la chica.

-¡Hola Arnold! Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- dice la chica dándole una cálida sonrisa al niño.

-De nada Lila- pone una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver esos labios tan bonitos sonreírle- ¿quieres desayunar conmigo?

-Oh Arnold disculpa pero tengo que ir a la biblioteca a devolver unos libros y no sé si me demoré mucho.

-Te acompaño, así no vas sola y no te fastidias si hay mucha gente.

- Gracias Arnold eres muy amable-y los dos niños se ponen en marcha hacia la biblioteca de la escuela.

Durante el trayecto Arnold le estuvo preguntando a Lila sobre los preparativos de la piyamada, qué tanto había hecho, si estaba emocionada, etc. Y Lila le contó algunos detalles, que le había tocado la música, y que había salido con Rhonda y Nadinne a comprar piyamas nuevas.

Por fin llegaron a la biblioteca, así que Lila le dice a Arnold que va a devolver los libros y que necesita buscar unos que le hacían falta; por lo tanto el chico decide esperarla mientras curiosea en la biblioteca. Empieza a ver qué tantos libros habían ahí- _hace tiempo que no venía a la biblioteca, por lo que veo ya hay más libros, vamos a ver si no hay alguno de aventura o terror, sería buena idea llevarme uno para leer por las noches- _pensó en chico mirando por toda la biblioteca.

Y así fue viendo pasillo por pasillo, pero; cuando llegó a la sección de noveles clásicas, vio en una de las mesas de lectura a una niña rubia familiar, la cual estaba sentada leyendo tranquilamente un libro, se veía tan serena y muy concentrada- ¡_Helga! Pero ¿qué hace aquí? No sabía que le gustará leer, ¿qué estará leyendo? Parece que le gusta mucho ya que está muy concentrada y no se ha percatado de que estoy aquí- _se decía Arnold así mismo. Se iba acercando lentamente, pero discreto sin que lo viera, para ver que leía, tenía muchísima curiosidad ya que Helga estaba tan concentrada y sumergida en el libro, estaba como conmovida, tenía una mirada serena y triste que parecía que en cualquier momento le saldría alguna lágrima- _¿qué estará leyendo que la tiene así? Me esconderé tras el librero, no la quiero interrumpir, y que se moleste por estar observando-_ y se acerco cada vez un poco más hasta que pudo distinguir las letras de la portada del libro- _"Orgullo Y Prejuicio" De Jane Austen, debe estar muy interesante, ¿de qué tratará?- _En esos instantes suena la campana para dar por tirmanado el descanso, ante esto sale rápidamente de la biblioteca para que Helga no lo viera - _Oh rayos, se me olvido que estaba esperando a Lila, de seguro pensará que me marche, espero que no se moleste- _ Se dijo así mismo mientras se dirigía a su salón de clase.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Por fin llegó la tan esperada piyamada, todas las niñas se encontraban en la habitación de Rhonda la cual estaba preparada para la fiesta ideal que toda chica quiere: había a parte de la gran acolchonada cama de Rhonda, colchas rosadas para que las niñas pudieran dormir, un montón de almohadas de varios tamaños y formas por si se levantará una guerra en cualquier momento, un televisor de pantalla plana de 50 pulgadas para poder ver las películas románticas y de terror que había traído Nadinne, un estéreo bien equipado para escuchar música, una mesita en la cual estaba llena de frituras y refrescos, en fin, tenían un gran espacio para hacer hasta una pasarela de piyamas.

Ya estaban todas en piyama, cada una a su estilo único: Helga tenía un conjunto de short rosa de cuadros combinado con una blusita de tirantes de una rosa pastel; Pheobe traía puesto un conjunto tipo oriental color azul cielo de blusa y pantalón; Rhonda por su parte un camisón de tirantes color rojo el cual tenía un estampado de un gato; Naddine tenía puesto con camisón tipo playera color verde con un estampado de una rana, Sheena un conjunto de short y playera color amarillo con estampado de flores naranjitas; Lila un conjunto de pantalón verde de cuadros y playera blanca con un estampado de un gran girasol; Paty traía un conjunto de pantalón y blusa camisera color azul rey, con bolsitas y detalles en blanco; Mercy un camisón blanco con bolitas negras, y Katrinka un camisón color crema con corazoncitos.

Durante la piyamada se estuvieron peinando entre ellas, jugaron twister y jenga, vieron la película de terror "El gemelo malvado V", y la película de amor y comedia "10 cosas que odio de ti"; bailaron, jugaron a la guerra de las almohadas, a ligera como pluma, etc.; hasta que llegó la hora de jugar a "Verdad o Reto".

La primera en preguntar fue a Nadinne a Shenna, ¿cuál había sido la peor travesura que haya hecho? La cual contesto escaparse tomar el bote de su tío y hundirlo por accidente, por la cual la castigaron por dos meses. Después Katrinka reto a Pheobe a que llamara a Gerald y le diga lo lindo que le parece, la cual esta última tuvo suerte porque el chico no se encontraba en su casa.

Llegó el turno de Rhonda, la cual eligió a Lila, por obvias razones, quería saber lo que últimamente había visto: Arnold y Lila pasando tiempo juntos, claro sabía que Arnold se moría por Lila, pero será que Lila este cediendo, y eso tenía que saberlo.

-Lila ¿verdad o reto?- preguntó Rhonda en forma maliciosa.

-Verdad- contesto segura como siempre.

-¿Te gusta Arnold, en plan amoroso? -pregunto directamente inclinándose un poco hacia a ella.

-Pues gustar gustar no, solo me gusta.

-**Eso no es una respuesta, ¿O Te gusta o no te gusta así de simple?- **dijo Rhonda ante la respuesta tonta de su compañera

-Es que ya les dije así como gustar gustar no….solo me agrada

-Pues eso no me parece- dice Rhonda como si sospechara de algo, y poniendo sus brazos en su cadera- últimamente pasas tiempo con él, y parece que te agrada más de la cuenta.

- Eso no es verdad él me gusta y hablamos, eso es todo.

-Yo no lo creo, ¿tú qué opinas Helga?- pregunta Rhonda para que la rubia le ayude, sabe que es buena para sacarle la verdad a los demás ya que ella como dice el dicho no tiene pelos en la lengua.

-No es asunto mío- dijo tajantemente cruzando los brazos volteando a ver a otro lado.

-Ayúdame amiga, yo pienso que son novios y no nos quiere decir la verdad Lila- dice indignada Rhonda levantando las cejas.

-Ya les dije que no es mi novio, y que solo me agrada- dice una desesperada Lila que juega sus trenzas por las directas que le hace Rhonda.

-Y si no te gusta ¿por qué pasas mucho tiempo con él?- dijo Pheobe para que su mejor amiga se saque de dudas y deje de estar ocultándose en la biblioteca.

-Él me busca para platicar, sería muy descortés de mi parte no hacerle caso.

-No te creo- dijo Rhonda fríamente- Dime Helga ¿qué opinas?- insistía para que ayude a sacarle la verdad.

-Creo que no me vas dejar de preguntar si no te respondo pronto- dijo ya resignada y bajando los brazos, voltea a ver fijamente a Lila, y la ve directamente a los ojos- creo que dice la verdad, que no es novia de Arnold, pero sabes Lila, ante los ojos de los demás parecen que si ya casi fueran algo más que simple amigos.

-No Helga, te juro que no somos nada, solo somos amigos- dice seriamente Lila, poniendo las manos en el pecho- el me busca y platico con él, eso es todo.

-Pero Arnold parece que ya tiene muchas esperanzas contigo- dice Helga seria tratando de que las lagrimas no le salieran- sabes Lila, sé que no es asunto mío, y no debería meterme; pero…yo creo que deberías ser sincera con Arnold; decirle que realmente solo lo vez como amigo, claro que si existe la posibilidad de que te guste como algo más pues no le digas nada.

-No Helga- dice triste Lila mirando al piso y jugando con sus manos- no me gusta Arnold para algo más que no sea un buen amigo.

-Pues creo que si deberías ser sincera con él, obviamente cuando se dé la ocasión no quieres sonar egocéntrica- dice en tono relajista para animar a Lila- porqué el chico vaya que esta súper ilusionado, y pues entre más alto vueles más dura es la caída, mmmmm no sé si me entiendas, pero sabes- cruza los brazos hacia y mira al techo- no creo que Arnold se rinda tan fácilmente, es algo persistente y terco cuando se lo propone, y fuera de todo es un buen chico, una amigo leal, un chico amable, sencillo, humilde e inteligente y será un buen partido para ti o para cualquier chica- y sin querer no se dio cuenta que había hablado demasiado así que se tapa la boca y queda un poco roja ante los comentarios que le salieron con toda sinceridad.

-Helgaaaa- dice una Lila y Pheobe asombrada. (claro todas las niñas estaban con la boca abierta al escuchar tan bonitas palabras hechas por la niña más ruda de la escuela)

-Pensé que odias Arnold- dijo Shenna con curiosidad

-Así como odiarlo jajajaja no- dice nerviosa, sudándole la frente- es un blanco fácil de molestar- se excusa.

-No sabía que eras tan tierna Helga- suelta sin querer Nadinee

-**¿qué te pasa hermana? Yooo tierna para nada- **dice molesta- **RECUERDEN SOY HELGA G. PATAKI, Y ESTO QUE DIJE NO SALE DE AQUÍ HEEE SINO SE LAS VERAN CON LA GRAN BETSY -**y muestra su puño.

-A mi no me amenazas, recuerda que puedo contigo- contesto riendo Paty.

-Ok tú si estas perdonada pero las demás no.

-Gracias Helga- dice Lila sinceramente agradecida- por el consejo que me diste sobre Arnold, hablaré con él cuando se dé la oportunidad, pero estoy segura que solo es un buen amigo y que no es el niño indicado para mí, está destinado a otra persona-dijo- _y esa persona debes ser tú_-pensó- aparte, no es mi tipo de niño.

-Ok, ya basta con este tema, y sí Helga lo prometemos - dijo Rhonda- no diremos que defendiste Arnold, ¿quién iba a pensarlo? Helga preocupándose por otro, y al niño que molesta todo el tiempo. Muy bien niñas juguemos a otra cosa que esto ya me fastidio.

Y así continuó la piyamada en una noche de diversión y sinceridad, donde las nueve niñas se fueron conociendo mejor y en la cual se dieron algunos lazos fuertes de amistad, en donde una Lila consiguió un consejo que necesitaba y una niña rubia por fin pudo desahogar un poco de la gran opresión que guardaba últimamente.

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Capítulo 7 Orgullo Prejuicio ¿Amista

_De nuevo gracias por leer mi historia y por sus comentarios, me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Disculpen por la ortografía (trato de no fallar, pero muchas veces es error de dedo)_

_Saludos._

Disclaimer: Los personajes que se presentan a continuación no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Craig Bartlett, excepto los que creare para poder dar sentido a mi historia.

Nota: Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes.

LA CHICA DE MI SUEÑOS

Capítulo 7: Orgullo + Prejuicio= ¿Amistad? Parte I

Lunes en la escuela (primaria 118)

Después de la piyamada las chicas se llevaban mejor, cosa que los niños notaron ya que pasaban más tiempo juntas, a la hora del descanso, para ir al baño, e incluso cuando salían de clases de vez en cuando se iban a comprar algún helado para chismear, etc.

Pero la única que casi no pasaba tiempo con ellas era Helga ya que tenía miedo que en algún momento Rhonda se ponga a indagar en la vida amorosa de ella; y por ende lo divulgué como siempre lo hace.

Era un lunes temprano y todo el salón se encontraba disperso hablando, cuando de repente entra el Sr. Simmos.

-¡Buenos días alumnos! Por favor niños tomen asientos - se apoya adelante del escritorio y cruza los brazos, mientras los chicos toman sus respectivos lugares- como sabrán ya se acercan los exámenes semestrales.

-¡No! - se quejó Harold tocándose la cabeza- ya tan rápido.

-Me temó que si Harold- dijo el Sr. Simmons- pero para no hacerlo tan tequioso las únicas materias a presentar en forma escrita va ser historia, matemáticas y español- contando con los dedos- y las materias de artísticas y literatura se hará en forma de proyecto integral.

-¿Qué es un proyecto integral? - preguntó Stinky

- Es cuando dos o más materias se unen para formar un solo trabajo.- respondió Pheobe subiéndose los lentes que le resbalaban por el puente de la nariz.

-Gracias Pheobe- dijo Sr. Simmos- así es niños, uniremos estás dos materias para dejarla en un solo trabajo, el cual contará como su examen; que tendrá un valor del 90% más sus trabajos por supuesto el cual es el 10% restante.

-**¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé? **- dijeron todos los alumnos en unísono exaltados por la noticia

-Tranquilos niños, no es difícil lo que se les va a pedir- dijo Sr. Simmos haciendo ademan con las manos para que se tranquilicen.

-Eso no es justo, apuesto que solo a nosotros nos están marcando este tipo de exámenes- se quejo Sid.

-Eso no es cierto niños, este tipo de proyectos - y levanto los brazos y los giro para enfatizar- se están aplicando en todas las escuelas, en cada uno de los diferentes niveles académicos de la nación, son las llamadas competencias.

-Pero Sr. Simmos pensé que solo se aplicaban en los niveles de preparatoria y universidades- dijo Pheobe.

-Así era Pheobe, pero ahora se quiere aplicar de menor manera en las primarias- explico Sr. Simmos, porque a diferencia de esos niveles se conjugan todas las materias que se ven en un semestre y las convierten en proyecto integral; pero nada más que el proyecto integral no lo califican como examen sino como un derecho o parte de tu examen escrito; obviamente hablamos de otros niveles académicos, y para eso falta mucho; y la finalidad de esto es que ustedes se acostumbren a trabajar así, para que el día de mañana no sientan el cambio brusco de entre estar en la secundaria y la prepa.

-Pues que remedio nos queda-dijo Rhonda viéndose las uñas de las manos- ya es algo establecido y no se va a cambiar.

-Niños tranquilos, la buena noticia es que el trabajo realmente no es difícil- sonrió de oreja a oreja- en literatura estamos viendo obras clásicas del género del romance y en artísticas estamos en el taller de teatro, así que van representar en parejas una escena de alguna obra clásica- colocó sus brazos en la cadera- ojo niños las parejas serán rifadas para hacerlo más equitativo.

-¿Por qué hace eso Sr. Simmos? Déjenos escoger a nuestro compañero, se me hace estúpido- dijo Helga que estaba aparragada en su asiento.

-No Helga, no puedo hacer eso, porque siempre deciden trabajar con su mismo amigo o amiga, y por lo mismo que son amigos uno trabaja más que el otro; aparte tienen que aprender a trabajar con otras personas y no con las mismas, eso les ayudará a tener más confianza y hacer nuevas amistades.

-Pues yo estoy conforme con las amigas que ya tengo- apoyo su codo en la silla para poder apoyar la mano en el mentón- y por el momento no me hacen falta más.

-Pues lamento informante que las parejas serán un niño y una niña- señalo el Sr. Simmos con los dedos- como les recuerdo se rifaran, y las niñas lo elijarían a la suerte después del receso. ¿Alguna duda?

-¿Y por qué ellas y no nosotros?- pregunto Gerald- no se me hace justo.

-Porque en el último trabajo de pareja, el que hicieron el curso anterior-les recordó- el del huevo, los varones eligieron así que es el turno de las niñas.

-¿Cuáles son los criterios que va a calificar?- preguntó Arnold entusiasmado.

-Se los apuntaré en la pizarra después del receso, ya meró tocan el timbre- miro su reloj de mano el Sr. Simmos- y así les puedo explicar mejor los detalles a calificar. Mientras todos piensen que obra les gustaría hacer y cuando tengan a su pareja asignada deciden bien.

¡RINGGGG! SONO EL TIMBRE DEL RECESO

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Durante el receso.

Los chicos se encontraban en una mesa de la cafetería, cerca del contenedor de charolas y la máquina expendedora de dulces, y hablaban sobre el examen integral que van a presentar.

-Eso de trabajar con una niña y de hacer una escena romántica se me hace asqueroso- dijo Harold sacando la lengua.

-Pues a mí no tanto siempre y cuando me toque una linda niña- dijo Stinky- creo que no me importaría tomarle la mano.

-¡Estás bien loco! ¿Qué tal si te toca Helga?- dijo Sid

Mientras los chicos hablaban la chica antes mencionada se encontraba depositando su charola de comida y al escuchar su nombre se escondió, quería saber qué es lo que tanto hablaban, en especial si era de ella para poder después vengarse.

-Jajajaja sí, le diría que hermosa oruga tienes en la frente- dijo Harold, y ante el comentario de esto los chicos rieron.

-_Maldito gordinflón pensó Helga, me la vas a pagar, NADIE SE BURLA DE HELGA G. PATAKI._ - Pero la pregunta que hizo un compañero interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Y qué opinas Arnold sobre el proyecto integral?- preguntó Eugene - ¿Con quién quieres que te toque?

-Hasta la pregunta es tonta y obvia Eugene- dijo Gerald.

-Pues me gustaría que me tocará con Lila- respondió el cabeza de balón sonrojándose por lo que decía- me parece una niña muy linda, y muy buena actriz.

-_Eres un estúpido cabeza de balón- _se dijo así misma Helga_- siempre pensando en Lila como si fuera la gran maravilla- _estaba roja del coraje, que ya mero se les salía las lagrimas- _pero yo soy más estúpida en seguir estar pendiente de Arnold- _y se levantó para ir al baño a tranquilizarse.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Término el descanso y los chicos ya estaban de vuelta en el salón; el Sr. Simmos acababa de escribir el último nombre de los varones en un papel y lo depositaba en una bolsa negra de tela.

-Muy bien niñas por favor pasen al frente para sacar el nombre de su compañero de examen- dijo el Sr Simmmos, y todas las niñas se levantaron.

La primera en sacar el papel fue Rhonda la cual le toco trabajar con Gerald, le siguió Shenna quien sacó el nombre de Stinky, y así sucesivamente fueron sacando las chicas el nombre de su compañero: Nadinne y Sid, Pheobe y Curly, Lila y Harold, Helga y Arnold, etc.

-No me rehusó a trabaja con el cabeza de balón- se quejó Helga

-Lo siento Helga, pero fue la suerte- dijo Simmos- por favor niños junten los pupitres con sus respectivas parejas mientras voy a la dirección por un plumón que se le gasto la tinta a este-

Y cada niño y niña se fueron acomodando con sus respectivas parejas, Arnold se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a Helga, y en el trayecto se cruzo con Gerald.

-Lo siento viejo, te tocó con la peor- dijo Gerald con una mirada de desaprobación.

-Ya que- dijo Arnold levantando los hombros y caminando hacia Helga.- ¡Hola Helga!- saludo cuando llegó y pegó un pupitre frente de ella.

-Mmmm ¡hola!- contesto fríamente desviando la mirada.

-¿Por qué estás molesta?- dijo Arnold tratando de mirarla a los ojos

-Porque me toco trabajar contigo- dijo Helga cruzando los brazos y volviendo a desviar la mirada ya que no quería ver a Arnold.

-¿Y por qué te molesta?- preguntó Arnold

-Pues…pues- titubeo- pues porque siempre terminamos peleados cada vez que trabajamos juntos, y me pasa alguna catástrofe; como cuando trabajamos en tu dichoso experimento botánico, casi muero ahogada o el proyecto del dichoso huevo que me pase por toda la cuidad buscando.

-Pero eso ha pasado por tu culpa- dijo Arnold molesto apoyando las dos manos en el pupitre- no le pusiste empeño, comiste el experimento y casi se pierden las hormigas; y con el huevo a ti se te olvido en el camión.

-¡Ok! Tal vez con el primero tengas razón- y volteo a ver a Arnold molesta siempre con los brazos cruzados- pero la ocasión del huevo fue tu culpa, ya que YO SI QUERIA COOPERAR Y EN CAMBIO TÚ- señala a Arnold el dedo tocándole el pecho con fuerza- EMPEZASTE A ATACARME QUE HUBIERAS PREFERIDO TRABAJAR CON OTRA, SI MÁS NO RECUERDO CON LILA, Y NO CREO QUE ESTA SEA LA EXCEPCIÓN.

-Si tienes razón Helga- dijo más tranquilo Arnold- esa vez me pase contigo, pero me disculpé, y bien lo sabes.

- Sí ya sé- dijo un poco más calmada Helga- ¿qué te parece si hablamos con el Sr. Simmos para convencerlo que nos cambien a las parejas? Tú trabajas con Lila, y yo puedo trabajar con del gordinflón de Harold, a parte sé que tienes ganas de estar con "miss perfección"

-Pues si me hubiera gustado hacer equipo con Lila - dijo Arnold sonrojado- aparte no creo que se pueda el Sr. Simmos fue muy claro. Hagamos un trato, tratemos de no pelear más ¿sí? , sé que podemos trabajar bien para tener una buena calificación, recuerda que es nuestro examen y la verdad no quiero reprobar por tonterías nuestras, tal vez hasta podríamos llevarnos bien y ser amigos, ¿es un trato?- y extendió la mano derecha.

-Yo tampoco quiero reprobar Arnoldo, también quiero una alta calificación. Está bien trabajaré contigo solo con la condición de que solo hablemos del trabajo y nada más que del trabajo.

-Eso no lo puedo prometer Helga, a veces uno no controla los temas que se den en una plática o situaciones que sucedan- aclaro Arnold.

-Tienes razón, pero tratemos de no salirnos del tema que no sea más que el dichoso proyecto.

-¿Por qué no quieres que platiquemos de otras cosas?- preguntó Arnold por curiosidad.

-Porque quiero sacar una excelente calificación y no me quiero desconcentrar con cosas o temas absurdos- dijo rápidamente- entonces es un ¿Trato?

-Lo que digas Helga- giro los ojos Arnold- es un trato- y ambos niños estrecharon las manos para sellar el acuerdo.

- ¿Y tienes en mente alguna obra clásica? Porque la verdad no me dio tiempo en pensar en alguna- y apoyo su mano en el mentón.

-Sí tengo en mente una: quiero que hagamos Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen.

CONTINUARÁ…

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y DE NUEVO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE COMETAR, APRECIO MUCHO QUE LO HAGAN: Alejhandora, Belld-chan, Pamys-Chan, letifiesta, mechitas123, diana carolina, Gelygirl, Ritsuko-nee, DanniMoon, LINAAKANE, britney, kira1, Linadzuki.

TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE. SALUDOS.


	8. Capítulo 8 Orgullo Prejuicio ¿Amistad

Disclaimer: Los personajes que se presentan a continuación no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Craig Bartlett, excepto los que creare para poder dar sentido a mi historia.

Nota: Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes, o en su caso pueden referirse a un recuerdo o pasado.

LA CHICA DE MI SUEÑOS

Capítulo 8: Orgullo + Prejuicio= ¿Amistad? Parte II

Helga no podía creer que tenía que trabajar con Arnold para sacar una buena calificación en el proyecto integral, estaba muy nerviosa, y después de clase fue a casa de su amiga Pheobe para poder idear un plan para librarse del cabeza del balón.

Las dos niñas se encontraban en la habitación de Pheobe la cual esta última estaba sentada en su cama mientras Helga caminaba alterada de un lado a otro por toda la habitación.

**-¡OH PHEOBE! ¿QUÉ VOY HACER NO QUIERO TRABAJAR CON EL CABEZA DE BALÓN?, ¿QUÉ TAL SI ME PREGUNTA POR LO QUE PASÓ AQUELLA NOCHE EN LA AZOTEA DE INDUSTRIAS FUTURO?, ¿Y SI ME VUELVO A DECLARAR OTRA VEZ?, ¿SÍ SE DA CUENTA QUE ME MUERO DE AMOR POR ÉL?, ¿Y SÍ ME VUELVE A RECHAZAR?** -gritaba una nerviosa y dramática Helga que estaba al borde de la locura.

-¡Helga!- Llamaba pasivamente Pheobe a su amiga- ¡Helga!... ¡Helga tranquilízate vas hacer un hueco en mi habitación!- pero al ver que su amiga no reacciona se levanta de la cama la toma de los hombros y le da una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda (PANG sonó) - Lo siento Helga estabas muy histérica y no me hacías caso.

-No te preocupes Pheobe- sobaba Helga su mejilla izquierda la cual había quedado marcada con la mano pequeña de su amiga- lo necesitaba, gracias.

-Helga necesitas tranquilizarte- jala a su amiga del brazo para sentarla junta ella en la cama- dime ¿por qué te preocupa tanto trabajar con Arnold? Y por favor no te alteres.

- Ahhh- suspira la rubia para no alterarse- Porque creo que Arnold sospecha que realmente me gusta - dijo una afligida Helga viendo al piso.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?- pregunto una intrigada Pheobe.

- Veraz - dijo Helga recordando lo que pasó hace unas horas en clases.

_FLASHBACK_

_Después de que el Sr. Simmons saliera del salón para ir a buscar un plumón, los niños se levantaron para ponerse de acuerdo con sus parejas de trabajo sobre la obra que deberían representar para el examen final._

_¡Hola Helga!- saludo cuando llegó y pegó un pupitre frente de ella._

_-Mmmm ¡hola!- contesto fríamente desviando la mirada._

_-¿Por qué estás molesta?- dijo Arnold tratando de mirarla a los ojos_

_-Porque me toco trabajar contigo- dijo Helga cruzando los brazos y volviendo a desviar la mirada ya que no quería ver a Arnold._

_-¿Y por qué te molesta?- preguntó un tranquilo Arnold_

_-Pues…pues- titubeo- pues porque siempre terminamos peleados cada vez que trabajamos juntos, y me pasa alguna catástrofe; como cuando trabajamos en tu dichoso experimento botánico, casi muero ahogada o el proyecto del dichoso huevo que me pase por toda la cuidad buscando._

_-Pero; eso ha pasado por tu culpa- dijo Arnold molesto apoyando las dos manos en el pupitre- no le pusiste empeño, comiste el experimento y casi se pierden las hormigas;- recalcaba jalando los dedos como si estuviera enumerando- y con el huevo a ti se te olvido en el camión._

_-¡Ok! Tal vez con el primero tengas razón- y volteo a ver a Arnold molesta siempre con los brazos cruzados- pero la ocasión del huevo fue tu culpa, ya que __**YO SI QUERÍA COOPERAR Y EN CAMBIO TÚ-**__ señala a Arnold con el dedo índice tocándole el pecho con fuerza- __**EMPEZASTE A ATACARME QUE HUBIERAS PREFERIDO TRABAJAR CON OTRA, SI MÁS NO RECUERDO CON LILA, Y NO CREO QUE ESTA SEA LA EXCEPCIÓN.**_

_-Si tienes razón Helga- dijo más tranquilo Arnold- esa vez me pase contigo, pero me disculpé, y bien lo sabes._

_- Sí ya sé- dijo un poco más calmada Helga y medito- mmm…. ¿qué te parece si hablamos con el Sr. Simmons para convencerlo que nos cambien a las parejas? Tú trabajas con Lila, y yo puedo trabajar con del gordinflón de Harold, a parte sé que tienes ganas de estar con "miss perfección"_

_-Pues si me hubiera gustado hacer equipo con Lila - dijo Arnold sonrojado, pero aterrizo a su realidad - aparte no creo que se pueda el Sr. Simmons fue muy claro. Hagamos un trato, tratemos de no pelear más ¿sí? , sé que podemos trabajar bien para tener una buena calificación, recuerda que es nuestro examen y la verdad no quiero reprobar por tonterías nuestras, tal vez hasta podríamos llevarnos bien y ser amigos, ¿es un trato?- y extendió la mano derecha._

_-Yo tampoco quiero reprobar Arnoldo, también quiero una alta calificación. Está bien trabajaré contigo solo con la condición de que solo hablemos del trabajo y nada más que del trabajo._

_-Eso no lo puedo prometer Helga, a veces uno no controla los temas que se den en una plática o situaciones que sucedan- aclaro Arnold._

_-Tienes razón, pero tratemos de no salirnos del tema que no sea más que el dichoso proyecto._

_-¿Por qué no quieres que platiquemos de otras cosas?- preguntó Arnold por curiosidad._

_-Porque quiero sacar una excelente calificación y no me quiero desconcentrar con cosas o temas absurdos- dijo rápidamente- entonces es un ¿Trato?_

_-Lo que digas Helga- giro los ojos Arnold- es un trato- y ambos niños estrecharon las manos para sellar el acuerdo. _

_- ¿Y tienes en mente alguna obra clásica? Porque la verdad no me dio tiempo en pensar en alguna- dijo Helga mientras apoyaba el brazo en el mesa-banco y su mano en el mentón._

_-Sí tengo en mente una: quiero que hagamos Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen- dijo Arnold mirando a Helga a los ojos._

_Helga se sorprendió ante la propuesta de su compañero que casi salta de su asiento - ¿y por qué quieres hacer esa obra? ¿A caso la has leído?- preguntó Helga con curiosidad tratando de no ver directamente a Arnold a los ojos._

_-No - dijo sueltamente Arnold._

_-Entonces ¿para qué quieres hacer esa obra si ni siquiera sabes de qué trata? Mejor busquemos otra._

_-La quiero hacer porque tú la estabas leyendo el otro día en la biblioteca, y por lo que vi te gusto- dijo Arnold seriamente viendo directamente a la rubia con mayor interés._

_-__**¿QUÉE? **__- se sonrojo Helga y de inmediato volteo su cara hacia la ventana para que el chico no se diera cuenta de su rostro, ya que sentía que le ardían las mejillas y por ende había quedado colorada__**- ¡ESTÁS LOCO ARNOLD! SOLO POR ESO…UN MOMENTO**__ - medito lo que había dicho el chico de peculiar cabeza, volteó su cara enojada hacia el chico- __**ME ESTABAS ESPIANDO ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ESPIARME? SI ESTOY EN LA BIBLIOTECA ES PARA NO TOPARME CON**__…..- se tapo su boca con las dos manos ya que estaba a punto de revelarle a Arnold que lo quería evitar a toda costa._

_- ¿Para no toparte con quién Helga? - dijo Arnold alzando la ceja derecha ante la reacción de la rubia._

_-__**PARA NO TOPARME CON NADIE**__- dijo Helga cruzando los brazos- __**PARA ESO VA UNO A LA BIBLIOTECA PARA LEER TRANQUILAMENTE SIN QUE NADIE TE MOLESTE**__- dijo de manera cortante y ofendida._

_-Helga creo que no me acerque a interrumpirte simplemente te vi en la biblioteca y note que estabas leyendo ese libro- y se toco la frente para sobarla y no perder la paciencia con aquella chica que en cualquier momento lo va a sacar de sus casillas._

_- De nuevo tienes razón, pero para poder ver el título del libro tendrías que haberte acercado lo suficiente Arnold- sentencio la rubia- ¿qué se me hace que estabas escondido detrás de algún anaquel de libros?_

_Arnold se sonrojo ante la respuesta atinada de su compañera- Helga-estaba avergonzado, se toco la nuca de la cabeza y se rasco- Lo siento no debí espiarte, pero te vi demasiada adentrada en el libro que….estén…. me dio curiosidad por saber que leías._

_-Ar…Arnold- tartamudeo Helga, y sacudió su cabeza para que no notará que la estaba hipnotizando con sus palabras- elijamos otra obra, es demasiado para ti, ni siquiera sabes de qué trata y dudo que lo llegues a entender._

_-Helga no me subestimes- dijo molesto juntando las dos cejas por el enojo- no soy un tonto._

_Nadie se había dado cuenta que los dos rubios estaban discutiendo, ya que cada quién estaba sumergido en su plática. En esos instantes entro el Sr. Simmons con su plumón nuevo que acababa de buscar en la sala de maestros._

_-Muy bien niños apuntaré en la pizarra los criterios a calificar- dijo de manera optimista el profesor- antes de que se vayan me pasan el nombre de la obra a representar- se da la media vuelta y comienza a escribir en la pizarra._

_Mientras tanto todos los niños comenzaron a copiar en sus libretas lo apuntado en la pizarra._

_-Muy bien niños como verán- dijo el Sr. Simmons señalando los puntos escritos en la pizarra- los criterios a calificar suman un valor de noventa por ciento, recuerden que los diez puntos restantes son sus tareas hechas durante el semestre; y estos son los siguientes- y comenzó a enlistar señalando cada punto- Interpretación de la obra, es decir, manera de expresarse, de cómo dicen los diálogos tratando que no se los olvide, o mínimo hablando lo más coherente posible, y también como se expresan de manera corporal tendrá un valor de treinta puntos._

_-Oh noooo estoy perdido- dijo Harold tocándose la cabeza con las dos manos de manera nerviosa._

_-Tranquilo Harold para eso tendrán suficiente tiempo para aprenderse sus diálogos - dijo el maestro- aparte para que no se saturen de tanto dialogo mínimo la escena debe durar ente los tres y máximo diez minutos, la cual este requisito tiene un valor de diez puntos. También tendrán que hacer una pequeña escenografía la cual vale veinte puntos y será hecha por ustedes, dentro de este punto está incluida la utilería niños- recalco levantando el plumón- continuando con los criterios, se les calificará de igual manera el vestuario adecuado para su representación que podrá ser rentado, eso depende de sus posibilidades económicas tendrá un valor igual de veinte puntos, y los último 10 puntos se calificará la escena transcrita a computadora con hoja de presentación con el nombre de los integrantes ¿alguna duda niños?_

_-Sí Sr. Simmons ¿hay algún problema que se repita alguna obra entre los diferentes equipos del salón?- preguntó Pheobe._

_-Qué bueno que lo preguntas Pheobe, se me había olvidado ese punto importante, no niños no hay ningún problema de que se repita la obra, lo único que no se puede repetir es la escena que van a representar, es por ese motivo que les estoy pidiendo en una hoja el nombre de la obra que quieren hacer, pero por favor - junto las manos a manera de suplica- no se les olvide poner sus nombres en la hoja de papel para que vea quienes son los que están escogiendo el título, para que mañana si se llega a repetir algún nombre, los llame y se pongan de acuerdo de la escena a representar ¿quedó claro?_

_-Siiiiii- contestaron todos en unisonó._

_Cada pareja escribió en un papel el titulo de la obra y sus nombres: Rhonda y Gerald escogieron Sueños De Una Noche De Verano de William Shakespeare, Shenna y Stinky Don Juan Tenorio de Zorrilla, Nadinne y Sid elegirían una de las breves obras de El Decamerón de Boccaccio; Pheobe y Curly La fierecilla domada igual de William Shakespeare, Lila y Harold Madame Bovary de Gustave Flaubert, y Arnold y Helga Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen._

_Arnold escribió el nombre de la obra, y lo entrego rápido antes de que Helga objetara; ya estaba hecha la elección, y justamente el timbre de salida sonó para que la chica rubia no pudiera hacer nada._

_El chico rubio salió corriendo del salón, ya que sabía de antemano que Helga le reclamaría por la acción inapropiada que hizo (ya que sabemos que nuestro chico cabeza de balón muy rara vez hace cosas inadecuadas)._

_-Espera cabeza de balón- dijo una muy molesta Helga alcanzando a Arnold por los casilleros de la escuela, lo jala del hombro para darle media vuelta y poder reclamarle de frente- __**¿CÓMO PUDISTE ENTREGAR EL PAPEL SIN QUE YO ESTUVIERA DE ACUERDO?**_

_- Lo siento Helga, pero sé que no te arrepentirás de la elección, sé que te gusto la obra que hasta te conmovió._

_Tal comentario dejo helada a la chica, que hasta su mirada se perdió entre los pasillos._

_-Helga ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos hoy a trabajar en el proyecto?- dijo Arnold moviendo sus manos en la cara de la chica para que le hiciera caso._

_-No puedo- mintió Helga- tengo un cosas que hacer, lo dejamos para otro día._

_-Entonces será mañana ¿en tu casa o en la mía?_

_-Donde quieras, da igual- dijo secamente la chica de una sola ceja, pero cambio de opinión rápidamente, no quería que Arnold supiera más sobre ella- No…. estén digo…..en tu casa, en la mía esta Bob trabajando y si escucha ruidos que lo distraen del trabajo se molesta._

_-Me parece bien, será en la mía- se dio media vuelta y se despidió moviendo la mano de lado en lado- nos vemos mañana._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Ahora me entiendes Phebs- dijo Helga volteando a ver a su amiga a la cara.

Pheobe solo pudo apretar los labios porque quería reír ante la exageración de su amiga, hasta que ya no aguanto más- jajajajajaja- quedando roja por la risa- Lo siento amiga, no me pienses que me burló de ti.

-Pues eso exactamente parece amiga - levanto las dos manos para hacer el signo de comillas ante la palabra "amiga" y se puso de pie.

-Espera Helga- jaló de nuevo a su amiga del brazo- No me mal interpretes, pero la verdad no creo que Arnold sospeche nada, es el niño más ingenuo y noble que conozco, así que estate tranquila sí, a parte, no es que te lo quiera recordar, pero él mismo dijo que le hubiera gustado trabajar con Lila- dijo la oriental tratando de no lastimar a su amiga.

-Gracias Phebs, siempre buscas las palabras adecuadas- miro a su amiga con agradecimiento y la abrazo- sé que me dices las verdad, hasta lo que no quiero escuchar, me aterrizas…eres mi mejor amiga, me has ayudado con esas pocas palabras, creo que como siempre -rio un poco- exagere.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Al día siguiente en la escuela todo transcurrió como de costumbre: Helga fue a su casillero, entro al salón, comenzó las clases, no hubo ningún problema con respecto a las obras, repasaron matemáticas, tocó el descanso, paso un rato con sus compañeras, vio a los chicos dirigirse al patio para jugar beisbol (cosa que le hubiera gustado hacer pero ahí estaba el cabeza de balón), termino el descanso y de nuevo a las aburridas clases.

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, Helga se dirigió a su casillero para poder sacar sus libretas (mas bien las tareas que tenían que entregar al día siguiente) y su libro de Jane Austin.

En tanto Helga sacaba sus cosas del casillero, el niño de cabeza de balón se acerca sigilosamente a la niña de una sola ceja-Y bien Helga lista para ir a trabajar en el proyecto- dijo Arnold a llegar justo detrás de ella.

-**AHH**- grita Helga porque no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había acercado Arnold- **ME ASUSTASTE ZOPENCO** - grita molesta- **¿QUÉ SIENTES AL ACERCARTE SIN HACER NINGÚN RUIDO?**

-Jajajaja- ríe Arnold por la tonta pregunta- pues no siento nada jajajaja, simplemente no quise hacer ruido, no vaya hacer que huyas y no quieras empezar el proyecto.

-**ERES UN ZOPENCO** **ARNOLD-** cierra su casillero con fuerza- **CLARO QUE NO VOY A HUIR, YA TE DIJE QUE ME INTERESA SACAR UNA BUENA CALIFICACIÓN Y MÁS COMO ESTAS EMPEÑADO EN HACER ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO, NO PUEDO DEJAR SOLO A UN TONTO COMO TÚ CON TAN COMPLEJA OBRA DE ARTE.**

-Gracias Helga- dice con sarcasmo Arnold- ¡eres tan buena amiga!

-¡Amiga! Jajajaja solo en tus sueños-dice fríamente ante el sarcasmo del chico- por cierto ¿tienes el libro o necesitas sacar copias del mío?

-Sí, ayer pase a la tienda a comprar uno- se da la media vuelta- vamos a mi casa de una vez.

Y ambos niños se dirigen a la casa del chico rubio, en la cual durante el camino ninguno se dirigió ni una mísera palabra porque ambas querían evitar discutir, cosa que sentían imposible por el carácter que tiene cada uno al momento de molestarse.

Al llegar a casa, antes de que el chico metiera su llave en la perilla de la puerta, esta es abierta por el abuelo.

-¡Hola hombre pequeño! No te esperaba tan pronto en casa, por lo general te quedas un rato con tus amigos- dijo el abuelo Phill a ver a su nieto en la entrada- estaba a punto de salir por un encargo de tu abuela, ¿necesitas algo chaparrín?

-¡Hola abuelo!, no gracias; hoy tuve que venir directamente a casa porque tenemos una tarea importante que hacer- dice Arnold amablemente- mira abuelo, ella es Helga, no sé si te acuerdas de ella.

-¡Hola pequeña!- y extiende su mano para saludarla, la cual Helga toma- sí, claro que me acuerdo, eres la hija de Pataki, y la niña que le hace travesuras a mi nieto jajajaja- ríe ante el comentario que acaba de hacer.

-Sí - se sonroja por lo que dijo el anciano, pero hace como si no hubiera escuchado lo último- soy la hija menor de Bob, gusto en verlo Sr. Shortman.

-El gusto es mío, pequeña; te encuentras en tu casa- y baja las escaleras para ir a comprar- nos vemos en un rato pequeños, no tardo- y los dos niños se despiden de él moviendo las manos.

-Claro con mi abuelo eres amable- dice Arnold algo indignado.

-¿Ya vas a empezar cabeza de balón?-dice Helga fastidiada por la actitud rara que últimamente muestra el chico.

-Solo fue un comentario, no quise molestarte- dice Arnold avergonzado por la actitud que acaba de tener-_pero ¿qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me moleste por esa insignificancia? Pensó- _ven vamos a mi habitación.

-Vamos- lo siguió no quería seguir peleando, solo quería terminar de una vez por todas el dichoso proyecto- _como que últimamente dices que no quieres molestarme pero haces lo contrario amor ¿por qué? Pensó Helga- _subía las escaleras que daban a l segundo piso de la casa.

Durante el camino se toparon con la abuela que estaba bailando y barriendo el piso con su peculiar forma de ser.

-¡Hola Eleonor! No te había visto desde aquel desayuno en la cocina- dijo la abuela feliz abrazando a la niña, y después la jala a bailar con ella.

-Abuela ella no se llama Eleonor, es una compañera de la escuela, su nombre es Helga- y pone su mano en su boca para no reír ante la escena que está viendo.

-Creo que me está confundiendo Señora- trata de separarse y ser amable con la viejita- si me disculpa, tengo que ir hacer unas cosas con su nieto.

-Claro que eres Eleonor, nunca olvidaría un rostro- y la abuela mira hacia el techo como si estuviera recordando algo, y mientras los niños aprovechar para entrar a la alcoba del niño.

-Disculpa la actitud de mi abuela es….algo especial- dice Arnold mientras cierra la puerta del cuarto.

- No hay cuidado- observa detalladamente la habitación de Arnold, era la primera vez que se encontraba adentro con invitación del chico, ya que las anteriores veces que ha estado ahí era a escondidas y no le daba tiempo de fijarse bien en los detalles de la alcoba- se me hizo tierna y cariñosa tu abuela; al igual que tu abuelo es una persona muy agradable y amable- pero al voltear su vista hacia Arnold se dio cuenta que la estaba observando- hee, tienes una bonita habitación cabeza de balón.

-Gracias Helga, eres bienvenida las veces que quieras a la casa- camina hasta su escritorio y acomoda sus cuadernos- le has caído bien a mis abuelos, eso puedo asegurártelo- prende el aire- acomódate donde gustes.

-Gracias- y se sienta en el sillón rojo, saca su libro de Jane Austen- ¿qué te parece si comenzamos? ¿Ya leíste algún capítulo? ¿O sabes mínimo de que trata el libro?- y lo mira intrigada.

Ríe nerviosamente Arnold, desvía la mirada de la chica y se rasca la nuca de la cabeza, se sentía avergonzado porque no había tenido tiempo de leerlo- La verdad no Helga, apenas lo compre ayer, y cuando iba a comenzar a leerlo….pues- levanta los hombros- el abuelo me pidió ayuda para cobrar la renta a los inquilinos, y no tienes idea de cuánto tarda uno en cobrarles; para cuando termine ya era tarde y estaba cansado.

La chica frunce los ojos ante la respuesta de su compañero -Ya suponía que no habías leído el libro- y suspira (de verdad que no quería perder de nuevo la paciencia).

-Ahora mismo comienzo a leerlo- y abre su libro.

-Espera, mejor te explico la trama de la obra, de aquí que lo termines de leer ya habremos pasado a la secundaría.

-Eres una exagerada- y ahora él era quien fruncía los ojos.

-Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero Arnold- y cruza los brazos- no nos podemos darnos el lujo de esperar a que termines de leerlo, tenemos muy metido el tiempo, y hay tantas cosas que hacer y otras materias que estudiar- baja los brazos y los pone en sus piernas- después lo lees con más calma.

-Está bien, por favor explícame la trama, tienes razón hay tantas cosas que hacer- y se sienta en el suelo para escuchar a su compañera.

-Ok, lo resumiré lo más que pueda- respira profundo- la novela se centra en dos personajes principales Elizabeth Bennet y Fitzwilliam Darcy, se desarrolla en un lugar cerca de Londres durante el siglo XVIII. Elizabeth pertenece a una familia adorable pero algo fuera de lo común- comienza explicar Helga- Los miembros de la familia son siete; los Señores Bennet que son los padres, y sus cinco hijas Jane, Elizabeth, Mary, Kitty y Lydia. La Sra. Bennet quiere que sus hijas se casen con hombres que provengan de una buena familia, ya que los Señores Bennet no pueden dejar una herencia porque sus bienes pertenecen al Sr. Collins mediante un fideicomiso, y por lo menos quiere que una se case con dicho Señor.

-No veo nada de malo que la Sra. Bennet quiera que sus hijas se casen con un hombre que provenga de buena familia, que tengan buenos valores y principios- dice Arnold mostrando interés por la historia.

-Si ya sé Arnold, pero no solo se refiere a eso, sino a que sean de familia de clase alta, ya sabes con dinero, propiedades y títulos- trata de detallar más ampliamente- aparte para esa época las mujeres se acostumbraban a casar muy pero muy jóvenes, por lo general se casaban a partir de los 13 años, y mínimo tendría que casarse primero la hermana mayor; por ende si ya tenías 20 años para arriba eras una dejada o solterona.

-Entonces si hubieras vivido en esa época estarías buscando esposo-dijo Arnold entre risas.

-MMM- se puse seria Helga- ¡NO ME PARECE GRACIOSO!- suspiro para no molestarse- en fin continuando con la novela; La Sra. Bennet se entera que pronto llegará al vecindario un soltero de buena fortuna Charles Bingley; por lo que quiere aprovechar que una de sus hijas se casé con él. Unos días después se da un baile público en el pueblo, en la cual acude Bingley junto con su mejor amigo Darcy. Durante el baile los caballeros conocen a la familia Bennet, en especial a Jane y a Elizabeth; Bingley sugiere a su mejor amigo que invite a Elizabeth a bailar, pero este rechaza la idea porque no la encuentra suficiente bonita para su gusto, y es ahí cuando Darcy muestra su orgullo no solo por recharzla por su belleza, sino porque también por la familia de la chica; este comentario hiere a Elizabeth y es cuando ella hace prejuicios en contra de Darcy - mira fijamente a Arnold- pues es ahí donde comienza como quien dice el vinculo entre ellos, ya que en toda la novela se la pasan como que peleando por razones equivocadas, Darcy es la persona orgullosa debido a que es una persona muy adinerada, y todo lo que venga de la baja sociedad tiende a rechazarlo cosa que incluye a Elizabeth; en cambio Elizabeth a raíz que la rechazo técnicamente empieza a tomar prejuicios contra él, hasta que un día se da cuenta de ciertas verdades y que ella estaba mal; poco a poco los dos se van enamorando, hasta que al final quedan juntos.

-Vaya- dice Arnold interesado- ya quiero leer detalladamente la novela.

-Vale la pena leerla- y mira Helga su libro que se encuentra encima de sus piernas.

-¿Por qué te gusto la novela Helga?- ladea su cabeza para poder ver a la chica.

-Porque trata sobre situaciones que se dan en la realidad- dijo Helga sin quitar a un la vista del libro- y porque además a veces siento que eso me pasa- soltó sin querer, y ante esto abrió los ojos por lo que acaba de decir, no es que no lo sintiera, sino porque no quería que lo supiera el cabeza de balón.

-Helga ¿por qué dices que te pasa eso? ¿Alguna vez te han lastimado?- dice Arnold con tristeza

- No Arnold, no es lo que piensas- y como que mira ligeramente hacia arriba y hace una pequeña sonrisa- sino que la gente es muy prejuiciosa, y me incluyo a veces, sería hipócrita de mi parte decir que a veces no hago comentarios inequívocos.

-¿Pero exactamente por qué lo dices? ¿Son por los comentarios que a veces te dice Harold?- dice Arnold un poco molesto al recordar como a veces friegan a Helga.

-No precisamente Arnold, sino que a veces harta que te juzguen por tu sexo, ya sabes, por ser niña o niño; si eres niña debes vestirte como tal, debes ser femenina, no debes jugar juegos bruscos y solo muñecas, debes ser más alegre, etc., etc., etc.

-En parte tienen un poco de razón ¿no?

-Claro que no- se molesta Helga- ¿a caso por qué eres niño no debes llorar y ser más machito?

-Eso no es cierto- dice Arnold ofendido- claro que los niñas también lloran.

-Exacto Arnold- estira sus dos brazos para reafirmar un "por fin"- no existe un manual o reglamento que diga cómo debe ser cada niño o niña; yo creo que un niño también se puede poner si quiere una faldita de cuadros rojos si quiere… y los dos chicos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por unos instantes y comenzaron a reír frenéticamente hasta que las lagrimas se les saliera, porque el tema era tonto, sino porque sin querer se burlo de Arnold, y este en vez de causarle enojo el comentario le pareció algo tonto, pero la expresión de su amiga le dio mucha risa.

-Bueno cabeza de balón- se levanta Helga del sillón- creo que es todo por hoy, tenemos tarea para mañana y ya quiero comenzarla a ser, así que nos vemos mañana- y se acerca a la puerta.

-Espera Helga te acompaño a tu casa- y se pone de pie rápidamente para acercarse a su amiga.

-No es necesario Arnold, pero gracias y sale del cuarto.

CONTINUARA…

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer, por favor que comenten.

Saludos y besos


	9. Capítulo 9 Con el orgullo y prejuicio su

Disclaimer: Los personajes que se presentan a continuación no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Craig Bartlett, excepto los que creare para poder dar sentido a mi historia.

De igual forma se presenta un fragmento de la obra de Jane Austen Orgullo y Prejuicio (tanto del libro capítulo 34, combinados con diálogos de la película, ya que en el libro es más narrativo, y se necesitan más diálogos)

Nota: Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes, o en su caso pueden referirse a un recuerdo o pasado.

LA CHICA DE MI SUEÑOS

Capítulo 9: Con el orgullo y prejuicio surgió la Amistad.

Al día siguiente Arnold se levanta más animado para ir la escuela, no sabía la razón de su alegría, solo amaneció de buenas, tal vez se debía porque en cierta forma se estaba llevando un poco mejor con Helga; o simplemente porque él es un chico muy positivo y alegre.

Después de arreglar sus cosas para ir a la escuela, baja de su habitación y se dirige a la cocina para desayunar, y como cada mañana se encuentra con su abuelo.

-¡Buenos días hombre pequeño! ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?- dice Phill mientras lee su diario como cada mañana.

-¡Buenos días abuelo!, la verdad siento que amanecí de muy buen humor- contestó el pequeño, en tanto que jalaba una silla para sentarse en la mesa y comenzar a desayunar uno hot cakes y un vaso con leche.

-¿El motivo no se debe por la niña de una sola ceja que vino ayer chaparrín? - dice pícaramente el abuelo moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

Cuando Arnold escuchó la pregunta indiscreta de su abuelo escupió la leche que estaba tomando en ese momento salpicando al abuelo en la cara -Abuelo lo siento no quise tirarte la leche en la cara- y después se sonrojo- y no abuelo no tiene nada que ver mi compañera de clases, simplemente estoy feliz- se levanto de la silla ya que no quería que su abuelo lo siguiera interrogando con ese tipo de cosas- bueno abuelo ya me voy a la escuela ya debe de estar a punto de pasar el autobús- y se sale corriendo de la cocina.

-Estos chicos siempre tienen prisa, y más en las cuestiones amorosas jajajaja- dice Phill cuando vio que su nieto se había ido por la puerta como bala.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

En cuanto llego el autobús Arnold lo abordo y se sentó junto a su mejor amigo que ya se encontraba ahí, e hicieron su habitual saludo de pulgares.

-¡Hola viejo! Veo sí sobreviste con Pataki- se ríe Gerald dándole una palmada en la espalda de Arnold.

Arnold entrecierra los ojos por el comentario que hizo su amigo y dijo con sarcasmo- Muy gracioso Gerald, realmente no se qué pasa por tu mente.

-Pues pensé que estarías entrando con muletas a la escuela y con la cabeza vendada por la tunda que estaba seguro que te había dado con Betsy y sus cinco vengadores- muestra su puño derecho- ya sabes lo agresiva que es Helga- dijo Gerald con sorna.

Gira los ojos hacia arriba por la irreverencia de su amigo -Eres un exagerado Gerald- suspira y sube los hombros- sabes, la verdad es que Helga realmente no es como aparenta…. a decir verdad es una niña muy agradable y de cierta forma tierna y madura.

En esos instantes sube Helga al autobús; y cuando los dos niños la vieron sola la seguían con la vista, por lo cual la chica se dio cuenta cuando paso junto a ellos.

-**¿QUÉ DIABLOS ME VEN ZOPENCOS? ¿ACOSO TENGO MONOS PINTADOS EN LA CARA? - **dice la chica muy molesta y muestra el puño- **SI NO QUIEREN UNA TUNDA TEMPRANO SERÁ MEJOR QUE NO ME MOLESTEN- **y sigue su camino hasta sentarse atrás con su mejor amiga.

Gerald a ver que la amenaza ya se había alejado comenta -Arni creo que algo en tu oración no encaja- enumera con los dedos a cuando dice los adjetivos- Helga agradable, tierna y madura, no van juntas en una misma frase, creo que te dio un golpe en la cabeza y te confundiste un poco.

Mientras tanto en el fondo del autobús.

-¡Hola Phebs!-dice Helga un poco un tono de voz apagado.

-¡Hola Helga!- la ve fijamente- ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué les dijiste eso a Gerald y Arnold? Porque por lo que veo no te gusto mucho tratarlos así.

-Nada Phebs, es solo que ayer me comporte un poco vulnerable con Arnold, y no quiero que conozca esa parte indefensa de mí.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Las clases pasaron rápido sin ninguna novedad, y a la hora de la salida dos niños rubioa se dirigían a la casa de huéspedes para trabajar de nuevo en su proyecto escolar. Una vez en la habitación de Arnold los niños por fin cruzaron palabras, ya que en el trayecto no habían cruzado más que un "HOLA Y ¿NOS VAMOS YA A MI CASA PARA TRABAJAR?" Sintiendo que el trayecto era largo debido al silencio.

-Comencemos de una vez con esto cabeza de balón- se sentó Helga en el mueble rojo de la habitación de Arnold, acomodo su bulto y saco su libro de "ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO"- abre tu libro en la página ochenta y uno, capítulo treinta y cuatro.

Arnold se sienta junto a Helga pero en el piso, con el libro en sus piernas- Y ¿por qué ese capítulo? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

-En este capítulo es cuando Darcy se le declara a Elizabeth por primera vez- dice Helga con seriedad.

-Ah ya veo- dice Arnold sintiendo un poco vergüenza a tan técnicamente obvia respuesta.

-Te explicaré un poco lo que sucedió antes para que entiendas este capítulo, ya que Elizabeth no acepta la propuesta de amor que le dice Darcy - mientras lo mira a la cara y se sonroja porque igual Arnold la está viendo.

-No lo acepta, ¿entonces por qué es importante este capítulo? Si realmente solo hay amor por parte de una persona- ladea la cabeza el chico por la duda que tiene.

- Porque es la parte trascendental de la trama, la que desencadena todo- lleva su dedo índice a la boca para tratar de explicarse mejor- y si hay amor por parte de los dos, simplemente que Elizabeth está enojada por diversas situaciones ¿recuerdas que te hable de la familia de Elizabeth?

-Si - asiente Arnold con la cabeza y mira al techo como si ahí estuviera escrito la respuesta- que eran cinco hermanas y que venían de una familia algo particular.

-Así es, muy bien cabeza de balón- le toca el hombro como si lo felicitara a tal afirmación, pero enseguida saca un poco de su humor negro- veo que esa cabezota que tienes guarda muy bien toda la información.

-Muy graciosa Helga- entrecierra los ojos el chico rubio

- En fin, en los anteriores capítulos sucedieron pues obviamente un sinfín de cosas, primero que nada la hermana mayor de Elizabeth; Jane, se enamoro del mejor amigo de Darcy Charles Bingley; y viceversa; pero se separaron; también la mejor amiga de Elizabeth se caso con el Sr. Collins, el cual tenía el fideicomiso de la familia- explico Helga.

-¿Y eso no perjudico a la familia de Elizabeth?- subió una ceja por la pregunta que hizo

-MMM realmente no, a ese acontecimiento no le dan tanta importancia- subió los hombros y se rasco el cuello- bueno, continuando con la explicación, su mejor amiga se caso con el Sr. Collins, y una vez casados Elizabeth decidió ir a visitarlos a su casa, los cuales viven algo lejos, como quien dice en otro poblado. Durante su visita se encuentra a Darcy en una cena que se da en casa de Lady Catherine de Bourgh la cual es tía de Darcy y la protectora del Sr. Collins, es una señora rica, recta y prepotente, ya sabes casi como Rhonda- y se ríe por su mal chiste.

-¿Cómo Rhonda?- pregunta ingenuamente el chico.

-Olvídalo Arnold- y mueve su brazo como abanicándolo hacia abajo- solo fue un tonto chiste. De nuevo continuando con la historia, un día durante su estadía en casa de su amiga, Elizabeth sale a caminar a la alameda, y se topa al Coronel Fitzwilliam, otro personaje de la historia, el cual es muy bondadoso; este le cuenta sin malicia porque no sabía que hablaban de su hermana, que Darcy ayudo a separar Bingley de Jane.

-¿Por qué hizo tal cosa Darcy a su mejor amigo?, eso no estuvo bien de su parte- dice Arnold algo indignado sintiendo empatía por el personaje de Bingley.

-Tranquilo cabeza de balón- se burla y se toca el pecho con la mano- parece que te lo hubieran hecho a ti. Darcy lo hizo por el bien de su amigo, porque pensaba que Jane no le convenía, porque la veía actuar indiferente con su amigo, y ella actuaba así por timidez, al igual porque recuerda que la familia de ambas chicas era algo peculiar, la cual en cierta forma les causaba un poco de vergüenza la forma en que se comportaban.

-Ya veo- y se sonroja un poco por el comentario "parece que te lo hicieron a ti"

-Lee el capítulo y empezamos a ensayarlo- ordeno y espero a que el chico lo hiciera.

Y así lo hizo Arnold leyó detenidamente cada párrafo hasta que termino y comenzaron a ensayar.

Arnold como Darcy: Señorita Elizabeth, he luchado en vano y ya no puedo dominarme más. Estos meses han sido un tormento. Vine a Rosings con el único objeto de verla a usted. He luchado contra mi buen juicio…..- Pero el chico es interrumpido.

-No Arnold así no- y se levanta de su lugar- parece que estas recitando el juramento a la bandera y no que te estuvieras declarando.

-Ok lo repetiré- y se levanta del piso y se pone frente a Helga- Señorita Elizabeth, he luchado en vano y ya no puedo dominarme más. Estos meses han sido un tormento…..pero de nuevo es interrumpido.

-No Arnold te falta pasión y desesperación, te le estas declarando a la chica de tus sueños, y tienes miedo de que se te escape, parece que nunca te has enamorado- y pone su mano en la cintura

Ante tal comentario el chico se ofendió- Claro que me he enamorado Helga, simplemente es que realmente…. Mmm…..en sí….no me he declarado como debe ser con….- Y dejo de hablar, se sonrojo porque estaba a punto de revelar el nombre de una chica.

-¿Lila? - dijo así de fácil y mordaz la chica- ¿crees estar enamorado de Lila? - levanto un lado de su uniceja- sí tú lo dices, al menos imagínatela para que te salga un poco mínimo de pasión.

-¿Cómo que creo Helga? - cruza las manos al pecho y pone una mirada seria- estoy enamorado de Lila.

-Ok, ya entendí Arnold, solo haz lo que dije- dice en tono mandón.

¿Crees que no estoy enamorado de Lila?- preguntó Arnold viéndola a los ojos.

-Arnold yo no creo nada, ¿sí?- y levanta la vista hacia el techo y se da la media vuelta para darle la espalda- simplemente hay una diferencia entre gustar, querer y amar…y ….a veces tendemos a confundirnos, eso es todo- y vuelve a voltear a verlo- continuemos con el "ensayo"- y levanta las dos manos para haciendo con los dedos signos de comillas.

-**ÓSEA QUE PIENSAS QUE ESTOY CONFUNDIDO**- afirma molesto y se acerca dos pasos hacia ella mirándola fríamente.

-**ARNOLD CONTINUEMOS CON ESTO, SOLO AGRÉGALE UN POCO DEL AMOR QUE DICES TENER**- y lo mira igual fríamente a los ojos, no por odio sino quería disimular el dolor que le causaba hablar de ese tema con él.

-**POR FAVOR** - dice con sarcasmo- **DIME SEGÚN TÚ ¿CUÁL ES LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE GUSTAR, QUERER Y AMAR?**

-**OK, YA QUE ME LO ESTÁS PIDIENDO CON AMABILIDAD**- igual contesta con sarcasmo**- LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE GUSTAR, QUERER Y AMAR ES LA MISMA DIFERENCIA ENTRE POR AHORA, POR UN TIEMPO Y POR SIEMPRE; ¿ENTENDISTE?**- y ahora ella cruza los brazos.

-**AJA HELGA, MUY ELOCUENTE COMO SIEMPRE**- y sin querer se acerca un poco más a ella siempre con la mirada molesta, la cual ocasionaba que Helga se molestará más.

-**MIRA CABEZA DE BALÓN SON CONCEPTOS REALMENTE DIFERENTES AMAR ES UNA PALABRA MUY GRANDE, HABLAMOS DE UN COMPROMISO, TE ENTREGAS INCONDICIONALMENTE A UNA PERSONA QUE CONOCES BIEN A LA PERFECCIÓN ACEPTÁNDOLA CON DEFECTOS Y VIRTUDES, Y HACES COSAS QUE JAMÁS IMAGINARIAS HACER, HACES LO QUE SEA POR ELLA, SACRIFICIOS PERSONALES LOS CUALES TE MOTIVAN PORQUE ESTÁS ENAMORADA Y QUIERES VER A ESA PERSONA FELIZ CUESTE LO QUE TE CUESTE; QUERER EN CAMBIO ES SOLO UN AFECTO QUE PUEDES SENTIR POR EJEMPLO UN AMIGO, LO APRECIAS PERO HASTA AHÍ: Y GUSTAR SIMPLEMENTE ES ALGO FÍSICO, MENTAL Y BANAL QUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO SE TE PUEDE OLVIDAR AL ENCONTRAR ALGO MEJOR**- y lo sigue mirando molesta con los brazos cruzados- **¿SATISFECHO?**

**-¿Y SEGÚN TÚ QUE ES LO QUE SIENTO UN GUSTO, QUERER O AMOR?**- y sube el dedo índice a su mejilla mientras apoya en codo con el brazo que tiene cruzado.

-¡**NO VOY A CONTESTAR ESO ARNOLDO!- **voltea ligeramente la cabeza para ver a otra dirección y pone los brazos en su cadera.

-**DÍMELO QUERIDA HELGA, YA QUE ERES UNA EXPERTA EN EL TEMA- **dice con tono burla y molestia, volviéndose acercar un poco más a la rubia, los cuales ya estaban muy juntos, casi chocando los cuerpos en medio de la habitación.

Ante tal afirmación la chica se molesto y le dijo con toda la sinceridad- **SOLO TE GUSTA LILA, YA QUE APUESTO QUE REALMENTE NO SABES NADA DE ELLA ¿QUÉ LE GUSTA? ¿QUÉ LE DISGUSTA? ¿COMIDA FAVORITA? ¿ASPIRACIONES EN SU VIDA? ¿SUS ÉXITOS, DERROTAS, ALEGRÍAS, NOSTALGIAS, MEJORES AMIGOS? ETC, ETC, ETC, Y NO SOLO LO QUE TODO EL MUNDO SABE COMO SU CUMPLEAÑOS Y COLOR FAVORITO…..SOLO TE FIJAS EN ELLA PORQUE TIENE UNA CARA BONITA Y PORQUE ES GRACIOSA Y AGRADABLE CON TODOS, ASÍ QUE SI ARNOLD ERES UN SUPERFICIAL, UN BANAL QUE SOLO SE FIJAN EN LAS CHICAS BONITAS, PORQUE NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE GUSTA UN ROSTRO BELLO, ¿ACASO NO RECUERDAS A RUTH O A SUMMER? ¿NO TE PASÓ LO MISMO CON ELLAS? -** le gritó chocando ya las narices por lo enojada que estaba.

Ante tales verdades que escucho, Arnold no sabía que decir, ya que estaba muy enojado así que contesto sin pensar -**¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER ELLAS EN ESTO? NO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE RUTH Y DE SUMMER, CON ELLAS FUE ALGO COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE. ¿Y TÚ QUE SABES HELGA? SI JAMÁS EN LA VIDA TE HAS ENAMORADO Y NO HAS HECHO NADA POR NADIE, SINO QUE VES SIEMPRE POR TI MISMA…..ERES LA PERSONA MÁS EGOÍSTA Y CRUEL QUE CONOZCO Y ASÍ SOLO ESPANTAS A LOS CHICOS, Y TE VAS A QUEDAR SOLA.- **y la chica soltó su libro que tenía en sus manos cayendo al suelo.

De repente solo se escucho un golpe secó. Si, efectivamente Helga le había dado una cachetada muy fuerte a Arnold, a su Arnold, al amor de su vida, la cual la acaba de lastimar con tales palabras ¿cómo era posible que le dijera eso? Ella que ha hecho lo más loco y dulce por él, la que ha sacrificado su propia felicidad con tal de nunca verlo triste y siempre sonreír; y esto no lo podía tolerar.

-**¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO, IDIOTA E IMBECIL ARNOLD!- **y no pudo evitar que se le saliera las lagrimas, se da la vuelta y se va corriendo de la habitación de Arnold, cerrando muy fuerte la puerta al salir e irse lejos de ahí, en eso momento no lo aguantaba.

Arnold se quedó ahí por unos minutos parado sobando su mejilla la cual estaba bien roja y marcada por el impacto de la mano de Helga, estaba en Shock, no podía crees lo que había dicho, de verdad estaba arrepentido; miró al suelo y vio que Helga había dejado caer su libro y que también no se había llevado su bulto el cual todavía se encontraba en el sofá rojo- _Iré a buscarla , le llevaré sus cosas y me disculparé con ella, no debió irse muy lejos_- y se puso en marcha.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

En el parque central de Hillwood, el cual se encontraba no muy lejos de la casa de huéspedes, se hallaba una niña sentada con la cabeza cabizbaja en las rodillas, bajo un árbol llorando por lo que le acaban de decir.

-_Eres un tonto Arnold, ¿cómo pudiste decirme eso? Después de haber hecho tantas cosas por ti, he renunciado a mi felicidad, a mis cosas, hasta perjudicar a mi padre, y tú ni lo vez...claro como no soy bonita, femenina y no tengo pecas o cabello rojo como Lila…solo pareciéndome a ella me hace caso como cuando me disfrace de ella, sino para ti ni existo al menos que no te moleste con una bola de papel_- pensaba Helga mientras lloraba.

Se tranquilizo después de unos minutos, se seco las lagrimas y se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo porque se sentía ligera.

-¡Oh rayos! olvide mis cosas en casa de Arnold, tendré que ir por ellas sino como haré los deberes de la escuela- se levantó y se puso en marcha en dirección a la casa del chico.

Ambos niños venía en direcciones contrarias, distraídos por lo que cada uno se dijo, por la cual no se daban cuenta de su camino, hasta que de repente a doblar en una esquina chocaron como de costumbre cayendo los dos al piso.

-¡Lo siento no me fije por donde iba!- dijo el cabeza de balón sobándose la cabeza por el golpe, y cuando se levante se da cuenta que choco con Helga- ¡Helga! Qué bueno que te encontré te andaba buscando, te ayudo a levantar- le da la mano y la ayuda a incorporarse.

-¡Gracias!- y lo suelta bruscamente al ver que le estaba agarrando la mano- ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Vienes a gritarme más cosas?- y cruza los brazos volteando ver hacia al otro lado de la calle.

-No Helga vine a traer tus cosas y a disculparme- le entrega sus cosas, y pasa su mano detrás de su cabeza como si estuviera sobándose- no debí gritarte esas cosas, estaba muy molesto por lo que me dijiste, pero pues fue mi culpa porque insistí en que me dijeras lo que yo siento por Lila.

-Arnold…..yo….- como que baja los hombros y brazos que tenía a la defensiva y dice pausadamente- igual lo siento…tampoco debí entrometerme en tus asuntos.

-Pero yo técnicamente te obligue Helga- dice Arnold algo asombrado ante la amabilidad que mostraba Helga.

-No Arnold…a nadie se le obliga nada…..no debí opinar y punto- baja su mirada al piso- aparte ¿quién soy yo para decir qué es lo que sientes por Lila?... Eso en carne propia se siente, no estoy adentro de ti para afirmarlo.

Arnold no podía creer lo dulce que se estaba comportando Helga, la veía tan triste, vulnerable que quería abrazarla, tenía algo que en esos momentos le estaban despertando ¿sentimientos, gusto?

-Estén Helga…. ¿qué te parece si ambos aceptamos las disculpas y continuamos trabajando en la obra?- dijo Arnold en tono razonable y extendiendo su mano.

-Me parece bien Arnold- estrecha su mano y lo mira dulcemente- disculpas aceptadas, pero creo que por hoy terminamos de ensayar, ya es tarde, tengo que ir a casa a terminar los otros deberes.

-Tienes razón te acompaño a casa- y carga la mochila de Helga.

-Como gustes cabeza de balón- y ambos niños se dirigen a casa de los Pataki.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Los días pasaron y todo iba ya bien entre ellos, ya habían ensayado hasta aprenderse de memoria todos los diálogos.

La convivencia entre ambos y la amistad era cada vez mejor; platicaban de muchas cosas cuando no estaban haciendo sus deberes, o las cosas que les correspondía hacer para el proyecto, como: la situación familiar de ambos, en el caso de Helga la falta de interés que mostraban sus padres, de cómo a veces era ignorada cuando venía Olga, y como con esta última se llevaba (aunque en los últimos meses la relación entre ambas ya estaba mejorando); en cuanto Arnold pues no era mucho que decir, la relación con sus abuelos iba de maravilla, lo único es que a veces se sentía abandonado o triste porque de verdad le hacía falta sus padres. También hablaban de cosas más simples y banales como de películas, música, luchas, programas de televisión, comida, deporte y situaciones que veían en los noticieros, etc. (mostrando que tenían muchas cosas en común).

La verdad es que la pasaban bien juntos, se divertían trabajando, que ni sus amigos del salón lo podían creer sino lo vieran con sus propios ojos, (es más ni los dos susodichos se lo podían creer), como por ejemplo en una ocasión cuando estaban preparando algunos detalles para su escenografía en el patio de Arnold….específicamente arreglando un pequeño escritorio que acababan de pintar (por parte de Arnold, y Helga trabajaba en una chimenea hecha con cajas de cartón) se armo el relajo:

-Creo que nos está quedando bien Helga- dijo el chico mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con el brazo, el cual tenía en su mano una brocha con pintura color café (porque pintaba lo que era un escritorio)

-Mmmm pues…- dijo Helga como dudando, la cual también tenía en su mano una brocha con pintura con color rojo (ya que ella pintaba lo que simularía una chimenea)- creo que te falto pintar en un lado.

-¿En cuál? - dijo mientras se acercaba más al escritorio para buscar más de cerca donde le faltaba pintar- no veo en que donde.

-Aquí- y le paso un brochazo en su nariz- jajajajajajajaja- comenzó a reír mientras se abrazaba el estomago con las dos brazos

-Ah con que con esas tenemos heee- y él le dio un brochazo igual nada más que en la mejilla derecha de la chica, y también comenzó a reír.

Entonces fue así como se desato una guerra divertida de pintura, en la cual sin querer dejaron manchada la cerca del patio, la cual tuvieron que ocultar con algunas plantas para que el abuelo no lo viera.

En otra ocasión que se divirtieron fue cuando se dirigieron a la tienda de disfraces para ver el traje de Arnold (ya que Olga le había mandado por correo el vestido que iba a utilizar en la obra como regalo, y sería una sorpresa porque no lo había visto Arnold, pero si sabía de su existencia) así que solo faltaba la prenda del cabeza de balón. Ese día se armo la pasarela de disfraces que se probó Arnold desde caballero con armadura (ya que pensaba que así iba a salir, la cual le causó unas grandes carcajadas a Helga) hasta probarse diversos trajes como tipo disco, de los 60s y 80s, de superhéroe hasta de botarga.

Todo iba bien, solo quedaba menos de un día para presentar su escena. Esa última noche estaban en la azotea de Arnold hablando de los últimos detalles, ambos estaban acostados en el suelo viendo las estrellas que acababan de aparecer.

-¿Estás nerviosa? - y volteo a ver a Helga la cual está a su lado.

-No, la verdad es que no, ¿y tú?- y de igual forma lo volteo a ver, ahora los dos se estaban viendo fijamente.

-Algo, me da miedo que se me olvide los diálogos, la verdad no soy muy bueno con las obras- recordó su obra del año pasado- cuando hicimos Romeo y Julieta por un momento me bloqueé, sino fuero por el Sr. Hyunh no hubiera podido salir adelante.

-Tranquilo lo harás bien, solo déjate llevar- y los dos se seguían viendo fijamente, poco a poco se iban acercando más sus caras que parecían que iban a besarse, pero fue Helga que rompió el contacto visual y se levanto bruscamente- ¡ya me tengo que ir Arnold¡

-Parece que siempre huyes Helga, siempre te quieres ir- y permaneció en el suelo solo que ahora sentado viendo a la chica.

-¡Nada que ver Arnold!...es solo que ya es tarde y necesitamos descansar- se acerca a la barda- nos vemos cabeza de balón- se despide con la mano y comienza a bajar la escalera de incendio.

-Espera te acompaño- y se acerca a la escalera.

-No te preocupes mi padre vino por mí, mira está en la puerta- señala la entrada de la casa- adiós Arnold.

-Adiós Helga- dice en murmullo sin que la rubia lo escuche.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Por fin llegó el día de la presentación del equipo de Arnold (mejor dicho de la pareja). Algunos ya habían pasado, y solo quedaban 2 equipos: los antes mencionados y el quipo de Shenna y Stinky con su fragmento de Don Juan Tenorio.

Todo el salón se encontraba en el auditorio de la escuela, ya que cada vez que se presentaban las parejas, los demás hacían de público junto al Sr. Simmons.

Todo estaba preparado en el teatro de la escuela, la escenografía que habían hecho estaba puesta. Los chicos habían decidido ambientar una pequeña sala (que simulaba la casa de la amiga de Elizabeth y su esposo: Charlotte Lucas y Sr. Collins respectivamente), la cual tenía el escritorio de madera color café que había trabajado Arnold, la chimenea de cartón hecha por Helga, una que otro macetero con platitas, un sofá rústico (prestado por la escuela) el cual estaba en medio de la sala, una puerta de mentiras con un tapete en el suelo.

Arnold estaba vestido con traje de la época (siglo XVIII): una camisa blanca de manga larga (con estoperoles en el cuello), cubierta con un chaleco besh, y una casaca azul marino encima (chaleco largo), un pantalón negro (el cual encima) tenía unas botas negras (estilo de la época, llamado también traje a la francesa de 1785. 1800), y con el cabello peinado hacia atrás (por la cual se había quitado la gorra por la obra).

Helga en cambio utilizaba un traje corte imperial de escote cruzado en forma de corazón, adornado con unos pequeños bolantes y de mangas cortas color rojo, hecha de muselina (muy común usado en la época siglo XVIII), muy sencillo, vaporoso y satinado. Tenía el cabello recogido en un chongo, con mechones que le cubría ligeramente la frente, y que le caían a los costados de las orejas; la verdad es que se veía algo diferente y muy bonita.

Ninguno de los dos se habían visto con los trajes (ya que cada quién obviamente se cambio en los respectivos baños de chico y chica), hasta que entraron a escena.

Y por fin la pequeña escena comienza: Helga se encuentra en la sala interpretando por fin a Elizabeth (AQUÍ COMIENZA EL PEQUEÑO FRACMENTO DE ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO):

_ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO (inicio) _

_Elizabeth repasaba todas las cartas que había recibido de Jane desde que se hallaba en Kent. No contenían lamentaciones ni nada que denotase que se acordaba de lo pasado ni que indicase que sufría por ello; pero en conjunto y casi en cada línea faltaba la alegría que solía caracterizar el estilo de Jane, alegría que, como era natural en un carácter tan tranquilo y afectuoso, casi nunca se había eclipsado. Elizabeth se fijaba en todas las frases reveladoras de desasosiego, con una atención que no había puesto en la primera lectura. El vergonzoso alarde de Darcy por el daño que había causado le hacía sentir más vivamente el sufrimiento de su hermana. Le consolaba un poco pensar que dentro de dos días estaría de nuevo al lado de Jane y podría contribuir a que recobrase el ánimo con los cuidados que sólo el cariño puede dar._

_No podía pensar en la marcha de Darcy sin recordar que su primo se iba con él; pero el coronel Fitzwilliam le había dado a entender con claridad que no podía pensar en ella._

_Mientras estaba meditando todo esto, la sorprendió la campanilla de la puerta, y abrigó la esperanza de que fuese el mismo coronel Fitzwilliam que ya una vez las había visitado por la tarde y a lo mejor iba a preguntarle cómo se encontraba. Pero pronto desechó esa idea y siguió pensando en sus cosas cuando, con total sobresalto, vio que Darcy entraba_ _en el salón- _ Arnold a ver Helga vestida así, no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía, lo dejo por unos instantes con la boca abierta, pero enseguida comenzó su diálogo, se dejo llevar por el momento de la obra- _Inmediatamente empezó a preguntarle, muy acelerado, por su salud, atribuyendo la visita a su deseo de saber que se encontraba mejor. Ella le contestó cortés pero fríamente. Elizabeth estaba asombrada pero no dijo ni una palabra. Después de un silencio de varios minutos se acercó a ella y muy agitado declaró:_

_- Señorita Elizabeth, he luchado en vano y ya no puedo dominarme más. Estos meses han sido un tormento. Vine a Rosings con el único objeto de verla a usted. He luchado contra mi buen juicio, contra mi familia, la inferioridad de su cuna, mi rango y muchas cosas más, pero estoy dispuesto a dejarlas a un lado y pedirle que acabe con mi agonía. (por fin el chico con tanta desesperación y agonía)_

_-No entiendo (Elizabeth estaba sorprendida ante tal declaración, se encontraba frente Darcy)._

_- La amo... con toda mi alma. Por favor, haga el honor de aceptar mi mano._

_-Señor yo... aprecio todo lo que ha sufrido y lamento mucho causarle dolor, créame, no fue de forma consciente (voltea ver ligeramente al suelo apenada)_

_Darcy, que estaba apoyado en la repisa de la chimenea con los ojos clavados en el rostro de Elizabeth, parecía recibir sus palabras con tanto resentimiento como sorpresa. Su tez palideció de rabia y todas sus facciones mostraban la turbación de su ánimo. Luchaba por guardar la compostura, y no abriría los labios hasta que creyese haberlo conseguido. Este silencio fue terrible para Elizabeth. Por fin, forzando la voz para aparentar calma, dijo:_

_-¿Esa es su respuesta?_

_- Sí, señor (muy segura de si misma)_

_-¿Usted... se burla de mí? (dice resentido y a la vez ofendido, tocándose el pecho con una mano)_

_-No. (fría y serena a la vez)_

_-¿Está rechazándome? - se acerca a la Elizabeth para tenerla de frente._

_- Seguro los sentimientos que, según dice, han frenado sus intenciones le ayudarán a superarlo.- lo ve directamente a los ojos con una mirada fría._

_-¿Puedo preguntar por qué, con tan poca civilidad, me rechaza así?- _

_-¿Y puedo preguntar por qué, con tan evidente intención de insultarme, decidió decirme que yo le agrado en contra de su buen juicio?- exaltada por las ofensas que hizo el Sr. Darcy en su declaración._

_-No, créame, no quise... (intenta tocarla pero se frena cuando esta comienza hablar)_

_-Si yo fui incivilizada, esa es suficiente excusa, pero tengo otras razones y lo sabe._

_-¿Qué razones?- la mira intrigado _

_- ¿Cree que haya algo que pudiera tentarme a aceptar al hombre que arruinó, tal vez para siempre la felicidad de mi querida hermana? ¿Lo niega, Sr. Darcy, niega que separó a dos jóvenes que se amaban el uno al otro, exponiendo a su amigo a la censura del mundo por capricho, y a mi hermana al ridículo por sus esperanzas rotas, y envolviéndolos a ambos en el peor de los sufrimientos?_

_Al oír estas palabras, Darcy mudó de color; pero la conmoción fue pasajera y fingiendo estar sereno, - No, no lo niego._

_-¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?- se le quebraba la voz, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llorar._

_-Porque creí que a su hermana le era indiferente.- la mira con sinceridad_

_-¿Indiferente?_

_-Los observé con cuidado y vi que su apego era más fuerte que el de ella._

_Se exalta, casi grita por la afirmación que hizo Darcy-¡Es porque es tímida!- _

_-Bingley también y se persuadió de que ella no sentía lo mismo._

_-Porque usted lo sugirió._

_-Fue por su propio bien._

_-¡Mi hermana apenas me muestra sus sentimientos a mí! Supongo que sospecha que su fortuna no tuvo nada que ver..._

_¡No!- se exaltó- Nunca le haría a su hermana tal deshonra, aunque sí se sugirió..._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Se volvió perfectamente claro que un matrimonio ventajoso..._

_Se ofendió en la forma que habla de su hermana, y habla con resentimiento-¿Mi hermana le dio esa impresión?_

_- No. Sin embargo, debo admitir que está la cuestión de su familia..._

_-¿Nuestro deseo de casarnos? Al Sr. Bingley no parecía molestarle._

_-No, era más que eso._

_-¿Cómo señor?_

_-_ _Fue la falta de propiedad mostrada por su madre, sus tres hermanas menores e incluso por su padre. Disculpe. A usted y a su hermana debo excluirlas de esto._

_-_ _¿Qué hay del Sr. Wickham?_

_Darcy se acerca más hacia ella, rompiendo la distancia entre ellos, y estar separados por apenas unos cuantos centímetros._

_-¿El Sr. Wickham?_

_-¿Qué excusa pudo tener por haberlo tratado así?- su voz y la cara refleja preocupación por el hombre mencionado_

_-¿Tanto le interesan los asuntos de ese caballero?- se muestra celoso tanto por la forma de expresar su voz como la cara de enfado que tiene._

_- Me contó de sus infortunios._

_-Oh, sí, sus infortunios han sido muy grandes.- dice con sarcasmo_

_No podía creer como este noble caballero se expresaba- ¿Usted arruinó su vida y se atreve a hablar con sarcasmo?_

_-¿Así que ésta es su opinión de mí? Gracias por explicarla tan afondo. Tal vez estas ofensas habrían pasado por altas si su orgullo..._

_Ahora sí que estaba que hachaba cólera- ¡¿Mi orgullo?!- grita y lo ve fríamente a los ojos_

_-No hubiera sido herido por la sinceridad con que admití mis escrúpulos. ¿Podría esperar en que me regocijara en la inferioridad de sus circunstancias?- se mostraba triste (dolido) y a la vez indignado las facciones del rostro._

_- ¿Y esas son las palabras de un caballero? ¡Desde el momento en que lo conocí, su arrogancia y su egoísta desdén hacia los sentimientos de los demás hicieron darme cuenta que era el último hombre en el mundo con quien yo podría llegar a pensar en casarme!_

_Después de semejantes palabras declaradas por Elizabeth, Darcy sigue mostrando su pasión hacia ella. Se inclina en su dirección como si deseara besarla (cosa que no habían ensayado en el guion los dos niños, Arnold deberás se había dejado llevar por el momento). Elizabeth, por su parte, no muestra deseos de querer apartarse_

_-Ha dicho usted bastante, madam. Comprendo perfectamente sus sentimientos y sólo me restaavergonzarme de los míos. Perdone por haberle hecho perder tanto tiempo, y acepte mis buenos deseos de salud y felicidad._

_Dicho esto salió precipitadamente de la habitación, y Elizabeth le oyó en seguida abrir la puerta de la entrada y salir de la casa._

_La confusión de su mente le hacía sufrir intensamente. No podía sostenerse de pie y tuvo quesentarse porque las piernas le flaqueaban. Lloró (hasta que el telón se cerró)_

_ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO (fin) _

Al terminar la escena todo el grupo aplaudió, estaban sorprendidos como una vez más como estos niños habían podido demostrar una escena tan apasionada y romántica; de verdad que tenían una buena química, podían trabajar bien (o al menos para una obra).

Después de los dos niños dieran el respectivo saludo del final se fueron tras bastidores mientras Shenna y Stinky preparaban su escenografía.

Helga quería salir corriendo, no podía creer que Arnold estuvo a punto de besarla, o al menos eso parecía, pero fue detenida por una mano que le jalo el brazo y la obligo a voltear a ver, por supuesto como era de esperarse, Arnold.

-Helga espera- se veía confundido y sonrojado- no te vayas, quiero que hablemos de lo que paso hace unos instantes.

-No hay nada de qué hablar cabeza de balón, no paso nada- se mostraba indiferente (o eso quería aparentar)

- Por favor Helga, no te hagas a la que no sabes nada- y trajo a colación un recuerdo del pasado- como lo que paso hace unos meses en Industrias Futuro.

-¡Un momento el que se hizo al loco fuiste tú haciéndome creer que era el calor del momento!- se tapo la boca rápido ante tal revelación, se puso roja y nerviosa, claro ya que Helga no quería sacar ese tema a colación, ya que hace tiempo que lo estaba evitando.

-Por fin, que bien que tocas el tema- empezó a ponerse nervioso, no buscaba las palabras exactas para expresarse- lo que paso ahí, es que…..

-Arnold…..deberás no es necesario que toquemos ese tema, dejemos las cosas como están.

-No Helga, no podemos dejar las cosas como están, y discúlpame por la reacción que tuve contigo ese día, pero entiende que me sorprendió mucho esa confesión…..-empezó hablar pausadamente, poniendo su mano en la nuca de la cabeza-nunca mostrabas un interés realmente en mí, más que para molestarme, es más pensé que me odiabas.

-Arnold….yo….yo no te odio- miro al suelo porque la verdad le daba mucha pena hablar del tema.

-Lo sé Helga- dijo en tono comprensivo- y la verdad, es que la he pasado muy bien contigo, me he divertido, eres una niña muy dulce y agradable, y no solo cuando te lo propones, en realidad eres así…- pensó un momento por la última discusión que tuvieron- y eres la única que ha sido sincera al hablar conmigo en cuanto por lo que siento por Lila, claro sin contar a Gerald ya que sé que me apoya como mi mejor amigo, y tienes razón Lila solo me gusta y la quiero como amiga.

-Arnold en serio no tenemos que hablar de esto- y trata de zafarse y dar la media vuelta, pero el niño la tiene bien agarrada del brazo- ¡por favor suéltame!

-¡Quiero que realmente seamos amigos! ¡Quiero conocerte más!- la mira directamente a la cara- Helga me gustas y estoy empezando a quererte, pero no sé si es amor…pero sé que te quiero, y no me gustaría…..es más no quiero volver a la situación anterior que teníamos….no te quiero fuera de mi vida…

Helga estaba roja, no podía creer lo que el cabeza de balón le decía, estaba técnicamente en Shock con la mirada perdida.

-Helga, quiero que comencemos hacer verdaderos amigos y ahí a ver qué pasa, a donde nos puede llevar eso.

Y la magia que había tenido hace un momento se fue…-_solo amigos….pero le gusto, y quiso besarme, y nos estamos llevando bien, casi no he sacado esa máscara cruel que siempre utilizo, me ha dicho que soy dulce y agradable, y podré estar más cerca de él, tal vez con el tiempo me gane su amor….aparte me quiere cerca, y siiii ya no ve Lila como una futura novia, podría tener mi oportunidad- _pensó Helga.

Arnold movía su mano en cara de Helga para que le hiciera caso- Helga ¿me estás escuchando?- levanto una ceja- dime ¿qué te parece?

-Si cabeza de balón…..digo Arnold, me parece bien seremos amigos.

-Me alegra mucho- extiende su mano derecha para estrecharla- entonces ¿amigos?

-Si Arnold -estrecha su mano derecha igual con la de chico, como si hicieran una prometa- Amigos.

Y es así como surgió la amistad entre estos dos niños.

CONTINUARA…...

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Antes que nada muchas gracias por leer y los comentarios que escriben (hasta el momento han sido positivos), por favor no dejen de comentar sea bueno o malo (me motiva a seguir escribiendo)

Vuelvo a recalcar…..Disclaimer: los fragmentos (mezclados de la obra Orgullo y Prejuicio) pertenecen a Austen Jane, y parte de los diálogos fueron basados en el guión (con traducción en la película en español) a Deborah Moggach.

Saludos chicos….nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	10. Capítulo 10- Solamente Amigos

Disclaimer: Los personajes que se presentan a continuación no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Craig Bartlett, excepto los que creare para poder dar sentido a mi historia.

De igual forma mencionaré marcas internacionales importantes, así como nombres de algunos grupos musicales con sus respectivas canciones (los cuales no me pertenecen y se usan sin fines de lucro).

Nota: Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes, o en su caso pueden referirse a un recuerdo o pasado.

LA CHICA DE MI SUEÑOS

Capítulo 10-. Solamente Amigos.

Y pasaron siete rápidos pero a la vez largos años, desde que uno par de niños rubios empezaron a tener una hermosa y solida amistad; y claro como era de esperarse las cosas cambian así como las personas (y no hablamos solo de lo físico sino hasta la forma de pensar y de actuar, claro sin perder la esencia de lo que cada quién es).

Un sábado por la mañana, del mes de junio (exactamente las 7:00 a.m.), en el parque central de la cuidad de Hillwood, se encontraba una adolescente de 17 años de edad, de estatura media aproximadamente 1.63 metros de altura, ojos azules, rubia de cabello largo ondulado, amarrado de una sola coleta con un listón rosa, también tenía flequillo la cual medio cubría parte de su gruesa uniceja negra; físicamente era delgada (técnicamente con un buen cuerpo, pero que a la vista no se ve porque por lo general usaba ropa ancha y holgada, la cual impida ser admirado), vestía esa mañana una playera blanca larga y ancha, unos mallones deportivos cortos (es decir que llegaban hasta la pantorrilla) color gris, y unos tenis blancos de correr marca Nike. Efectivamente era Helga G. Pataki.

Ese día el parque estaba ligeramente solo, ya que era raro ver a personas corriendo muy temprano por la mañana del sábado. La chica estaba haciendo unos estiramientos antes de comenzar a correr como hacía casi todas las mañanas (excepción del domingo porque era el único día que se levantaba tarde), tenía los audífonos del celular puestos y estaba escuchando la canción "Pumped Up Kicksde" de Foster The People….. Cuando de repente empezó a sentirse como si alguien la observara, cosa por la cual se sintió incomoda, así que decidió comenzar a trotar para alejarse a un área donde transite más la gente (o por lo menos pueda pedir ayuda si se tratara de algún ladrón o algún abusivo de mujeres).

Troto y troto, hasta que de la nada asomó alguien detrás de ella y la tomo por el hombro, en tanto ella volteo rápidamente y le dio un buen golpe seco con un puño (la vieja Betsy) en el estómago derribando a la persona que se encontraba atrás de ella, pero; se llevo una gran asombro al ver una cara muy conocida (un chico rubio igual de 17 años, de ojos verdes y cabeza peculiar sentado en el suelo tocándose el estómago por la falta de aire; el muchacho ya le había cambiado ligeramente el rostro ya no parecía el de un niño, sino de un joven entrando a la edad adulta, era más alto que Helga, aproximadamente de 1.70 metros de altura, delgado pero con el cuerpo bien formando por consecuencia del deporte).

-¡Arnold!- dijo asombrada llevándose las dos manos a la boca.

-¡Buenos días ….para ti también amiga!- hablando molesto, y pausando por la falta de aire y se mostraba algo adolorido por el golpe- hace tiempo que no probaba a la Vieja Betsy, no pensé encontrármela hoy…..yo solo quería saludar.

-Es tú culpa Arnold-dijo indignada y se llevo las dos manos a la cintura- dime ¿quién en su sano juicio saluda así?

-Yo solo quería sorprenderte- y le guiño el ojo, cosa por la cual la rubia se sonrojo y volteo ligeramente la cabeza para que el chico no notara que la había hecho ruborizar.

-Pues sí que me sorprendiste cabeza de balón- cruzo los brazos y lo miro con enfado- pero en mi defensa pensé que era un ladrón o un agresor- extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantar el cual el chico acepto y se levanto

-Lo siento Helga- e hizo un puchero sabía que su amiga caí ante la cara de un cachorro.

-¡No hagas eso Arnold!- lo empujo suavemente y volteo su cara para desviar la mirada de su amigo, pero el chico solo insistía buscando su rostro- haaa está bien te perdono- empezó a sobarse el brazo cuando está nerviosa- disculpa por el golpe.

-Jajajajaja No te preocupes, fue mi culpa hiciste lo correcto, solo te estabas defendiendo, por cierto hace tiempo que no me decías cabeza de balón, ya extraña el apodo.

-Eres raro jajajaja- giro los ojos- pero- elevo su uniceja por la sorpresa de que su amigo se encontraba tan temprano en el parque- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No hasta las diez era tu entrenamiento?

Así es Arnold estaba en el equipo de Béisbol de la escuela, y los sábados (cuando no tenían partido entrenaba).

-Sí- se llevo una mano detrás de la nuca y comenzó a sobarse- pero me levante temprano para acompañarte a correr.

-Arnold hace meses que no te levantas temprano para correr- cruzo los brazos porque sabía que su amigo le estaba mintiendo- terminaste con tu última conquista del mes - afirmo- ¿cómo se llamaba esta? -y se llevo un dedo a la boca para recordar el nombre mencionando varios- ¿Laura, Lauren, Leticia?

-Larissa- dijo bajando los hombros y mirando a otro lado por la vergüenza.

Efectivamente ahora Arnold salía con algunas chicas (nada formal, solo para pasar un rato agradable como él decía, claro sin faltarle el respeto a estas, seguía siendo todo un caballero y por eso en parte era buscado) y por otro lado también lo seguían porque era un buen jugador de béisbol, con un buen físico que no pasaba desapercibido (pero tampoco era el más popular de la escuela). Pero por lo general sus relaciones no duraban mucho (de una semana a máximo dos meses), él las terminaba porque realmente estaba disque "enamorado" de otra joven la cual no se atrevía hablar porque lo intimidaba (y no, no era Helga, por la cual esta última estaba triste, se había resignado a que solamente la vería como su mejor amiga y nada más, aunque el amor que sentía por él seguía ahí intacto, pero a la vez estaba desilusionada por la forma de actuar en cuanto a las relaciones de pareja de su ahora amigo). Y cada vez que Arnold andaba con alguna fulana (como ella solía decir) se alejaba, odiaba verlo acaramelado o haciendo sus demostraciones públicas, y también porque por lo general no congeniaba con ellas; era mal vista por el tipo de conquista (chicas de cara bonita y buen cuerpo, algunas tontas, otras malosas, pero todas celosas, no podían creer que el chico tuviera una mejor amiga totalmente opuesta a él) que tenía el rubio ya que Helga no era muy femenina que digamos y se vestía siempre con pantalones acampanados, rotos (que ella misma hacía para que se vean como desgastados) y playeras anchas (con frases o con la imagen de alguna banda de rock), y no solo por la ropa sino hasta por la actitud que tenía (los alumnos que realmente no la conocían no la bajaban de marimacha o salvaje) y solamente sus compañeros de la primaria (los pocos que estudiaban en la misma escuela) conocían a la verdadera Helga y estaban acostumbrados a ella.

-¡Hay Arnold!- dijo suspirando por lo agotada de la misma historia-

-¡Hey! no te molestes, a parte hace un tiempo que no platicamos ¿Cuánto?- y comenzó a sacar cuentas mentales- desde… - pero fue interrumpido por un manotazo en la cabeza hecho por la rubia

-Desde hace un tres semanas zopenco

-¡Hoy si que estas de agresiva!- cruzo los brazos- si desde que ando…estén andaba con Larissa no habíamos platicado.

-Sí como sea, pero ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar- comenzó a correr y el chico la siguió- platicamos luego ¿sí? Tú tienes entrenamiento y yo tengo cosas que hacer

-¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en la tarde? ¿Cómo a las cinco? Vamos al Bigal´s Faster Café- dijo mientras corría a la par con la rubia- hace tiempo que no vamos.

-Solo sí tu pagas- dijo con burla y haciendo una media sonrisa

-Claro yo invito

-Bueno cabeza de balón nos vemos a las cinco- y empezó a correr más rápido dejando a Arnold atrás el cual ya había parado andar.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Ya en la cafetería dos jóvenes rubios se encontraban sentados en una mesa junto a uno de los ventanales del lugar (Helga vestía un pantalón ancho de mezclilla, una playera color fucsia con el símbolo de amor y paz color blanco, tenis tipo convers igual fucsia, y el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta; y Arnold vestía un pantalón de mezclilla acampanado, unos tenis igual tipo convers color azul fuerte, y una playera de manga larga color negra).

Un joven mesero llego, saludo cordialmente dándoles la bienvenida al lugar, les dio el menú y se retiro para seguir atendiendo las demás mesas.

-¿Qué postres compartiremos hoy Helga?- dijo el chico mirando el menú.

Desde que eran amigos y salían a comer (ya sean solos o en grupo) compartían los postres ya que ambos eran algo dulceros e indecisos a la hora de pedir (así que cada quien pedía uno, y comían la mitad de cada dulce entre los dos)

-Mmmmm- miraba la lista de postres- Se me antojo el pay de limón- dijo mientras señalaba una imagen del postre del menú.

-Pues entonces pediré pan de zanahoria ¿te parece?- y levanto ligeramente la mirada para ver a la rubia.

-Perfecto, me leíste la mente chico listo.

En ese instante llegó el mismo mesero para pedir la orden.

-¿Qué desean ordenar?

Helga iba a contestar, pero Arnold se adelanto.

-Para la señorita (y el mesero anarco una ceja ante la palabra señorita, pero ninguno se dio cuenta) Mocha Frappe y un pay de limón, para mí un cappuccino y un pan de zanahoria.

-En un momento se los traigo-y se retiro

-¿Cómo supiste que quería un Mocha Frappe?- dijo Helga mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante apoyando los brazos en la mesa.

-Porque te conozco mi estimada y porque casi siempre pides lo mismo cuando venimos, muy rara la vez pides algo diferente- dijo mientras igual se inclinaba ligeramente hacia adelante.

-Oh sí que bien me conoces- dijo con sarcasmo.

Mientras tanto afuera (al otro lado de la acera) de la cafetería pasaban una pareja de enamorados: Pheobe (chica de rasgos orientales, ojos grises, delgada, chaparrita de 1. 55 metros, cabello lacio color negro el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros, había cambiado sus lentes azules gruesos por unos más delgados, y llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes color amarillo combinado con un par de zapatos bajos color naranja) y Gerald (muchacho moreno, alto de 1.78 metros, cabello corto (ya no tenía el abundante afro) rizado color negro, con un cuerpo muy atlético, ese día llevaba encima un pantalón cargo color beige, una playera blanca marca Nike y unos tenis blancos deportivos de la misma marca) el chico cargaba unas bolsas del supermercado, el cual se detuvo cuando paso por el café, ya que le pareció ver a su mejor amigo.

-Mira Phebs ¿no son Arnold y Helga los que están dentro de la cafetería?- pregunto el moreno señalando el lugar para que su novia los pudiera ubicar.

-Si Gerald, son ellos- acomodando sus gafas para distinguir mejor.

-De verdad, a veces parecen pareja- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos- pero eso sería muy extraño.

-¿Por qué sería extraño?- dijo algo inquieta por el comentario que hizo su novio.

-Pues Helga….de…novia- dijo como si señalara algo obvio- y con Arnold, sería una locura.

-Peros si se llevan bien, a parte tienen muchas cosas en común- dijo defendiendo a su amiga.

-Sí, ya sé- y miro a su novia haciendo una mueca- ¿sabes Phebs? A veces no me acostumbro a la idea de que se lleven bien, es decir, no lo puedo creer, y como tú dices tienen cosas en común como el deporte, las películas de terror, comida, etc.

-Jajajaja- se rió la chica llevándose una mano en la boca- pareces celoso, como si te hubiera robado a tu amigo- dijo con burla.

-No son celos- se sonrojo un poco.

-Mejor vamos a casa, nos espera mi madre con los víveres- y levanto la bolsa para recalcar que tenían prisa- sino no va poder preparar la cena.

-Vamos nena- la abrazo por los hombros- tu padre me está esperando igual para practicar un poco de esgrima.

Esta parejita ya llevaba una relación de dos años, cuando apenas había empezado la preparatoria; ahora cursaban (al igual que el resto de los chicos de la primaria 118) el último año de la preparatoria estatal de Hillwood (High School).

De nuevo en la cafetería:

Los chicos ya tenían su pedido, y estaban platicando de lo más ameno (como siempre).

-Y bien Arnoldo- dijo mientras comía un poco de su pay de limón- ¿Por qué terminaste con Lucia?

-Su nombre es Larissa- dijo mientras giraba los ojos- pues….porque, como explicarte- comenzó a juagar la cuchara que traía el cappuccino.

-No hay química- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, por lo cual Arnold se asombro, no recordaba cuando era la última vez que ambos coincidían en algo.

-En parte es culpa tuya que tus relaciones no funcionen- dijo fríamente mientras lo veía a los ojos, por la cual el chico bajo la cabeza- deberías conocerlas más antes de que sean "exclusivos"- levanto las dos manos para ser comillas con los dedos.

-Lo intento Helga, pero a veces ellas son tan….- pero fue interrumpido por la cuchara de Helga metiéndole a la boca un poco de pay de limón.

-Trata de primero que sean amigos, ya el tiempo decidirá si pueden ser algo más.

-Sí mamá- dijo con sarcasmo poniendo cara de niño regañado, después miro su reloj- ¿quieres ir al cine? Esta noche se exhibe la película El Amanecer de los Zombies V.

-Muy tentador Arnoldo, pero no puedo esta noche llega Olga de Nueva York y prometí buscarla en el aeropuerto.

Ante este comentario Arnold abre los dos ojos como platos, le sorprendió mucho lo que le dijo (si la relación entre ellas había mejorado, pero no tanto)

-En serio, tú- la señalo con el dedo- Helga G. Pataki, irá a buscar a su melosa hermana mayor al aeropuerto- y río un poco.

-¿Qué insinúas cabeza de balón?- arrugo el entrecejo y cruzo los brazos.

-Nada Helga, no te molestes, solo estaba bromeando, es más me parece bueno que se lleven mejor, ¿a qué hora llega? ¿Quieres que te alcance al aeropuerto? Traje el Packard del abuelo- y mostro las llaves del auto.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario, Bob pasara por mí, me va timbrar al celular cuando este cerca- saco el celular del pantalón para que pudiera estar pendiente de él- el avión llega a las 8:00 p.m.

-¿Cómo es que llega Olga? No le perjudica el trabajo el hecho que viaje.

Ahora Olga era maestra en la NYU (New York University) he impartía clases de Administración y Desarrollo de Recursos Humanos (gracias a que mucho tiempo trabajo con su padre en los negocios), de igual forma Olga ya estaba casada igual con un catedrático (y abogado) de la NYU el cual se enfocaba en la carrera de Derecho, su nombre es Frederic Morrison.

-No le perjudica, se van a mudar por un tiempo a Hillwood, porque a Frederic le ofrecieron ser coordinador de la carrera de derecho de la Universidad de aquí-y puso su codo en la mesa para apoyar la cabeza en la mano- aparte Olga ya metió su incapacidad por su embarazo.

Arnold escupió el café que estaba tomando cuando escucho que Olga estaba embarazada- Woo, tan pronto, no sabía que tu hermana estaba embarazada ¿por qué no me habías dicho?

-Pues no le di mucha importancia, no es asunto mío, es cosa de mi hermana y mi cuñado- dijo levantando los hombros.

-Ok, ¿mañana quieres hacer algo? Podemos ir al cine a ver la película.

-Tampoco puedo, mañana ayudare a Olga a acomodar sus cosas en su nuevo departamento- empezó a enlistar con los dedos- a desempacar, ver qué cosas le hace falta, víveres, muebles, etc.

-¿Parece que me estas evitando?- dijo indgnado cruzando los brazos.

-Jajajaja no seas tonto cabeza de balón- río con sarcasmo- créeme que no tengo ganas de estar con los cambios hormonales de mi hermana- en eso su celular sonó, mostrando la fotografía de su padre quien la llamaba.- creo que ya vinieron por mí.

-Paso por ti el lunes para ir a la escuela.

-Puedo tomar el autobús, lo he estado haciendo por tres semanas, ya que "mi amigo" - y movió los dedos como comillas- se le olvido el camino, y me confundió con Marissa.

Cuando Arnold no estaba de novio, pasaba por Helga para ir a la escuela juntos ya que su abuelo le prestaba el carro al chico (y no iba por Gerald, porque él igual tenía auto y pasaba por Pheobe).

-Ya casi tienes el nombre LARISSA, -dijo riendo- lo siento prometo que no volverá a pasar, paso temprano por ti

-Más te vale, no me vayas a dejar plantada y no llegué a la escuela- se levanto de su asiento y se despidió con la mano de Arnold- nos vemos, el lunes.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Aeropuerto de Hillwood.

Helga se encontraba sentada (mejor dicho aparragada) en las bancas de espera de la terminal, el avión en la cual vendría Olga y su esposo se había retrasado, así que Bob estaba que echaba humo porque odiaba esperar, y Miriam no había ido, ya que se quedó preparando la cena por la llegada de su primogénita.

Bob estaba técnicamente igual, solo que ahora tenía ligeramente más canas de lo común, fuera de eso el señor todavía se mantenía en forma.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de atraso? Será que no piensa llegar hoy el avión- dijo Bob Pataki mirando el reloj, ya se estaba impacientando más de la cuenta.

-Apenas lleva retrasado 20 minutos, exageras papá- y exhala elevando su fleco por el aire.

En ese instante sale por la entrada de pasajeros Olga (rubia, ojos azules, cabello corto arriba de los hombros y con una barriga de embarazada de 6 meses y medio, tenía puesto un vestido azul cielo coqueto de maternidad) abrazada por Frederic (hombre delgado, de cabello castaño, ojos marrones, usaba lentes lo cual mostraba lo intelectual que era, y tenía puesto una camisa rosa pastel de vestir, con un pantalón de pinzas color beige). Olga en cuanto ve a Helga grita de emoción, asustando a la susodicha.

-¡Hermanita bebe!- se acerca a Helga y la abraza fuertemente- ¿cómo has crecido? Te estas convirtiendo en toda una señorita- y llora como siempre lo hace.

-¡Olga!- la chica casi no podía hablar porque la tenían muy abrazada - me estás ahogando, no puedo respirar, vas a matar al bebe y a mí- y la suelta.

-¡Hola mino Olga!- saludo Frederic a ver a su cuñadita, así la llamaba porque su suegro siempre la confundía con su esposa, cosa que le daba mucha risa.

-¡Hola Profesor Estirado!- saludo Helga diciendo el apodo que le había puesto a su cuñado, porque era un muchacho muy serio para su edad, el cual parecía que no disfruto de su juventud, y cuando salía con Helga hacer (por así decirlo sus pequeñas travesuras o paseos) le costaba seguir el ritmo por la falta de diversión que tuvo durante su adolescencia (ya que de joven sacrifico paseos, fiestas, etc. Para convertirse un buen abogado y en un excelente maestro), y en cierta forma cuando estaba con su cuñadita recuparaba el tiempo perdido ("nunca es demasiado tarde para disfrutar de la vida" siempre le decía Helga).

-¡Niña respeta a tus mayores!- regaño Bob a Helga.

-No te preocupes Bob, así nos llevamos- y abrazo a Helga fuertemente, igualito como Olga

-Ya se te pegaron los malos hábitos de mi hermana- dijo zafándose de su cuñado respirando aceleradamente- ¡Dios! Ustedes dos un día de verdad me van ahogar.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Lunes por la mañana

Arnold pasó temprano por Helga a su casa para ir a la preparatoria. Cuando ella subió al Packard del chico, Arnold pudo ver que tenía mala cara (como si no hubiera descansado).

-¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana querida amiga?- dijo con un tono burlón mientras manejaba.

Ella sigue con el rostro hacia el frente pero lo mira de reojo con algo de molestia- ¿Me quieres hacer enojar desde temprano?

-Jajajaja solo estoy jugando

-Pues algo atareado y cansado, Olga y Frederic se quedaron el fin de semana en casa- y exhalo un poco de aire y se recostó en el asiento- a Olga no le gusto el color del departamento que van habitar, y pues harán algunas remodelaciones, pues….las embarazadas y sus antojos de madrugada, ayude a Frederic a cocinar en la noche, el pobre todavía sigue cansado por el viaje.

-Con razón tienes cara de sueño

Llegaron Preparatoria Estatal # 118 de Hillwood, la cual no estaba muy lejos del vecindario, pero tampoco tan cerca, mínimo tenías que ir en autobús o en carro, y la mayoría de los chicos llevaban auto.

El campus de la preparatoria era enorme: escuela de tres pisos, aulas grandes con pintarrones y cómodos pupitres cafés, tenía laboratorios para química, salones para computo, biblioteca, talleres como: literatura, ciencias, matemáticas, periodismo,teatro, rondalla, baile, pintura, cocina, corte y confección, carpintería, electrónica, declamación, y deportivos como gimnasia, animación, natación, beisbol, básquet, vóleibol, futbol americano, soccer, atletismo, karate, etc. (cada una con sus aulas y aéreas respectivas); tenía cafetería, audiovisual, auditorio, obviamente baños, un amplio estacionamiento (dividido para alumnos y maestros), etc.

Cuando bajaron del auto se acercaron a Pheobe y Gerald, que igual acababan de llegar a la escuela:

-¡Buenos días chicos!- saludo Pheobe amablemente.

-¡Buenos días Pheobe!- respondió cortésmente Arnold.

-¡Hola Phebs! Y cabeza de cepillo

-Tan dulce como siempre Helga- contesto el moreno.

-Ya ves la amabilidad ante todo Geraldo.

-Chicos por favor no empiecen tan temprano a discutir- dijo Pheobe cansada por la misma situación de todos los días.

-Apoyo a Pheobe, a veces pienso que lo hacen apropósito para que nosotros nos molestemos - dijo Arnold con sorna.

-Oh no Gerald han descubierto nuestro plan- contesto con sarcasmo llevándose las manos al pecho.

-Muy graciosa Hel….- pero el chico no pudo terminar la frase porque acaba de ver llegar el beetle manzana cítrico, el cual pertenecía a la chica más cotizada (por ende popular) de la escuela; Brenda Fox, la cual cuando bajo del auto dejo a Arnold con la boca abierta (cada vez que la veía se imaginaba la canción de fondo de Gwen Stefani "Rich Girl")

Brenda era bonita, de ojos color miel, tenía los labios gruesos, un lunar (que se veía sexy) en la mejilla derecha (casi cerca de la nariz respinga, claro por una operación que se había hecho antes de ingresar a la prepa) cabello color castaño: lacio y largo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, alta (ligeramente un poco más baja que Helga, media 1.60 metros) delgada (de vientre plano, la chica tenía buen cuerpo, claro como toda porrista), y piel apiñonada. Estaba vestida de manera provocativa: una falda corta de mezclilla, una blusa de ¾ color negra, tacones cerrados de tacón #12 color rojo y un bolso igual rojo que combinaba perfectamente con el tono de los zapatos.

Helga a ver a un atontado Arnold le da con su codo en las costillas (claro no muy fuerte solo quería despertarlo de su letargo).

-¡Cierra la boca Arnold! Estás babeando y me vas a mojar con tu saliva- y le toca el mentón para cerrarle la boca- te vas a comer una mosca.

-¿Qué dijiste Helga?- pregunto todavía atontado viendo a Brenda cuando paso junto a ellos para entrar a la escuela.

-Nada zoquete- y lo jalo para que entren juntos a la escuela- mejor vamos a la escuela, antes que mueran tus ultimas neuronas- Gerald solo se reía a ver a su amigo actuar tan estúpido, y Pheobe solo negaba con la cabeza _"pobre Helga pensaba"_

-Este año saldré con ella cuesto lo que me cueste- se dijo así mismo Arnold, y Helga se entristeció al escuchar hablar así a su amado.

CONTINUARA…

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia y por comentar, deberás me hacen muy feliz el hecho que comenten (más cuando son positivos). La verdad no pensé que alguien lea mi historia y la verdad esto me motiva a seguir escribiendo, espero que les siga gustando (Por favor no dejen de comentar sea bueno o malo es bienvenido)

Ahora con respecto al fic, ahora se enfocará al presente (la adolescencia de los chicos) ya saben la etapa de la vida en la que todo es un drama xD

*Como verán los chicos han cambiado no solo físicamente (no me refiero si son guapos o feos, sino que ya crecieron) sino hasta la forma de actuar (Helga es ligeramente más madura y trata de ser menos agresiva, y Arnold, pues ya no lo veremos tan moral o bueno como siempre; no se asusten no va ser un chico rebelde o malo, aunque creo que no sería mala idea xD; será más bien un muchacho algo coqueto (si de niño caía fácilmente ante las caras bonitas, ¿cómo actuaría en su adolescencia en donde la hormona muchas veces manda?) ¿Sería capaz de dejar la timidez y tener más valor de enamorar una chica? Así como cuando estuvo enamorado de Ruth, Lila y Summer)

*Brenda Fox (es una combinación física entre Jennifer Aniston y Rachel Mcadams, ya que se me hacen unas actrices muy lindas, con mucha personalidad y estilo de la moda).

*High School (así se conoce la etapa de preparatoria de E.U. pero lo adaptaré un poco a la de México, el sistema educativo ahí es muy diferente); con respecto a las alturas de los personajes (son las alturas promedios que se maneja igual en E.U.)


	11. Capítulo 11- Mi mejor amiga

Disclaimer: Los personajes que se presentan a continuación no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Craig Bartlett, excepto los que creare para poder dar sentido a mi historia.

De igual forma mencionaré marcas internacionales importantes, así como nombres de algunos grupos musicales con sus respectivas canciones (los cuales no me pertenecen y se usan sin fines de lucro).

Nota: Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes, o en su caso pueden referirse a un recuerdo o pasado.

"**Este capítulo es parte del anterior, lo menciono para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia".**

LA CHICA DE MI SUEÑOS

Capítulo 11-. Mi mejor amiga.

Los cuatro chicos (Arnold, Helga, Gerald y Pheobe) entraron a la escuela y fueron a sus respectivos casilleros a sacar los cuadernos correspondientes a las materias que les tocaba; Helga y Arnold tenía sus lockers continuos.

Mientras los chicos acomodaban sus cosas se acercaba un trío muy particular: Harold Berman chico alto y robusto (ya no era gordo sino más bien grueso debido al futbol americano) el cual siempre vestía pantalón de mezclilla, una playera negra y encima de esta la chamarra del equipo de la escuela (blanco con rojo); Stinky Peterson, seguí siendo igual de alto, nada más que ahora vestía una onda más rockera (ya saben pantalón ligeramente rasgados, playera de grupos musicales favoritos, y unos tenis de mezclilla converse) y Sid el cual aun vestía ligeramente igual lo único que había remplazado eran las botas blancas por unas negras y ahora usaba playeras de manga larga e igual portaba la chamarra de la escuela (ya que pertenecía igual al equipo de futbol americano) sin dejar de lado su gorra verde.

-¡Hey Arnold!- saludo Sid cuando se acerco al chico rubio tocando el hombre

-¡Hola Sid!, ¡que tal chicos!- saludo Arnold levantando la mano mientras acomodaba unas cosas en su mochila.

-Hoy en la noche recuerda que iremos por unas hamburguesas, ¿vas a ir? Irán todos los chicos- dijo Stinky

-Claro se me había olvidado con todos los que aceres de la pensión- dijo Arnold cerrando su casillero

En tanto los chicos platicaban Helga acomodaba sus cuadernos y en cuanto cerró su casillero empezó a ser molestada por Harold.

-Ceja de Oruga, tú no puedes ir es solo ¡PARA CHICOS!... YA SABES NOCHE DE HOMBRES- dice Harold en tono mofó levantando los brazos para demostrar su masculinidad.

-Noche de hombres jajajajajajaja - se empezó a burlar la chica- has dicho de hombres jajajaja, uhm uhm- carraspeo la garganta parando la risa- así que para empezar ninguno de ustedes podrá ir, ya que ninguno es realmente un "hombre"- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos- ¿captas niño rosa?- y golpeó la nariz de Harold con el dedo índice.

-¡¿Cómo que no somos hombres?!- se rasco dudoso Harold la cabeza- si todos tenemos cosas que nos distingue como hombres….

-Haaaa- alzó ligeramente la voz interrumpiendo a Harold, y estaba un poco ruborizada por el punto tan obvio que iba a tocar- Olvídalo Harold es mucho para tu pequeño cerebro- en eso volteo a ver Arnold que solo la veía con un gesto desaprobatorio- ¿QUÉ?- dijo con cinismo a Arnold

-Nada Helga- y giro los ojos el chico- es que…- dejo de hablar y se quedo con la mirada perdida porque a los lejos vio a Brenda platicando con sus dos inseparables amigas (casi sus clones en cuanto la manera de vestir y actuar de la chica, ya que solo cambiaba el color de cabello de cada una: Kirsty la cual era rubia y Michelle de cabello negro, cabe recalcar que igual eran delgadas).

-¿Es qué?- movió la mano derecha en círculos para que continuara; pero, a ver que su amigo no reaccionaba volteo a ver hacia la dirección que miraba el muchacho, y cuando vio lo que miraba solo rodo los ojos

-Lo entiendo Arnold, una chica así te deja sin palabras- dijo Sid como suspirando apoyándose en el hombro del susodicho, el cual este último solo asintió con la cabeza, en tanto Helga solo gruño para ella misma.

-Yo no sé ustedes, pero iré a saludar a esas bellas señoritas- dijo Stinky yéndose en dirección hacia las chicas.

-Espérame Stinky te acompaño- dijo Sid corriendo a su lado

-Yo mejor buscó a Rhonda porque si me ve coqueteando con otras chicas me mata-dijo dando media vuelta- nos vemos más tarde Arnold, adiós cejuda.

-Adiós perrito faldero- chasqueo los dedos - si que ya te tienen dominado- y comenzó a reír. (Pero Harold prefirió irse ya que sabe que ante este tema tendría las de perder).

Arnold a notar que solo estaban ellos dos, aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar con su amiga-Helga, estén…..necesito pedirte un favor- empezó a decir con algo de nerviosismo y un poco sonrojado sobándose la parte de atrás del cuello- sabes que eres mi mejor amiga…..y bueno que casi yo….pues ya sabes.

-¡Al grano Arnold, que me mareas!- cruzo los brazos en son de fastidio.

-¡Por favor ayúdame acercarme a Brenda!- dijo esto cerrando los ojos y juntando las dos palmas de las manos suplicando a su querida amiga.

-**¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- **dijo molesta y abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa del favor (porque sabía que le gustaba a su amigo dicha chica pero no que sería capaz de pedirle semejante ayuda)

-Sabes que ella me pone nervioso, nunca me había pasado con ninguna otra chica, Brenda es difícil y no con cualquiera anda.

-Huuu súper difícil, toda una virgen y puritana, es más vamos a rezarle - dijo con sarcasmo juntando las manos e hincándose como si fuera a orar- Santa Brenda…

-¡Helga!- puso su mano derecha en la frente por el dolor de cabeza que a veces le ocasionaba la chica, y luego extendió la otra para ayudar a su amiga a levantarse.

- ¿Qué Arnold? Sabes perfectamente que ella y yo nos odiamos, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

_Flashback. _

_Era el primer día de clases en la preparatoria estatal de de Hillwood (High School); los chicos acababan de entrar a primer año y todavía estaban a la expectativa sobre las clases, los compañeros, los maestros; en fin de todo lo que conlleva un cambio escolar._

_Pheobe y Helga se encontraban por los pasillos caminando para dirigirse a la cafetería de la escuela; Pheobe tenía unas hojas sobre la información de los diversos talleres que contaba la institución, la cual estaba leyendo: _

_-Ya me decidí Helga, escogeré el club de ciencias-dijo la chica oriental mientras leía la información de dicho taller- "El club de ciencias busca estudiantes con inquietudes para investigar, organizar y desarrollar actividades de carácter científico como cursos de perfeccionamiento, charlas, conferencias, excursiones a los centros de investigación, exposición de proyectos (feria científica) proyecciones de películas, etc.…".; Wao que divertido - parecía que se le iluminaban los ojos a la chica, estaba tan fascinada- ¿no te gustaría entrar conmigo Helga? La verdad me parece muy interesante._

_-Parece una materia más que estudiar, no gracias Phebs-caminaba la chica viendo al piso la verdad no estaba interesada en entrar a ningún taller, el único que le pudo haber interesado era solo para varones; y pensaba que las demás actividades eran una pérdida de tiempo obligatoria- lástima que no hay béisbol femenil _

_-Pero están los deportes como voleibol, gimnasia rítmica, atletismo, animación, natación- empezó a enlistar- y también hay taller de poesía, declamación, periodismo…._

_-¡Basta Phebs! Me das dolor de cabeza- decía Helga mientras se tocaba la sien con las dos manos._

_-Es que debes elegir uno en lo que queda del resto de la semana ¿por qué no pruebas unos tres? Los que más te interesen - hablaba Pheobe animadamente para alentar a su amiga, pero como estaba distraída viendo la información de los talleres no se dio cuenta que iba a chocar con una chica que estaba de espaldas en su casillero maquillándose- y al final de la semana te decides._

_CRACK se escucho cuando cayó al piso una polvera (el cual obviamente se rompió)_

_La dueña de la polvera quedo un momento estática y después reaccionó dando media vuelta muy molesta; era Brenda Fox (la cual en ese tiempo tenía el cabello rubio claro cenizo, se le veía algo maquillada (por lo claro del tinte) labios rojos y unas sombras cafés; y vestía una falda de mezclilla corta combinada con una blusa blanca de botones y sandalias altas blancas)- __**¿QUIÉN FUE LA ESTÚPIDA QUE TIRÓ MI POLVERA DE PARÍS AL PISO?**__- dijo muy enfadada viendo con odio a las chicas, en especial a la oriental._

_-Estén…..es….que…- empezó a tartamudear Pheobe de los nervios, tenía miedo de esa chica que estaba muy enfadada, pues podía ver claramente una vena azul que se le asomaba en la frente por la molestia._

_-Fui yo- enseguida dijo Helga dando un pasa hacia adelante para proteger a su amiga- no me fije por donde iba, andaba distraída._

_-__**¡ERES UNA COMPLETA IDIOTA!, por estar perdida en quien sabe donde rompiste mi polvera traída de París, tendré que pedir otra y quien sabe en cuanto tiempo me llegará, mientras tendré que usar otra**__- dijo mirándola de abajo hacia arriba examinándola detalladamente- __**como tú nunca has usado una nunca en tu vida, no sabes cómo le afecta a la piel de una chica.**_

_-__**PARA EMPEZAR ESTO ES UNA ESCUELA NO UN CENTRO NOCTURNO PARA ESTARSE MAQUILLÁNDOSE EN MEDIO DEL PASILLO**__- Helga alzo un poco más la voz y se acercó molesta un poco más a la chica por la mirada y los comentarios que hizo hace unos instantes; llamando la atención de varios estudiantes los cuales se empezaron a acercar- __**Y DOS ¿TÚ QUE SABES SI HE USADO O NO MAQUILLAJE? ESO NO ES DE TÚ INCUMBENCIA. **_

_-__**Cariño**__- dijo con tono de malicia- __**a leguas se nota que jamás en tu vida te has arreglado, mira esas fachas: pantalones rasgados, playera de naca color negra ¿Qué dice: Nirvana? Jajajaja muñeca ya paso de moda ese grupito; tenis asquerosos y ceja de hombre por favor; para ser "MUJER"**__- hizo ademán de comillas con los dedos de la mano derecha y la otra mano la tenía en la cintura- __**no eres nada femenina, deberás arreglarte más como….**_

_-__**TÚ**__- y se llevo una mano al pecho como si la admirara- __**y ser toda una refinada dama que se paran todas las noches en las esquinas**__- le toco la blusa a Brenda como si tuviera una arruga y como que la acomodó- __**no gracias "CARIÑO"**__- le dijo al oído._

_-__**NO ME TOQUES IMBÉCIL, NADIE ME HABLA ASÍ**__- e intento darle una cachetada, la cual Helga agarro la mano de Brenda a tiempo._

_Todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el pasillo estaban a la expectativa de cómo iba a reaccionar Helga; "LA VA A GOLPEAR DECÍAN ALGUNOS", "GOLPEAR SE QUEDA CORTO, LA VA A ASESINAR" comentaban otros "¿NO SABEN QUIÉN ES ELLA? ES LA TEMIBLE HELGA G. PATAKÍ" afirmaban unos terceros. Arnold y Gerald a ver a tanto alumno reunido les entro la curiosidad para ver qué era lo que les llamaba la atención; y se llevaron tremenda sorpresa a encontrarse a su amiga en medio de una pelea (Sí Helga era de temer, era agresiva, tal vez algo jodona pensaban ellos, pero jamás una busca pleitos, Arnold sabía que no eran de esas chicas que realmente les guste pelear; lo comprobó cuando cursaban cuarto año de primaria en esa ocasión en la que se iba a dar a golpes con la Gran Patty)_

_-__**¿NO SABES CON QUIÉN TE ESTÁS METIENDO?- **__le apretó un poco muñeca del brazo, haciendo que Brenda hiciera un gesto de dolor__**- CON TU PEOR PESADILLA**__- la iba a golpear pero sintió que la abrazaron por la cintura y fue jalada para separarla de Brenda; era Arnold._

_-¡Helga! No cometas una tontería en el primer día de clases- dijo Arnold en susurro al oído de Helga para tratar de tranquilizar a su amiga, sin soltarla por completo. Helga a sentir tan cerca a Arnold se estremeció, pero enseguida recupero la compostura._

_-__**¡NO TE METAS DONDE NO TE LLAMAN SHORTMAN!- **__y se soltó de su amigo._

_Pero tanto alumno reunido en los pasillos llamó la atención de la directora de la escuela; Miss Victoria Anderson (era alta, delgada, de tez blanca, y siempre tenía un impecable traje sastre de falda y saco color gris; y el cabello color castaño oscuro recogido en un chongo); la cual se acercó a ver cuál era el alboroto._

_-__**PERO ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?; JÓVENES DISPERSASEN, VUELVAN A SUS ACTIVIDADES**__- dijo en tono autoritario y volteo a ver con una mirada muy seria a Helga y a Brenda- __**USTEDES DOS SEÑORITAS A MI OFICINA. **_

_Arnold cuando vio a la chica que se estaba yendo junto con Helga a la oficina de la directora se quedó con la mirada pérdida y la boca abierta "¿QUIÉN ES ESA LINDA CHICA? QUE ES TAN BELLA COMO UN ÁNGEL; TENGO QUE CONOCERLA" pensó. _

_**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**_

_En la oficina de la directora._

_-Bien señoritas- leyó unos expedientes que tenía en su escritorio- Patakí y Fox ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? Claramente había una desagradable discusión en los pasillos de este honorable colegio._

_-Esta "Señorita" como usted dice- comenzó hablar Brenda- rompió a propósito mi polvera que mi papi me encargo de París._

_-¿Es verdad eso Srta. Patakí?- miro fijamente a Helga al rostro._

_-Fue un accidente Directora Anderson, estaba caminando y no me fije por donde iba- trato de hablar calmada porque sabe que iba explotar teniendo cerca a Brenda, tenía ganas de darle un buen golpe en el rostro por decir que apropósito rompió su estúpida e insignificante polvera- y me tropecé con mi compañera cuando ella se estaba maquillando- trató de sonar angelical frente a la directora- pero en mi defensa, creo que la Srta. Fox no debería maquillarse en los pasillos, creo que esto es una noble escuela y no una discoteca- puso cara de inocencia._

_-Pues por lo mismo que venimos a clase deberíamos venir presentables y no en harapos como mi compañera aquí presente- puso una mano en la cintura y volteo a ver a Helga con desprecio._

_-¡Basta jovencitas!- se toco la quijada la Directora Anderson para poner las cartas sobre el asunto, y miró a Branda- la Srta. Patakí tiene razón no debería estarse maquillando en los pasillos para eso existen los baños de la escuela- después volteo a ver a Helga- e igual tiene razón la Srta. Fox hay que venir presentables a la escuela, claro sin exagerar tampoco es una pasarela- y miro de reojo a Brenda- LES RECUERDO QUE VIENEN A ESTUDIAR, NO A BUSCAR NOVIO Y MUCHO MENOS PELEAR- cruzo los brazos y se apoyo en el escritorio- POR SER EL PRIMER DÍA NO LES PONDRÉ NINGÚN CASTIGO, PERO LAS ESTARÉ VIGILANDO DE CERCA, AL SIGUIENTE PLEITO O QUEJA DE ALGÚN MAESTRO NO TENDRÉ NINGUNA CONSIDERACIÓN ¿QUEDÓ CLARO?_

_-Sí Miss Anderson- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo bajando la mirada al piso._

_-Muy bien chicas, ya pueden retirarse, ya mero termina el descanso._

_**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**_

_A fuera de la oficina se encontraban unos preocupados Arnold, Gerald, Pheobe, Lila y Brainy (los cuales al escuchar que su amiga tenía problemas fueron de inmediato para abogar por ella). Helga se acercó al grupo los cuales al verla se tranquilizaron._

_-Pheobe ya nos contó cómo empezó todo; gracias por apoyarla Helga- dijo Gerald agradecido porque Helga ayudo a su chica._

_-Haría lo que fuera por mi mejor amiga- rodo los ojos- no tienes nada que agradecer._

_-¡Helga!...yo- empezó Pheobe a sollozar llenándose los ojos de lágrimas- yo lo siento mucho,…. todo fue mi culpa…soy una cobarde,…..no debí dejarte echarte la culpa- y abrazó a su amiga._

_-Tranquila Phebs, no pasó nada grave- trato de animar a su amiga dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras todavía la abrazaba, luego la soltó, y la miro directamente al rostro para mostrar su sinceridad- no nos castigaron por ser el primer día de clases, pero quedamos advertidas para la próxima._

_-¡Me alegra mucho Helga!, nos tenías preocupados a todos- dijo dulcemente Lila (la cual seguía siendo la misma a pesar de los años, solo que ya no era una niña sino una linda jovencita: delgada, con el cabello corto arriba de los hombros amarrado en una media cola; y utilizaba vestidos floreados, ese día llevaba uno verde de tirantes, y encima un suéter corto color amarillo)._

_-Lo bueno que solo fue un mal entendido- dijo Arnold - no creo que una chica tan linda se hubiera molestado por eso._

_-__**¡MAL ENTENDIDO!**__- se sorprendió Helga por la actitud de su amigo hacia la chica que la agredió con insultos hace unos minutos- __**SOLO LO OCURRIDO A ESA RIDÍCULA POLVERA FUE EL "MAL ENTENDIDO", LO DEMÁS CREO QUE QUEDÓ BASTANTE CLARO.**_

_-¡Helga! Arnold solo busca el lado positivo como siempre- dijo Brainy eludiendo a su amigo (el chico ya no tartamudeaba como hacía antes por el asma; es más ahora era simpático, ya no era tan flaco, se vestía de manera casual y juvenil, y los lentes que usaban ahora eran más discretos) para que su amiga no volviera a estallar, sabía que Helga todavía le gustaba Arnold y que a veces sus celos la hacen reaccionar de manera brutal._

_-Así es Helga, una chica así no creo que apropósito se molestara contigo, fue su enojo; apuesto que es una chica muy angelical y agradable- volvió a recalcar Arnold._

_-Arnold hasta Lucifer era un ángel hermoso pero por dentro era pura mierda- dijo Helga mirando con ironía y un poco de desprecio a Arnold- si me permiten tengo hambre, chicas vamos- y camino hacia la cafetería Helga- nos vemos zoquetes. _

_**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**_

_En la cafetería de la escuela._

_Helga se encontraba con sus dos amigas Pheobe y Lila (que desde las piyamadas que hacían desde niñas se hicieron muy buenas amigas) _

_- Vamos Helga, ¡por favor! - suplicaba Lila- acompáñame mañana a la prueba de animación, te necesito, sabes que me pongo muy pero muy muy muy muy nerviosa._

_- Lila, sabes que yo no soy de esas tontas con pompones- tomo su gaseosa-así que olvídalo señorita perfecta._

_-Sabes que casi nunca te pido nada, por fis por fis Helga- hizo un puchero y vio con grandes ojos a su amiga._

_-Solo por esta ocasión Lila, pero de una vez te digo que no me interesa entrar al equipo de animación._

_En esos instantes pasaba Brenda junto con sus amigas Kirsty Y Michelle, que escucharon que el último comentario de Helga._

_-¿Escuche bien chicas?- dijo Brenda que tenía una charola de comida- esta marimacho quiere entrar al equipo de animación - y las tres chicas comenzaron a reír- no creo que tengas gracia como nosotras para que entres al equipo._

_Helga se levanto de su asiento, pero Phebs se acerco a ella antes de que hiciera una locura. -¡Helga! Déjalo así no vayas a cometer una locura, recuerda que ya les llamo la atención la directora- pero Helga ignoro a la pequeña chica._

_-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME- dijo muy molesta Brenda, y amenazó a la rubia- O LE DIRE A LA MISS ANDERSON QUE ME ATACASTE SIN RAZÓN._

_-¿QUÉEEE? ME TIENES MIEDO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA YO SOLO QUERÍA QUITARTE ESTA PELUSA DE LA BLUSA- sacudió el hombro de la chica, y se volvió a sentar._

_-ERES UN DESQUICIDA PATAKI- miro a sus amigas- VAMONOS CHICAS AQUÍ APESTA- pero cuando dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar no se dio cuenta de que Helga había metido el pie en su camino, y cayó al suelo ensuciándose toda la blusa con la comida que llevaba en la charola, provocando la risa de todos._

_-QUERIDA, DEBERIAS UTILIZAR ESA GRACIA QUE DISQUE TIENES PARA NO TROPEZAR CON TUS PIES- cuando Helga hizo este comentario Brenda se iba corriendo de la cafería por la humillación que la había hecho pasar, tras de ella fueron sus amigas- veo que tiene prisa- le dijo a sus amigas las cuales la vieron con cara incredulidad- ¿Qué? Chicas parecen que no me conocen- y siguió bebiendo su gaseosa._

_**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**_

_Al día siguiente en el campo de futbol americano se llevaban las pruebas de animación para las chicas de primer año, y quienes querían hacer la prueba eran: Brenda, Kristy, Michelle, Lila, Helga, Nadine, Sheena, entre otras 20 chicas más. Casi todas iban con la ropa deportiva adecuada para la dicha prueba, a excepción de Helga que iba vestida con una playera banca ancha y un pans deportivo negro (que igual son muy anchos) y estos no te permiten realmente hacer los estiramientos adecuados. _

_-Así vas a entrenar Patakí, jajajajaja como siempre muy femenina- se acercaron Brenda junto con sus dos colas._

_-Creo que quiere imponer moda- dijo Kristy._

_-Te equivocaste de taller, el de luchas es al otro lado de la escuela- dijo Michelle_

_-Jajajajajajaja muy buena esa chicas- dijo Helga- apuesto que estuvieron pensando toda la mañana como insultarme- paso a su lado, y se hecho el cabello (que tenía recogido en una cola alta) hacia atrás- con su permiso tengo que estirar sino me quiero engarrotar, les aconsejo que hagan lo mismo - y dejo a unas chicas indignadas ya que Helga no le importo el comentario que le hicieron, ya que realmente no estaba interesada entrar al equipo, solo hacía compañía a su amiga._

_Una de las chicas de tercer año (que ya eran animadoras) ordenaron que se pusieran en fila, para que la entrenadora pudiera ver detalladamente a cada una de ellas; y cuando llego la instructora; Helga se llevo un gran sorpresa (agradable porque la consideraba su amiga y desagradable por tanto que era su amiga sabía que haría lo imposible para que se quedará en el equipo de animación) pues se trataba de Tish Wittenberg, que a ver a Helga se alegro mucho._

_Tish Wittenberg parecía que los años no la habían afectado, se veía exactamente igual de jovial, deberás que el ejercicio la había ayudado mucho a mantenerse. _

_-¡Que agradable sorpresa Helga! Hace mucho que no te veo - saludo Trish abrazando a Helga, que no paso por desapercibido por Brenda, provocándole un mal presentimiento- me alegra mucho que te interese entrar al equipo de animación, mucha suerte que se que lograras entrar- se alejo impidiendo que Helga contestará._

_-¡Buenos días chicas!- saludo cortésmente la entrenadora._

_-¡Buenos días!- contestaron todas a la vez._

_-Veo que hay muchas interesadas por entrar al equipo, pero lamento informales que solo quedan 8 puestos disponibles en la selección, y las pruebas no serán tan fáciles- caminaba de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda - pero la buena noticia es que necesitamos una nueva capitana, la cual podría estar entre ustedes; ya que nuestra antigua capitana se graduó este año que pasó…. y aún no buscó una que realmente de la talla para Los Tigres de Hillwood (nombre del equipo de animadoras y de los diversos equipos deportivos de la escuela)._

_Varias chicas comenzaron a emocionarse por la buena noticia que acababa de decir Trish._

_-Uhm uhm- carraspeó Trish- silencio por favor que no he terminado- entre los 8 puestos vacantes que se necesitan se encuentran, incluyendo a la capitana que debe saber realizar casi todas las posiciones que son: 2 voladoras, 4 de bases y 2 de poste… Comenzaremos con la prueba de resistencia física en unos instantes, de ahí iré eliminando candidatas, después comenzaremos con la prueba de saltos y ahí eliminare a otras aspirantes- comenzó a explicar- mañana tendremos la prueba de gimnasia y baile;…. y ya pasado mañana les haré saber quiénes serán oficialmente porristas de Los Tigres de la preparatoria de Hillwood._

_Y así comenzaron las pruebas, en el orden que explicó Trish; en la cual desde la primera quedaron eliminadas varias chicas; en la segunda de saltos fue eliminada Sheena; y así sucesivamente;….. al final las únicas que pasaron sin ningún problema fue Lila, Helga, Kristy, Michelle, Brenda y Nadine._

_Al termino de la semana Trish dio los resultados en la cual quedaron las chicas anteriormente mencionadas y dos más (una tal Mónica y Steph) y todas ellas estaban sentadas en las gradas, con las demás animadoras, acababa de dar las buena noticia a las chicas, y las que no habían quedado ya se han retirado - Quiero felicitarlas a todas, hicieron un muy buen trabajo, pero….. aquí no acaba todo, tienen que mejorar en todos los aspectos, vienen las competencias de animación y tienen que entrenar arduamente; en la semana que viene les acomodaré en las posiciones que les había mencionado el primer día- se acercó a Helga- ¿por favor Patakí puedes ponerte de pie? Ven a mi lado- y Helga hizo lo que le pidieron, y Trish continuo hablando ahora más animada- QUIERO PRESENTARLES A SU NUEVA CAPITNA HELGA G. PATAKÍ, SE QUE HARÁS UN TRABAJO EXCELENTE._

_-__**¿QUEEEE? ELLA NO PUEDE SER LA CAPITANA**__- dijo muy molesta Brenda._

_-¿Algún problema con la decisión que tome Fox?- contesto seriamente la entrenadora._

_-Trish ella tiene razón, yo no puedo ser la capitana, es más ni siquiera pienso quedarme en el equipo de porritas- Helga estaba apenada, no quería discutir frente a todos la decisión que había tomado desde el primer día- ¿podemos hablar un momento en privado?- y ambas se alejaron unos pasos._

_-Helga ¿qué pasa? Sabes que te he elegido como capitana porque sé que eres una buena líder, sino pensabas quedarte en el equipo ¿para qué hiciste la prueba? Solo me hiciste perder mi tiempo- Trish estaba muy molesta y decepcionada de su amiguita._

_-Miré entrenadora Wittenberg realmente no pensaba entrar al equipo de porristas, solo acompañe a Lila- comenzó a explicar- me conoces bien y sabes que no soy de esas que les gusta brincar con pompones mientras uso una faldita - y puso una cara de arrepentimiento- lo siento mucho, pero la verdad en el transcurso de la semana probé otros talleres, y me gusto el de Teatro, y pues…..pienso quedarme en ese._

_-Está bien Helga, lo entiendo, pero la verdad no veo a alguien mejor que tú para ser la capitana- estaba realmente desilusionada._

_-Tengo en mente a una, es mejor que yo- dijo triunfantemente- ¿confías en mí?_

_-Claro Helga ¿cómo no confiar en mi madrina de boda?- y giño el ojo- ¿de quién se trata?_

_-De Lila Sawyer, tú misma la probaste y la elegiste como una porrista más; es muy buena bailarina, puede hasta ayudarte con la coreografía para los partidos y competencias, aparte la chica tiene su carácter que no te engañe esa cara y voz dulce que tiene._

_-Ok pondré a Lila como capitana, solo porque confío en tu palabra….pero quiero que me prometas que- hizo una pequeña pausa- que serás mi suplente de animadora, el día que te necesitemos no te negarás ¿te parece?- extendió la mano_

_Helga medito unos instantes, sabía que había hecho mal en seguir con las audiciones si estbar al tanto que no se iba a quedar- Solo porque hice perder tu tiempo - extendió su mano- me parece un trato justo._

_Ambas se acercaron de nuevo a las demás chicas, y dieron las nuevas noticias: Lila por recomendación de Helga sería la capitana, por la cual la pelirroja salto de emoción abrazando a su amiga y agradeció la oportunidad a la entrenadora Wittenberg; ocasionando un enorme coraje a Brenda y un gran odio hacia Helga._

_Fin del Flashback._

-Pero Helga, eso ocurrió hace dos años, a lo mejor ya se le olvido a Brenda- trato de sonar seguro y comprensivo.

-Sí como no, ahora me ve como su hermana del alma- la chica ya estaba irritada.

-Inténtalo Helga, eres mi mejor amiga.

-Arnold ¿acaso vez en mi espalda, alas, arco, flecha y tengo puesto un pañal?- el chico rubio iba a contestar pero Helga le tapo la boca con una mano, y continuo discutiendo- ¿sabes por qué no lo vez? Porque no soy Cupido y la hago cagando, y tampoco soy una casamentera que reúne a las parejitas- le destapo la boca y se la llevo al pecho del chico- SOY TU AMIGA, SI QUIERES A LA CHICA VE TÚ POR ELLA.

Arnold iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por la voz de la secretaría de la directora, la cual hablaba por el altavoz- _Todos los estudiantes del tercer año, favor de pasar de manera ordenada y tranquila al auditorio de la escuela, repito; solo estudiantes del tercer año pasar de manera ordenada y tranquila al auditorio de la escuela._

-Vamos a ver las nuevas buenas cabeza de balón.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Todos los alumnos del último año (que eran 60) estaban reunidos en el auditorio; Helga se sentó junto a las chicas (Pheobe, Sheena, Nadine, Lila) las cuales se encontraban en las butacas que se situaban casi en medio del auditorio; y Arnold una banca atrás de ellas con los chicos (Gerald, Harold, Sid, Stinky, Curly).

Las chicas estaban platicando animadamente pero cuando paso un chico que se dirigía hacia la primera fila del auditorio se quedaron calladas y observándolo: se trataba del chico más popular y guapo de la escuela Dylan Miller: era alto de 1.72, delgado de muy buen cuerpo (capitán y quarterback del equipo de fútbol americano), piel apiñonada, cabello castaño y ligeramente rizado, y ojos color miel.

-Es todo un sueño- dijo Sheena suspirando.

-La verdad es bastante guapo, y es muy simpático - dijo Lila pícaramente.

-Dichosa Rhonda que un tiempo salió con él- dijo Nadinne con un poco de envidia de la buena sobre su amiga.

-Pues la verdad no se qué le ven a ese tonto, si es de igual de desagradable que su prima la zorrita Brenda- dijo una fastidiada Helga, volteando a ver a otro lado.

-¡Helga! Creo que no lo deberías juzgar solo porque es primo de Brenda, la verdad es que nunca lo has tratado- dijo Pheobe un poco insegura, ya que esta observación podría molestar a su amiga.

-Ustedes tampoco lo han tratado, más que Rhonda cuando se juntaba con esa Foxyta- se defendió Helga. Y siguieron discutiendo del tema un rato más.

Mientras tanto los chicos platicaban de otros asuntos:

-Y ¿cómo les fue con Kristy, Michelle y Brenda?- preguntó Arnold a sus amigos, que vio cuando se acercaron a saludar a las chicas.

-¿Se acercaron a ellas? - puso cara de sorpresa Gerald- Espero que las chicas no los hayan visto porque se van enojar con ustedes- dijo algo desconfiado.

-Haaa que se molesten -dijo Sid- ni que fueran nuestras novias; pues nos fue bien, las saludamos y las invitamos a salir, pero se resisten- los chicos de verdad no perdían las esperanzas

-Haaa que pena- dijo Arnold algo atontado porque estaba viendo hacia la dirección que estaba Brenda, la cual estaba platicando con su primo Dylan- me preguntó ¿qué tipo de chico le gustará a Brenda?- esta pregunta fue escuchada por los chicos.

-Pues cuando se estaban yendo, como estábamos caminando casi detrás de ellas, escuchamos hablar a Brenda sobre un chico- dijo Sid de manera ingenua y rascando su cabeza tratando de recordar más o menos de lo que decía esa chica- que le encanta porque es rebelde, creo que es un chico que le gusta (pero en realidad Brenda se estaba refiriendo que su hermanito que en los últimos días se estaba comportando como un rebelde y que no lo aguanta, cosa que mal interpreto Sid).

-_Así que le gustan los chicos rebeldes_- pensó Arnold.

-¡Buenos días estudiantes!- comenzó hablar la directora Anderson, que se encontraba arriba del auditorio- el motivo de esta junta, es para hablar sobre la fiesta de graduación, por la cual le cederé la palabra a la presidenta del Comité Estudiantil Rhonda Wellington Lloyd para que les de las buenas noticias.

Todos los chicos aplaudieron, y Rhonda se acerco al estrado junto con Lorenzo (que se encontraba a su lado). Rhonda era muy bonita: alta de la estatura de Helga, delgada, y ahora tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, y vestía de manera sofisticada: blusa de manga larga color vino, y un pantalón negro de mezclilla y zapatos negros de tacón no muy altos; Lorenzo en cambio ahora medía 1.72 metros, tenía el cabello corto con las puntas paradas, y vestía elegante y casual a la vez: camisas de manga larga color azul cielo y pantalón de mezclilla.

-¡Hola queridos amigos!, pues como mencionó Miss Anderson, el motivo de la reunión es para informales todo los preparativos de la graduación- hablo Rhonda atreves del micrófono- Como ustedes saben, mi familia es dueña de varias franquicias, entre ellas los hoteles Wellington;…hemos llegado en un acuerdo con la directora, y la fiesta se podrá hacer en el hotel Wellington que se encuentra en la playa de California, el cual mi familia nos dará gratis el salón de fiestas del hotel.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir emocionados.

-Y la familia de Lorenzo nos regalará la renta de los camiones, obviamente de lujo, que nos llevará a la playa- y señalo al chico Rhonda, y de nuevo todos comenzaron a emocionarse.

-Pero tenemos que juntar entre todos lo que nos hace falta, entre ellos está el dinero para las hospedaje del fin de semana, el conjunto musical, la comida de la fiesta, las bebidas, etc., etc., etc.,…..ha se me olvidaba los meseros, sillas, mesas y arreglos corre a cargo del hotel, así que no hay problema.

-Así que chicos tendremos que realizar actividades para reunir fondos; sé que entre todos podemos…. Somos 60 alumnos divididos en 4 salones de especialidades diferentes, pero todos tenemos la misma meta- término de recalcar Lorenzo; y así siguió la reunión a cargo del comité con la supervisión de la directora para llegar a varios acuerdos.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Cuando salió Arnold de la escuela se dirigió directamente hacia su casa, se quedó pensando en lo que Sid le había dicho: _A Brenda le gusta los chicos rebeldes _ y casi no prestó atención a la reunión que habían tenido en el auditorio.

-Tengo que parecer un chico rebelde- se decía Arnold así mismo- pero ¿cómo?- prendió su computadora y comenzó a investigar cómo se visten y actúan los chicos rebeldes…una vez encontrada la información salió a buscar lo que necesitaba olvidándose que tenía que juntarse con los chicos esa noche.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Al día siguiente Arnold pasó por Helga a su casa como de costumbre, timbró a su celular para hacerle saber que se encontraba en la puerta de su casa (eso de tocar la bocina se le hacía de mala educación, no le gustaba perjudicar a nadie).

Helga salió de la casa y cuando subió al coche se quedó muy sorprendida a ver a Arnold -¡CABEZA DE BALÓN! ¿QUÉ LLEVAS PUESTO?- pues el chico llevaba unos pantalones entubados negros, unos zapatos negros de punta, una playera blanca, una chamarra de cuero negra, unos lentes negros, el cabello en forma de copete y tenía un palillo de dientes en los labios.

-¿Qué esto? Es algo que tenía guardado- y bajo los lentes ligeramente para ver a su amiga.

-Pues lo hubieras dejado guardados ¿quién te crees? ¿James Dean?- dijo con sarcasmo y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿No te gusta? Quería parecer chico malo- dijo algo dolido.

-Huuu que malo te vez, en especial yendo a la escuela en un Packard- volvió a mofarse, pero luego se arrepintió y puso su mano en la sien, no quería lastimar al chico, pero sabía que los chicos de la escuela lo iban a ridiculizar, la prepa podría ser tan cruel- Arnold ese tipo de ropa no te va, hace que te veas algo tonto, a parte eso ya no se usa….hace que se vea más grande tu cabeza- trato de usar ese argumento como excusa

-Gracias Rhonda Loyd- cruzó los brazos molesto volteando a ver hacia la ventana que esta de su lado (del conductor).

-Vamos pasemos rápido a tu casa y te cambias- trató de convencerlo- sabes cómo son los chicos y te van empezar a molestar

-Como me hacías en la primaria, creo puedo soportarlo- dijo serio y molesto- iré vestido así y punto, a Brenda le gusta los chicos rebeldes- encendió el motor del carro y emprendió el camino.

-Así que es por eso- dijo furiosa- PUES NO DIGAS QUE NO TE LO ADVERTÍ- y todo el camino se la pasaron callados, Arnold conduciendo con la mirada fija en el camino, y Helga mirando enojada hacia la ventana- _todo por culpa de Brenda- _pensó Helga.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, la mayoría de los alumnos veían raro a Arnold, varios se preguntaban quién era y por qué vestía de manera inusual, razón por la cual se empezó a incomodar al chico. Una vez en los casilleros los chicos: Sid, Harold (junto con Rhonda) y Stinky se acercaron Arnold (que estaba de espaldas de frente a su casillero, con la cabeza metida en este) para comentar el nuevo chisme de la escuela.

-Hey amigo- dijo Stinky- te perdiste de unas buenas hamburguesas anoche- de seguro tenías muchos pendientes en la pensión. Cambiando de tema ¿te enteraste? Un nuevo chico vino a la escuela vestido de estúpido

Pero cuando Arnold se dio la vuelta y lo miro de frente, se quedo algo confundido -_acaso hablan de él-_pensó

-Así que tú eres del estúpido que toda la escuela habla- dijo Sid burlándose y señalando.

-En serio Arnold ¿qué pensabas a venir vestido así? Ya esta súper pasado de moda, es muy de los 70´s, y los pantalones entubados no te quedan- dijo Rhonda examinándolo de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha.

-¿Quién te crees John Travolta? - se burlo Harold- vas a mover tu pequeño trasero como hacen en Grease- y movió el trasero mostrándoselo a Arnold. Esto último molesto tanto al rubio que cerró el casillero con fuerza, y se alejó de ellos -_vaya amigos que tengo -_ pensó y se fue a esconder.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

Unos minutos después, al enterarse que los chicos ya habían hecho de las suyas; Helga buscó a Arnold en la bodega deportiva (ya saben donde guardan todos los balones, redes, etc. de deporte) sabía que el chico se escondería en un lugar en el que realmente no hubiera nadie y que mejor lugar que ese.

-Pis pis… Arnold… ¿estás ahí?- llamaba a su amigo buscándolo por todo el lugar.

-Vete de aquí Helga, no tengo ganas de que me sigan molestando- estaba triste, sentado encima de un caballo de gimnasia, jugando con una pelotita que rebotaba contra una pared - y tampoco quiero escuchar un "te lo dije".

-Arnold no vine a burlarme-… y si no quería decir que te lo dije, y que tenía razón- _Arnold hablaba a Helga pero esta no hacía caso: Helga._- y que los chicos se iban a burlar de ti_-¡Helga! volvió a decir el chico-_ y que serías el hazme reír de la escuela- comenzó hablar desesperadamente Helga cuando se pone nerviosa y no sabe cómo llegar al punto.

Arnold se tapó los oídos -¡Ya Helga! Ya entendí- el chico seguía triste con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-¡Lo siento!- se acercó unos pasos al chico y le tiro una prenda en la cabeza- Ten, tómalos- eran unos pantalones de mezclilla y después puso unos tenis converse color rojos en el suelo- póntelos.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿De quién son?- Arnold estaba incrédulo.

-Pues que más…. unos pantalones y un par de tenis Arnoldo, los tome prestados- y cruzo los brazos atrás de la espalda y puso cara de inocencia.

-¡Los robaste!- dijo intrigado y levantado una ceja.

-Claro que no, se los pedí a Lorenzo ¿me crees capaz de hacer semejante cosa? ¿Acaso no soy tu mejor amiga? ¿Desconfías de mí?- y hizo una mueca de indignación.

-Si Helga, sabes qué si eres mi mejor amiga, pero también te creo capaz de hacer muchas locuras- contesto.

-Jajajaja creo que tienes razón….Sabes Arnold…estén…no debes tratar de parecer otra persona solo para gustarle a una chica- dijo Helga recordando la vez que ella se disfrazo de Lila- Estás bien….así como estas…..tal como eres- y desvió la mirada, no quería verlo directamente a los ojos y que descubriera lo ella siente en el alma.

-Gracias Helga…me has levantado el ánimo- le sonrío a Helga, por lo cual la chica sintió que se iba a desmayar a ver ese gesto.

-Como sea Arnoldo….. vamos y cámbiate que ya perdimos la primera clase, no quiero perderme la segunda- movía impacientemente el pie derecho

Arnold comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, y lo bajo mostrando ligeramente el bóxer azul de cuadritos, provocando que la rubia quedara súper mega roja- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO ARNOLDO?- se tapo los ojos con las dos manos y se dio la vuelta.- NO ESTAS VIENDO QUE ESTÁS FRENTE A MÍ, UNA CHICA…..

-Disculpa Helga, como me dijiste que me cambie, se me fue, me olvide, es la costumbre de cambiarse a veces frente a los chicos- y paso atrás del caballo de gimnasia para cubrirse.

-ERES UN TONTO ARNOLD, CUANDO DIJE PÓNTELOS ME REFERÍA QUE FUERAS AL BAÑO DE HOMBRES, O MÍNIMO ME HUBIERAS DICHO QUE ME SALGA PARA QUE TE CAMBIES- camino hacia la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de salir Arnold la llamó.

-¡Helga!...espera…gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga- y le volvió a sonreír.

Esto gesto volvió a ruborizar a la chica y la puso un poco atontada- ¡Como sea cabeza de balón! Te espero afuera- y salió de la bodega, dejando a un agradecido Arnold por tener una amiga tan leal como ella.

CONTINUARÁ…...

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

¡Hola chicos!, disculpen, por fin pude trepar este capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Nota: los actores mencionados, películas y marcas lo hago sin fines de lucro, y mucho menos sin ofender solo lo hago para darle forma a mi historia.

*Por fin ya pude introducir al chico para Helga ¿será realmente como su prima? O ¿es diferente a ella? Jajajajaja pronto lo sabrán…

*Los chicos cursan el último año de la preparatoria (lo adapte al sistema educativo de México).

*¿Helga porrista? Creo que no va con la personalidad de Helga, pero sí sería capaz de entrar al equipo ya que ella es una chica atlética y que tiene flexibilidad (recuerden que Patakí toma ballet, hay una foto que le toma Sid en el capítulo del periódico escolar)

Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia, y en especial a los que dejan comentarios (de verdad me alegran mucho, y me motiva a seguir escribiendo)

También gracias a las 20 personas que la tienen como favorita (nunca pensé que le fuera a gustar a alguien esta historia) y las 25 personas que la están siguiendo.

Por favor no duden en comentar sea bueno y malo, lo acepto

Buenos chicos sin más que decir, les mandó muchos saludos y feliz inició del mes de marzo….bienvenida la primavera.


	12. Capítulo 12- La apuesta

Disclaimer: Los personajes que se presentan a continuación no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Craig Bartlett, excepto los que creare para poder dar sentido a mi historia.

De igual forma mencionaré marcas internacionales importantes, así como nombres de algunos grupos musicales con sus respectivas canciones (los cuales no me pertenecen y se usan sin fines de lucro).

Nota: Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes, o en su caso pueden referirse a un recuerdo o pasado.

LA CHICA DE MI SUEÑOS

Capítulo 12-. La apuesta.

Cafetería de la escuela.

Y ahí se encontraba Helga, sentada (con su bandeja de comida) en una de las mesas redondas de la cafetería del Instituto en compañía de un grupo singular chicos, atendiendo una reunión de emergencia convocada (a la hora de la merienda) por la presidenta del Comité estudiantil Rhonda Wellington Lloyd; claro nuestra chica rubia no pertenecía a dicho Comité, pero era amiga de la Srta. Lloyd y no podía ignorar su agobiante problema, pues; aunque muy pocos lo crean, Rhonda y Helga tenían una buena amistad desde la primaria, gracias a las piyamdas que hasta la fecha hacían.

Los chicos que se hallaban en la mesa, eran los amigos que más confiaba Rhonda (en cuestión de dar buenas ideas, y en solidaridad que siempre le han mostrado) los cuales eran: su inseparable y mejor amiga Nadine, la chica más amable y dulce Lila, la pacifista Sheena, la inteligente Pheobe, la cínica y emocional Helga, el alma de las fiestas Gerald, y el encantador y bueno en los negocios Lorenzo (solo faltaba el optimista y soñador de Arnold, pero por el momento se encontraba ocupado en una de las mesas que se encontraban más adelante, en compañía de Sid y de Stinky).

-Y bien chicos ¿cómo reuniremos el dinero que nos hace falta para la fiesta de graduación?- preguntaba una inquietante Rhonda, la cual no dejaba de mover la pierna derecha que tenía cruzada a consecuencia de su angustia.

-¿Aproximadamente cuanto necesitamos?- dijo Pheobe mientras acomodaba sus gafas que se le resbalaban del puente de la nariz.

-Necesitamos recaudar lo suficiente para el conjunto musical, el fotógrafo, aperitivos, plato fuerte, postre, bebida, el champagne para el brindis, el dinero para las habitaciones dobles, etc., etc., etc.- enlisto Nadine checando los apuntes que había hecho en una libreta, la cual estaba sentada a la derecha de Rhonda.

-Recuerda que el personal, decoración, mesas y sillas corre por parte del hotel de mis padres- recalco Rhonda dando un guiño a los chicos- y el transporte por parte de Lorenzo.

-Eso ya lo habías mencionado antes, pero lo que todos queremos saber ¿Cuánto nos hace falta?- dijo Sheena que estaba muy pendiente de la conversación.

-Pues somos 60 alumnos, más los directivos de la escuela que son 10, los cuales a lo mejor lleven a un acompañante- empezó a sacar cuentas Nadine- eso nos da una cantidad de 80 platillos, y necesitamos varias bebidas….mmm pues, necesitamos un aproximado de unos 20, 000 dólares.

-Vaya si es una fuerte cantidad la que necesitamos- dijo Gerald tragando pesadamente el refresco.

-Necesitamos hacer algunas actividades para recaudar ese dinero, y la verdad no se me ocurre nada- dijo algo triste Rhonda la cual no dejaba de jugar con la pajilla de su té dietético.

-No te preocupes Rhonda, todos pensaremos en algo- dijo Lila (que se encontraba sentada al otro costado de Rhonda) brindándole una gran sonrisa y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda para reconfortar a su amiga.

-¿Qué les parece si vendemos chocolate? Ya saben tocando las puertas de los vecinos- Sugirió Sheena; pero, como que no quedaron convencidos.

-Y si hacemos un show solo para chicas- hablo Lorenzo, mientras desabotonaba solo el primer botón de su camisa de manera sugestiva- ya saben, los chicos más guapos y cotizados de la escuela: Gerald, Arnold, Dylan, su mejor amigo Steve, y uno que otro de los buenos deportistas que hay, claro sin olvidarse de mí- y se dio un pequeño golpecito en la quijada con su puño derecho para demostrar lo guapo que se consideraba.

-Oh podíamos lavar autos- dijo emocionada Lila, y movía la cabeza de una lado a otro para poder mirar a todos- Tanto chicas y chicos de todos los salones de nuestra generación participaríamos. Las chicas usarán sus trajes de baño y shorts cortos, y los chicos solo bermudas. Lavaríamos los carros del vecindario, de los alumnos de los otros grados, maestros, de toda la ciudad si es necesario.

Ante tal sugerencia todos estaban con la boca abierta, pasmados de que a Lila se le ocurriera esa idea. La única que no estaba sorprendida era Helga; no porque esperara dicho comentario, sino porque se encontraba viendo molesta a Arnold (que estaba sentado con los otros chicos alrededor de Brenda y su sequito) y sumergida en sus pensamientos - _ESTÚPIDO, IMBÉCIL, IDIOTA, TORPE CABEZA DE BALÓN, COMO TE ODIO…SOLO AYUDAS A QUE SE LE SUBA MÁS LA SILICONA AL CEREBRO A LA ZORRA Y SUPERFICIAL DE BRENDA, Y PARA EL COLMO NI CASO TE HACE- _estaba tan molesta, que la chica se desquitaba con su comida; con el tenedor aplastaba y hacía más pequeños los pedazos la ensalada de pollo con mayonesa que tenía su bandeja.

Esta actitud no paso desapercibida por Rhonda, por la cual le entro la curiosidad qué era lo que llamaba la atención de su amiga; giro disimuladamente la cabeza para poder mirar atrás -_Así que estás observando a Arnold ¿por qué te molesta? Acaso…no, no puede ser…..o tal vez sí- _comenzó a pensar Rhonda, así que para quitarse la duda habló a Helga y preguntó con cierta suspicacia- Helga, querida ¿qué es lo que tanto piensas?

Pero la chica no reaccionaba, estaba tan distraída que Pheobe tuvo que darle una pequeña patada por debajo de la mesa (la cual nadie noto) para que la chica despertara de su trance.

-Sí…..estén, decían…..-la chica estaba algo molesta mirando a Pheobe, y se sobaba discretamente la pierna.

-¿En qué tanto estas pensando?- volvió a preguntar recelosa Rhonda, y las siete miradas estaban sobre Helga.

-En las tonterías que están diciendo- se justifico molesta la rubia.

-Entonces…. ¿Puedes decirnos qué opinas de las sugerencias dadas? -Volvió a preguntar malosamente Rhonda, ya que quería sacarle la verdad.

-Como ya te dije, son TON-TE-RÍAS- volvió a responder molesta cruzando los brazos; no es que no haya escuchado la conversación, realmente solo había oído pedazos de esta (venta…chocolates….casa…..show….hombres….olvidarse de mí….lavado….autos…..trajes de baño…short), pero no le dio mucha importancia, ya que verdaderamente lo que interesaba por el momento era la escena que se exponía más adelante.

-¿Podrías ser más especifica? Por favor- y otra vez atacaba Rhonda tratando de contener la risa.

-Ok princesa, solo porque tú lo pides - sabía cómo jugaba su amiga cuando se trataba de algún chisme jugoso para ella, y Helga no iba a caer- **¡VENDER CHOCOLATES! ¿ACASO CREES QUE TODAVÍA SOMOS UNOS DULCES Y TIERNOS NIÑOS SHEENA? NI SIQUIERA LOS ADULTOS LE QUIEREN COMPRAR GALLETITAS A LAS NIÑAS EXPLORADORAS-** y miro con reproche a la susodicha, después dirigió su mirada retadora a Lorenzo- **¡SHOW SOLO PARA MUJERES! JAJAJAJAJAJA NI QUE TODAS ESTUVIÉRAMOS DESESPERADAS POR VERLES BAILAR Y QUITARSE LA ROPA**- y por último volteo a ver algo molesta a Lila- **Y LO MÁS TONTO QUE HE ESCUCHADO, VINIENDO DE TI, LA SEÑORITA PURITANA Y PERFECTA…¿EN SERIO LAVAR COCHES Y EN TRAJE DE BAÑO CON SHORTS? ESO PARECE UNA IDEA DE BRENDA PARA MOSTRAR Y VENDER SU CUERPO.**

Ante este último comentario la chica pelirroja solo encogió los hombros, agacho el rostro que tenía ruborizado, y le mostro una pequeña mirada vergüenza y temor a la rubia; lo cual Helga advierto.

-**AH…..NO…..NO PUEDE SER…..SÍ FUE IDEA DE BRENDA, NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE DEJARÁ CONVENCER**- dijo irritada y elevando las manos exageradamente como suele hacer.

-La otra vez lo comento en uno de las prácticas que teníamos-comenzó a explicar Lila mientras movía nerviosamente las manos- lo que quiero decir…es que….lo sugirió como método para recaudar fondos…..de la graduación- tragó saliva para continuar hablado- y pues me pareció una buena idea, hasta la entrenadora Wittenberg le encanto.

-Pues a mí me parece una excelente idea- dijo Lorezo.

-Claro con tal de morbosear y de exhibirte eres capaz de todo- contestó tajante y haciendo una mueca la rubia.

-¿Qué otra idea propones entonces?- preguntó Nadine.

-Pues no sé, tal vez vender licor clandestinamente en los pasillos de la escuela- dijo Helga mordazmente, pero mostrando una cara muy seria.

-¿Es broma?- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos Sheena.

-Claro que no…. ¿saben cuántos maestros traen sus ternos a la escuela?- levantó la mitad de su uniceja.

-Pero lo que traen es café- dijo cándidamente Lila.

-Jajajajaja claro que no, que ingenua eres ¿cómo crees que aguantan a tanto alumno zopenco?- acomodo un codo en la mesa y apoyo su mejilla en una mano. En ese instante se aproximaba Harold con sus libretas- y hablando de zopencos, aquí viene su rey.

-¡Helga!- se indigno Rhonda, Harold se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su chica- ¿dónde andabas bebe? Te has perdido casi todo el receso.

-Estaba con el maestro Williams, me asigno un trabajo extra para poder alcanzar el derecho al examen de física, sino aahh- Suspiró- no me dejaran jugar el siguiente partido- dijo algo frustrado Harold.

-¡Ven lo que digo!- trato de mostrar su punto Helga- La semana pasada en la clase de física, el Sr. Williams le explicaba a Harold como debe despejar las formulas de la velocidad de aceleración; estaba tan desesperado porque el gordinflón no daba una;… parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar -levanto las dos manos haciendo como si fuera una explosión- …para poder tranquilizarse vi como el maestro se ocultaba detrás del escritorio y le echaba a su cafecito un líquido extraño, y créanme no era crema- dijo maliciosamente la rubia imitando el ademán del maestro cuando prepara su café.

-Oye ¿estás insinuando que soy un tonto?- arrugó el rostro molesto Harold.

-Yo no insinuó nada, solo digo la realidad-y elevo su uniceja triunfante.

-¡No puedo creerlo Helga!- dijo Gerald seriamente- el Sr. Williams es una persona muy ética- cuando dijo esto el moreno, su novia soltó una pequeña risita, por la cual viro a ver incrédulo a la oriental- ¿en serio crees lo que dice Helga?

-Jijijiji- se llevó una mano a la boca para poder calmar su risa- Claro que no, ya deberían estar todos acostumbrados al humor negro de Helga.

-Más bien a su malvada personalidad- atacó Harold.

-**¡POR FAVOR NO VAYAN A COMENZAR A PELEAR! QUE LA VERDAD NO TENGO GANAS DE ESCUCHAR SUS SANDECES**- dijo Rhonda para parar la típica pelea de que tú me dices yo te digo- Ya; enserio Helga ¿tienes alguna idea buena o no?- se llevo una mano a la frete y se la sobo con los dedos, estaba a punto de darle una fuerte migraña.

-Está bien…. Ya, me calmo- y levanto las dos manos en son de paz- Lo que se me ocurrió, pues no sé si realmente les guste y me tiene muy sin cuidado. En fin, Edward (el maestro de teatro de Helga; Edward Brooks) me pidió que ayude a los de nuevo ingreso a adaptarse más con el taller: para que se desenvuelvan mejor, se les quite la pena y el miedo a actuar….

-Al grano Patakí, que me estresas- sentenció Rhonda.

-No te sulfures que te van a salir arrugas querida. Lo que me refiero, Edward quiere que les ayude a montar una pequeña obra, nada complicada… vaya, a lo que quiero llegar es que podíamos vender entradas para su presentación, sé que Edward me va apoyar, soy su consentida- y puso una cara de niña inocente.

-Y podemos vender igual aperitivos, comida, refresco, una pequeña Kermes- dijo Pheobe sonriendo.

-Como siempre Pheobe, solo tú me entiendes- y le guiño un ojo a su mejor amiga.

-Pues me parece perfecto, creo que podemos hacer la mayoría de las actividades, le diré a Miss Anderson que haga otra junta lo más antes posible con el alumnado- y sacó Rhonda su agenda.

-Pero queda descartado las otras tres ideas, son bien estúpidas- le recordó Helga.

-La idea de los chocolates está eliminada, pero las otras dos lo pensaré bien querida-dijo una satisfecha y más tranquila Rhonda, la cual empezó a enfocar toda su atención a su novio, el cual técnicamente había ignorado.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero para eso no cuentes conmigo- y se levanto cansada de esas ideas de la mesa.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000**

El descanso estaba a punto de terminar, y el grupo que hace unos instantes estaba discutiendo en la cafetería, se había dispersado para ir a sus clases respectivas.

Helga se dirigió a su casillero, y se dispuso a preparar su libreta para la siguiente clase, la cual era física- ¡_Diablos…otra vez a escuchar los quejidos de Harold, que karma!- _recordó la conversación de hace unos minutos.

Pheobe vio a Helga y se acercó; les tocaba juntas la siguiente materia (al igual que a Harold, Rhonda, Lorenzo, Gerald, Arnold, y Stinky, entre otros alumnos). Estaba preocupada porque la rubia había hecho puré su ensalada durante la reunión, y sabía que no era por los comentarios hechos durante esta.

-¿Te sientes bien Helga?- ladeo un poco la cabeza, sentía un poco de nostalgia por su amiga.

-Como siempre Phebs, me encuentro perfectamente- y sonrío forzadamente.

-¡Helga! Te conozco desde que teníamos tres años- y cruzo los brazos esperando la respuesta de la rubia.

-Sí verdad- afirmó algo depresiva, situación se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos azules- Eres a la única que no puedo engañar…..Me afecta ver a Mantecado derretirse por la estúpida de Brenda.

-Pensé que ya habías superado el gusto por el Mantecado- dijo en susurro la pelinegra.

-¿Superado? Jajajajaja -río frenéticamente- creo que necesitaré volver a mis terapias con la Dra. Bliss- una lágrima corrió por su mejilla a consecuencia de la risa, la cual se quitó con el dedo índice- Sabes, puedo aceptar que Arnold salga con chicas melosas, tontas y para el colmo bonitas; pero que tenga que ver con una persona como Brenda me irrita.

-¡Hay Helga! De verdad lo siento- se sentía muy abatida.

-¡Hey hermana! quita esa cara, no tienes por qué inquietarte, a partir de ahora aplicaré el dicho "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" te lo prometo- trato de aparentar una verdadera felicidad- vamos para el aula, ya van a tocar y al Sr. Williams no le gusta que nadie entre después de él.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000**

Las dos chicas ya estaban a punto de llegar al salón cuando Lorenzo las alcanzó, quedando en medio de ambas, abrazándolas por los hombros a cada una, entrando los tres al aula al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hola mis primores! ¿Me extrañaron?- puso una sonrisa galante y ambas chicas rodaron los ojos- Por cierto Pheobe ¿ya le comentaste a Helga sobre la fiesta en mi casa este sábado?- preguntó emocionado Lorenzo.

-Se me había olvidado, disculpa Lorenzo- se sentó la pequeña chica en su pupitre.

-¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar la fiesta de mis 18 años de vida Pheobe?- dijo indignado

-¡Deja en paz a Phebs! es normal que no recuerde cosas que no tienen importancia- Helga defendió como siempre a su leal amiga.

-¡Auch! Mi cumpleaños es una cosa sin importancia, eso sí que me dolió Helga- y se llevó una mano al pecho.

-No seas tan dramático buko- puso cara de fastidio- ¿Cuándo dijiste que es la fiesta?

-Te lo digo solo con la condición de que seas mi invitada especial- abrazo de nuevo a Helga por los hombros- tú y yo, música lenta, bien pegaditos.

-Entonces creo que mejor me quedó en casa- y se separó ligeramente del agarre de su amigo.

-Admítelo Helga, sé que te atraigo y que te vuelvo loquita- acerco su rostro un poquito más al de ella.

-Jajajajaja ni en tus pesadillas- y le dio un manotazo en cabeza- mantén tu distancia chico listo- y se sentó detrás de Pheobe.

-Tal como me gustan rudas y con carácter- y también Lorenzo ocupo su lugar, a un costado de Helga.

-Pues deberías buscar a Patty en Princeton, es la chica más ruda y con carácter que conozco, es más harían una hermosa pareja- Helga hizo una mueca con los labios como si fuera un beso y Lorenzo puso cara de desagrado- solo te recomiendo que Harold no se entere que quieres con su ex.

De inmediato sonó la campana de la escuela y los demás alumnos entraron al salón: Arnold, Gerald y Stinky se fueron sentar atrás; en tanto que Rhonda y Harold se sentaron adelante cerca de Helga, Pheobe y Lorenzo.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿De qué tanto hablan?- preguntó Rhonda que se encontraba sentada delante de Lorenzo.

-De la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lorenzo- respondió Pheobe.

-¿Ya sabe Helga que no vas?- Preguntó de nuevo Rhonda.

-¿Cómo que no vas ir Pheobe?- preguntó sorprendida Helga.

-Disculpa Pheobe, veo que no la habías dicho- se ruborizo Rhonda, la chica se encontraba avergonzada por la metida de pata.

-No te preocupes Rhonda, de por sí iba a reaccionar Helga así- y giro de su asiento, para poder ver a su amiga- No voy a poder ir, este viernes viajo a Chicago con la familia de Gerald, vamos a la boda de oro de sus abuelos.

-¡Ese tonto cabello de cepillo siempre te acapara!- dijo algo disgustada, pero en cuanto vio que su amiga se iba a desanimar recapacito- Entiendo Phebs, diviértete con el melenudo de tu novio, a parte no todos podemos viajar todos los días como Rhonda y conocer otras ciudades.

-¿No estás molesta?- dijo algo temerosa la oriental.

-Por supuesto que no, sabes que contigo no me puedo molestar- le dio una palmadita en su hombro.

-Entonces ¿vas a ir Helga?- insistió de nuevo Lorenzo.

-La verdad no lo sé, Olga está en casa y….Cuando sabe que voy a llegar tarde se queda esperando en la sala hasta que entre sana y salva- inclino el cuerpo hacia atrás del respaldo de la silla, y miro hacia el techo- si de por sí hace un melodrama por todo, imagínense estando embarazada.

-Pues quédate a dormir en mi casa, así no te esperara una Olga preocupada- dijo Rhonda mirándose las uñas- sabes que siempre eres bienvenida en mi casa.

-Gracias princesa, creo que te tomaré la palabra.

-Ya es un hecho, Harold pasará por nosotras y nos regresará de nuevo a la casa ¿vedad bebe?- y abrazó del cuello a su novio que estaba sentado delante de Rhonda (primera fila del salón por ordenes del maestro) y había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Sí amor- le dio un beso de pico a su novia.

-Híu….qué asco- Helga hizo una mueca de desagrado y saco la lengua- deberían hacer eso en privado, no ven que hay gente civilizada.

-Estás celosa porque ni la escoba te hace caso-se burlo Harold.

-Huy si muero por salir con un zopenco como tú- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Ahora que lo dices, nunca hemos visto que salgas con ningún chico- dedujo Harold- aunque el pobre hombre tendría que estar ciego y sordo jajajajaja- comenzó a burlarse- pero creo que a ti no te gustan los chicos jajajajaja.

Una de las cosas que más le enfadan a Helga, es que personas tontas como Harold se burlen de ella; y esto no lo iba a permitir, así que decidió seguir su juego y molestar a su agresor- ¡Vaya veo que me descubriste!

-¿QUÉ? - Harold estaba algo confundido.

-Sí, ya sabes, mi más profundo secreto, así es querido no me gustan los chicos- se levanto de su pupitre y se aproximó a Rhonda- me gusta tu novia- apretó la mano de la chica y le guiño el ojo- y como ya sabes la verdad trataré de conquistarla- y volvió a su lugar.

Rhonda, Pheobe y Lorenzo estaban conteniendo la risa, sabían que era una broma, y que Harold se lo merecía, ya que casi siempre la burlaba porque no tenía novio y ese tipo de cosas; y en una ocasión Helga ya le había advertido a Rhonda que le daría una lección a su novio. En tanto Harold estaba con la boca abierta, sorprendido, confundido y molesto; se sentía en cierta forma humillado y preocupado de que Helga intente enamorar a su chica. Estuvo a punto de levantarse pero el maestro por fin entro al salón (era un señor aproximadamente de 42 años, blanco, gordito, medio calvo y de bigote castaño, vestía siempre con camisas de manga larga, corbata y suéter; y unos gruesos lentes de aumento).

-¡Buenos días chico! Disculpen el retraso…saquen su libro, hoy abordaremos el último tema que nos queda- dejo sus cosas en el escritorio y borro la pizarra para poder escribir sobre ella.

-¡Más formulas, me voy a volver loco!- se quejó Stinky desde el fondo del salón.

-¿Algún problema Peterson?- levantó una ceja el maestro.

-No Sr. Williams-tragó saliva el chico, le tenía miedo al profesor porque era uno de los más estrictos de la escuela.

-Me parece bien- se acomodo los lentes- el tema es un poco largo pero lo terminaremos al final de este período. A partir de la próxima semana haremos el repaso general por si tienen dudas; aunque no deberían- y miro uno que otro alumno flojo, entre ellos Harold y Stinky- no quiero reprobar a ningún estudiante y tenerlo que ver en verano, o peor aun, recusar otra vez la materia.

-Pues apruebe a todos y pan comido- dijo Harold pensando que era una buena idea- la materia es muy difícil.

-Sr. Berman no sería difícil si no se quedará dormido y prestará más atención a la clase- y el maestro abrió su terno y tomo un sorbo de este.

-¡Ven lo que digo!-dijo en susurro Helga a Pheobe y a Lorenzo, que son los que más cerca están sentados de la rubia- cada vez que discute con Harold toma su tranquilizante y dudo que sea café- y los chicos se rieron quedito, tal vez su amiga tenía razón.

-Para que vean que soy considerado y que quiero ayudarles a pasar la asignatura, les marcaré unos 20 problemas que me entregarán el día del examen; que tendrá un 30 % de la calificación; ojo- hizo una advertencia- no me engañarán si se copian o no, porque en el mismo examen me daré cuenta, y automáticamente pierden ese 30%.

_Rayos ¿qué voy hacer?_ - Pensó un preocupado Harold, se estaba comiendo las uñas de las manos por los nervios.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000**

Era la última hora de clases, y los chicos se encontraban en sus talleres deportivos y artísticos.

El equipo de fútbol americano estaba practicando, ya que pronto iban a iniciar los partidos intercolegiales. El entrenador del equipo era Jack Wittenberg, y estaba explicando las tácticas a seguir, ya que los demás equipos contrincantes eran muy fuertes. Después de dar las instrucciones los chicos se dirigieron al campo a calentar.

-Muy bien chicos ya escucharon al entrenador- dijo Dylan que era mariscal del campo, y que tenía todo el peso del equipo- empezaremos con las tacleadas, Harold y compañía, saquen los dummys de bloqueo.

-Lo que sea- dijo de mala gana Harold, le encantaba jugar pero le caía muy mal el pesado de Dylan, se creía no solo porque era el quarterback del equipo, sino porque primero se sentía el más guapo y popular con las chicas; y segundo porque es el ex-novio de Rhonda.

-Steve, práctica con Sid los pases largos- ordenó de nuevo Dylan. Estos dos chicos eran los corredores del equipo o Running back.

-¿Y tú qué vas hacer?- preguntó algo intrigado Steve, ya que su amigo también debía practicar los pases.

-Ahora vengo, tengo un asunto importante que atender- se fue corriendo a dirección de las gradas donde se encontraban unas chicas viendo la práctica del equipo.

-Vaya, ¡si que tiene suerte con las mujeres!- dijo algo celoso Sid.

-Jajajajaja que no te escuche que lo vas a ofender, según él no es suerte- dijo Steve moviendo negativamente la cabeza- es su naturaleza, un don natural.

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos; y Harold ya estaba cansado de entrenar y que el mariscal se la pase perdiendo el tiempo por ahí. Se acerco a Sid y a Steve que estaban platicando sobre la fiesta de Lorenzo. En cambio, Dylan había terminado de hablar con las chicas y regresa al campo a ver cómo va el entrenamiento.

-¿Cómo te fue con las chicas?- Preguntó Steve a su amigo.

-Como siempre mi amigo ¡Excelente! Todas caen con unas cuantas cursilerías y una sonrisa encantadora- presumió Dylan la popularidad que tenía con estas- ya sabes todas quieren acostar, y hay que darle a cada una su turno para complacerlas- mostró unos papelitos con el número telefónico de las chicas.

-La verdad no creo que todas las chicas quieran contigo- dijo irritado Harold.

-Pues Rhonda no piensa lo mismo- hizo una sonrisa desdeñosa.

-¿Quieres repetirlo? No escuche bien- dio un paso hacia Dylan, tenía el puño levantado.

-No dije nada- se acobardo, sabe que Harold es más grande que él, y que podía partirle el rostro fácilmente- Eso amigo, está en el pasado.

-Creo que Harold tiene razón, no creo que todas realmente le gustes. No veo que todas las chicas te busquen- dijo Sid apoyando al chico robusto- es solo cuestión de suerte.

-Es porque algunas son tímidas- dijo Steve- míralo- lo señalo con una mano- es guapo y mariscal del campo ¿dime que chica no querría salir con él? Saben cuántas mujeres están enamoradas de él, que hacen lo que sea por estar a su lado. Se ha tirado a cada bombon- y Dylan sonreía complacido.

-Jajajajaja parece que a ti te gusta Dylan- dijo son sorna Sid.

-No seas imbécil- le dio un puñetazo en el hombro- ya quisiéramos la mayoría ser como él- Steve de verdad admiraba mucho a su amigo, y se sentía muy orgulloso de él; típico de un comportamiento machista.

Harold estaba tan irritado, de verdad le caía mal el tipo. Que piense que toda chica quiera salir con él, vaya sí que se creía el último refresco del desierto. Las palabras de Steve volvieron a la mente del chico _¿dime que chica no querría salir con él? _ Y de repente, se acordó de la situación incómoda que ocurrió con Helga antes de que entrara el Sr. Williams- _Claro a Helga no le gusta los chicos. Y Dylan es un chico, así que no caería en sus encantos- _pensó un brillante plan (mejor dicho, un brillante plan para él).

-¡Compruébalo!- dijo Harold- con una chica que nosotros elijamos: enamórala; a ver si realmente cualquier chica llega hasta donde tú dices, es más, la vas a llevar a la graduación, y ahí veremos si realmente estará loquita por ti.

-Sí lo pruebo, te vas a vestir de chica en la toma de diplomas y vas admitir ante toda la escuela que soy el mejor hombre de todos, y que quieres ser como yo, y serás mi esclavo por una semana.

-Y si pierdes, harás lo mismo, serás mi esclavo y harás lo que yo diga, hasta lo más absurdo ¿trato?- extendió su mano.

-Trato- y apretó fuertemente la mano de Harold- ustedes dos son testigos. Esto será un secreto solo entre nosotros, eligen a la chica, pero no pueden advertirla, si lo hacen sería trampa y automáticamente pierdes Harold, es más, ambos cumplen con el castigo.

-Me parece bien- dijo Harold- Así que Sid callado o ya sabes- golpeo su mano con un puño para amenazar al chico narizón, y miro a Steve desafiante- lo mismo para ustedes, no pueden decirle a nadie.

-¿Y quién será la afortunada?- pregunto un curioso Steve.

-Helga G. Patakí- Harold tenía una cara de satisfacción, porque Dylan ya había caído en un juego difícil de ganar.

-¿Quién?- se rasco la cabeza el chico, no lograba recordar a la chica- Me suena el nombre.

-Hablando de ella- señalo Sid hacia la cancha continua, la de beisbol: Helga acaba de llegar y se sentaba junto a Pheobe que veía la práctica de su novio y amigo Arnold- Es la chica rubia que acaba de llegar, tercera grada, sentada junto a la chica de lentes.

-¡¿ELLA? LA ENEMIGA DE MI PRIMA!- el rostro de Dylan quedo azul, su prima lo materia, va creer que la está traicionando y no podía decirle que se trataba de una apuesta.

-¿Qué, ya te estás echando para atrás?- se burlo Harold- ¿te da miedo?

-Para nada, me gustan los retos difíciles- contestó tajante el chico presumido.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000**

Mientras tanto en la práctica de beisbol, dos amigos igual platicaban sobre la fiesta de Lorenzo.

-Que mala suerte que la boda de oro de mis abuelos callera el mismo día que la fiesta de Lorenzo-Gerald lanzaba la pelota directamente al bate de Arnold.

-Ya habrán otras fiestas- dijo Arnold abanicando el bate, no logró pegar a la pelota- aparte vas con Pheobe.

-Eso sí, me la pasaré genial con mi chica- tenía cara de atontado- por cierto ¿qué tanto hablaban con Brenda en el descanso? Habían muchos chicos alrededor de ustedes ¿estaba dando autógrafos o qué?- se burló el moreno.

-Muy gracioso Gerald- entrecerró los ojos- nos estaba diciendo una idea que tiene para recaudar dinero para la graduación, y los chicos pedían los detalles de su plan- soltó un suspiro frustración.

-¿La idea del auto lavado, bikinis y shorts?

-Sí ¿Cómo lo sabes? Si no estabas ahí- tenía el rostro confundido.

-Le dijo su idea a Lila, y ella misma nos lo conto, muy buena la idea- y puso una cara picara.

-Pues no sé si sea realmente buena- dijo cabizbajo.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gustaría ver a Brenda en bikini?-movió de arriba abajo las dos cejas.

-Sí y no- se rasco la nuca- Claro que me gustaría verla, es una chica muy bonita, pero no me gustaría que la vieran todos los alumnos de la escuela, y le falten al respeto.

-Hay viejo, pues sí te entiendo; a ninguno le gusta que vean a su chica como lobos hambrientos por una inocente caperucita- puso los ojos pispiretos- Cambiando un poco el tema ¿vas a invitar a Brenda la fiesta de Lorenzo?

-No, ella va ir en grupo con sus amigas. Pero en la fiesta la voy a invitar a bailar.- comenzó a divagar su mente.

-Pues mucha suerte viejo, porque lo vas a necesitar; ya ves que hay muchos lobos tras tu caperuza.

-Lo sé amigo, lo sé-

CONTINUARÁ…...

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000**¡Hola de nuevo a todos!, sigo viva…y sí andaba de pachanga. Disculpen por tardar, hace semanas que quería actualizar pero siempre me salía algún inconveniente e igual forma mi musa se había ido de vacaciones, hasta que regreso.

Gracias a esas lindas 34 personas que me tienen como favorita, y a los 34 seguidores. Y muchisimaaaasss gracias por todos esos lindos reviews; por tomarse el tiempo leer y comentar el fic: me encantan, me hacen feliz y me motiva a continuar con esta historia. La verdad nunca pensé que alguien lo fuera a leer. Creo que a la mayoría les he contestado por un PM; y a los que no les responderé por aquí:

**Selajarg: **me alegra mucho que te encante, pues aquí he mostrado un poco la personalidad de este chico.

**Annonimus: **Gracias por leer la historia, me hace feliz que te haya encantado y que te guste como escribo…espero llenar tus expectativas con este capítulo, saludos.

**jesica-haruzucha-griffindsly: **tu comentario me hizo reír, si Arnold es demasiado despistado…..y sabe de alguna manera que Helga lo quiere, pero piensa que solo como su mejor amigo. Gracias por tu review.

**Nanny: **La verdad si Helga es más bonita que Brenda, pero nuestra rubia no ayuda mucho a vestirse algo desaliñada jajaja pero así es la personalidad de la rubia. ¿Habrá un cambio de look? Eso lo sabrás más adelante, espero que sigas leyendo la historia saludos.

**wolf-fan: **disculpa por tardar en actualizar. Que linda metáfora sobre Helga como mariposa y capullo. De alguna manera Dylan será el chico de Helga ¿será el apropiado? ¿realmente Dylan es así o lo cambiará Helga? Espero que sigas leyendo la historia saludos. Trataré de actualizar más seguido, ya está en borrador el siguiente.

**Orkidea16: **gracias por desearme suerte. Jajaja Helga de porrista no va, no sería ella…..si Arnold es un mendigo, ojalá y sienta los celos. Saludos.

**Letifiesta: **gracias por comentar y seguir la historia como siempre. Saludos.

**MarHelga: **Gracias por comentar como siempre Mar…..me alegra que te guste, creo que con este capítulo he respondido una de tus preguntas. Espero con ansías tus historias, me encantan, no nos abandones plis, recuerda quedamos que 1000 capítulos jajaja, ya sabes nuestro complot, saludos.

**Belld-chan: **Gracias por tu review, jajaja hoy si hubo comida, bueno un poquito. ¿Quieres matar a Arnold? ¿Uno más de tu lista para el sacrificio? Jajajajaja me alegra que te guste, espero que igual este, saludos.

** : **me alegra que te encante, espero que siga así. ¿Celoso Arnold? Ya lo veremos Saludos.

Buenos chicos, nos leemos pronto, que tenga un buen inicio de semana. Saludos.


End file.
